A deserved Luck – a sidestory of Take a Stand
by Arten Reichtum
Summary: The "Buttercup" case was back several months and Jack Savage and Skye Winter finally have time to put their plans into action. Especially for Skye, a long-awaited wish comes true.
1. Grief and worry in the morning

As a start, some general informations:

My story "A deserved Luck" comes from the story "Take a Stand"  
Link: fanfic dot net/s/12105029/1/Take-A-Stand

Its actual author is "Garouge Faux".  
Link: fanfic dot net/u/741108/

In the credits of the story, an event is told which happened before in that story.  
However, since these events aren't gone to details, I have asked "Garouge Fox" for permission to tell them in my own story and therefore tried to incorporate my story as well as possible in his story. You could say that my story is as a kind of flashback.

I'd like you to recommend reading "Take a Stand" first and then my Story.

############################################################################################

It was a warm and sunny morning in Zootopia. Jack and Skye lay cuddled in their bed.

The case "Buttercup" was completed several months ago, but that did not mean that they had no more work with it. Weeks became months, and they slowly passed with the evaluation of countless evidence, endless statements in court, and endless questioning of witnesses and perpetrators. But this morning they had made it. No summons and no evaluations anymore. On their last busy evening, the two drove home completely exhausted. On the way they bought at a machine completely soaked sandwiches to fight their hunger reasonably. Once home, they put on their pajamas and immediately fell to bed.

"Jack, please turn off the alarm. We do not need it tomorrow, "murmured Skye quietly, his back to him, and immediately fell asleep.

"Mhhhh." Jack grumbled, rolled to the bedside and pulled with last energy the alarm clock's power plug from the socket. After that, he rolled back to nestle against Skye and put his arm around her waist. Now he also moved to the land of dreams.

Jack was awakened by the incoming warm sunshine and the singing of the birds. Because of the bright light in the apartment, he had to blink for a moment, but his eyes quickly adjusted to the light. He lay on his back and peered over at his electronic alarm clock to see what time it was, but it was dark.  
"Ah. Right. I unplugged it last night, "he recalled. Then he noticed something lying on his chest. He looked down his chest and noticed that Skye had dropped her head on his chest. She was still sounding asleep. Jack had to smile and stroke her between her ears.

"Last night, have we been together ...?" He mused. "No, unlikely. Yesterday I was so tired, I can only remember of those horrible tasting sandwiches and that I've unplugged the alarm clock. Besides, we still have our pajamas on, we never did that afterwards. "

"Hmmm" came a sound from Skye.  
"Hey sleepyhead," he said softly.  
"Hmmm," she reported back.  
Jack laughed softly and then fell silent as soon as he felt a certain feeling.  
"Hey listen, you have to let me go, I have to go fast for little rabbits."  
"Hmmm" came back from her and kept her head on his chest.  
Jack's eyes widened, "Now it's really time." He gently rested her head on his pillow, kissed her on the cheek, hopped out of bed and hissed into the bathroom. "  
With a look of relief, he came out again and saw that Skye had opened an eye ready.

"Good morning, my pretty." He spoke gently into her ear as he climbed back to her bed.

She smiled at him quietly.

"You know that we have the next few weeks off. So what are you in the mood for today, Skye? The sun is shining outside, the birds are singing their beautiful songs and nobody wants anything from us. "  
Dreamily, Skye let out a sigh. It sounded as if a teenager was fresh in love with someone.  
"Or just stay in bed for half an hour?" Jack asked gently, hugging her.  
"Hmmm. No, "she replied boldly.  
"Okay, what do you want to do then?"  
Skye opened her second eye and lifted her head with a mischievous smile, causing Jack to turn on his back.  
"I have a better idea." She replied.  
"And that would be?"

"Mr. Savage, I, as your direct supervisor, hereby give you the official statement to spend an hour with me in bed. "She exclaimed, opening the top of Jack's pajama shirt playfully  
"Skye? What are you...? "He asked confused. But then he understood what exactly she meant by that. "Oh ... yes Ms. Winter!"  
He placed his hands on the back of her head, pulled her close and they started to kiss passionately.

In the late morning, both left their apartment and made their way together to have breakfast in a nearby bistro. Their yesterday's dinner was not particularly plentiful and their "sporting activities" from this morning made their hunger through a loud stomach growling very clear and neither of them had the desire to make something to eat.

They sat down on a corner seat that seemed the most peaceful for them. Skye took the chair in the direction of the door. Jack sat down opposite her. After a short time a waitress came and brought them the menus.  
As they read through the various offers, Skye noticed a young tiger couple entering the bistro and pushing a stroller in front of them. The tigress was slim and had well-trained arms and legs, the tiger was very muscular. Both were in their mid-twenties and it seemed they were both big fans of weight training and running it regularly.  
Skye saw with a keen eye that there was something on the tiger's blood-red t-shirts. 'Attention boys! I'm her father! '

Skye frowned slightly, pondering with a slightly crooked head what that meant. A second later, the answer came from the stroller: a high, whiny scream was heard. The tigress leaned in the stroller and pulled out something pink-wrapped.

"Good morning my little one. What do you have? "The tigress answered with a loving voice and pressed the little tiger-girl-baby close to her. The baby was now a little quiet, but was still whiny. "Are you hungry again, right? It's alright, we'll be home soon and then you'll get your bottle again.  
Skye estimated that the little one could only be a few weeks old.  
"So sir, here's your order. We wish you and your little mouse a nice day. "The waitress at the counter gave the tiger a large paper bag in his hand. He thanked with a very proud and very wide smile and gave a generous tip.

"So! But now back in with you, so we can give you your bottle at home ". the mother spoke to the little girl. As soon as she had removed the baby from her breast to put her back in the stroller, the little girl began to cry again terribly. "It's alright. Do you want to be outside with me? Yes? "The tigress pushed her back against her chest and the crying soon became less. "Well, if you'd rather be with me, let's show the world how beautiful you are. Hm? "The baby stopped crying and buried her hands and muzzle in the tigress' fur." Tony, darling, are you so kind taking the stroller? It seems, Mary would like to stay with me." The tigress asked.

Skye could not tell if they were married or not. But she felt how happy they were.  
"Of course. I love doing everything for the most beautiful mother in the world, "Tony replied, kissing her cheek.  
The young mother chuckled sheepishly and smiled, her face flushed, looking sideways in Skye's direction.  
Skye looked at the tigress as she lovingly held her little daughter in her arms. She began to smile at the tigress and noticed a tear forming in her right eye.  
The vixen nodded slightly to the young mother as a gesture of greeting, and the tiger nodded back as well.  
Shortly thereafter, the young Tiger family left the bistro and Skye watched them reflectively through the large windows as the three walked down the street.

Jack didn't notice anything about it. Normally, he would keep a close eye on his surroundings and rely on his excellent hearing. Now, however, he allowed his senses a break and studied the menu for a hearty breakfast. "Hmm ... did you choose something? I can't choose one of two interesting offers. "He asked. When he received no answer after a few seconds, he looked up from his menu and looked into Skye's face. "Skye ...?" He asked, startled as he saw a tear running down her cheek. "Is everything ok?"

Without answering him, she jumped up and ran with one hand in front of her watering eye into the ladies' room. Once inside, she leaned against the wall beside the paper towel dispenser and slid down until she crouched on the floor. She could not hold back and began to cry heavily.

After a few seconds she heard a knock from the door and a familiar voice.

"Skye, darling? What's going on? Did I say something wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"Everything alright Skye?

"Still no answer.

"Skye, if you do not say anything, I'll come in right away, and I do not care that it is the ladies' room."

No Answer.

He opened the door slightly and asked softly in a worried voice, "Skye?"  
Now he heard her sobbing and opened the door even further in order to see better into the room.  
She was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, her knees pressed against her chest, her head resting on her knees and her hands hiding her face. He stood in front of her, squatted and grabbed her shoulder. He was now at eye level with her. "Skye ... please. Now tell me what's going on. "  
Not realizing that someone had entered the room, she flinched briefly, looked up, and saw Jack with a worried look in front of him.  
"I'm sorry. I ... I did not mean to… scare you" she whimpered, face sour.

Jack sighed briefly, got up, grabbed some paper towels and moistened them by the sink. He turned back to Skye, who now sobbed a little less and wiped her face clean.  
"Well? Better? "He asked quietly.  
"Yes ... a little bit," she answered. It sounded like she was gasping for air.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked at him with big, glassy eyes. Then she lowered her head slightly and nodded slightly.  
Jack opened his mouth to say something again, but then he heard someone clearing his throat from the door.  
He turned his head to the door, and saw that their waitress was standing restlessly at the door, twisting her mouth and squinting at one of the toilet cabins.  
"Oh… I understand. Of course. "Jack nodded to the waitress and turned back to Skye.  
"Look, I think this is not a good place to talk, okay? Why don't we just take our breakfast and go somewhere else. Home, or in the park for example? You must be hungry, are not you? "He reassured Skye.  
"OK. You're right. I want to go to the park. And I'm hungry, "she whispered.  
"Come on ..." he took her hand and helped her getting up. When the two left the ladies' room, Jack apologized to the waitress.  
"It's alright, sir," she answered with a quick smile and hissed into one of the cabins.

Silently, the two waited at their corner table for their order to go. Skye looked down at her hands and played around with her thumbs. Jack looked at her worriedly and did not know what to say. He wanted to hug her, or at least hold her hand, but this seemed unfavorable to him at the moment. He let out a deep sigh, hoping her order would soon be ready to go.

After what felt like an eternity, they received their order to take away, paid, and walked to one of the many parks. Along the way, Skye continued to look down sadly with lowered ears and she held her hands in front of her body, but she did not cry anymore and tears did not flow anymore, too.

"Well, after all, an improvement," thought Jack and was very worried about his sweetheart.  
"There is a nice picnic area in the park where there are big tables and benches. If you want we can eat there. "Jack remarked, trying to lift her mood with a little talk.  
"That sounds nice," she answered in a low voice.  
Now Jack realized that Skye let go of both her hands and let them hang down next to her. The hare thought for a moment and slowly grabbed one of her hands. He felt that she was not closing his hand as usual, as if she did not notice his touch.  
"Oh Skye, what just happened to you?" He mused.

When they arrived at the park they went straight to the picnic area and Jack led her to an empty table in the shade of a chestnut tree, where he placed his girlfriend on one side and he sat down opposite her. There he unpacked the food and distributed it between the two. Jack was so hungry that he literally tore down the toast packaging and devoured his toasts with big bites. Skye, on the other hand, slowly wrapped her food and made very small bites.  
"At least her appetite is still there," he thought

After eating his meal, he looked back at Skye. She had stopped eating too, but half her meal was still in front of her.  
Jack sighed loudly, leaning forward across the table, grabbing her two hands and stroking his thumbs across her palm. "Skye. Please. Look at me."  
Her eyes remained lowered.  
"Skye? Darling? Do you hear me?"  
She looked up and Jack saw the sadness in her face.  
"Please talk to me. What happened in the bistro? What did you see that was so bad for you? "He asked in a gentle and calm voice.

"Nothing ... nothing at all," she replied, turning her head to the right.  
Jack released her left hand and grabbed her right cheek with his now free left hand, gently turning her head so that she looked back at him.  
"Skye. Please. There was something. I can feel it. Even before we went to the bistro, you were so happy, but now ... You know, you can talk to me about anything. I love you Skye and I would also like to share your grief with you. So come on. What was in the bistro, what did you see darling?

Skye swallowed and thought back to the tiger family. She sighed heavily, taking his hand off her cheek with her free hand and this time stroking her thumb across the backs of his hands.  
"Very good my dear. Keep it up. Explain it to me and I'll help you." Jack came to mind.  
"When ... when we were in this bistro and got the menus ..." she started "did you notice this tigress?"  
"No, I'm sorry. I did not notice anything. What about her "?  
"It's alright," she answered. "You have probably been able to switch off for a long time."  
"Yes. I could only think of food anymore. That felt well, "he remarked  
"Well, that tigress was not alone in the bistro. She was accompanied by her friend. Maybe they were married too, I did not care if they wore wedding rings. "  
"OK. What was so special about these two? "  
"Well ... they ... they had a ..." Skye stuttered. She had a hard time staying.  
"Yes? What did they have? "Jack asked, getting more nervous.  
"They had a baby. A little girl. About 3 weeks old. And they looked so happy, "she finally brought out. It felt like she had lost a heavy burden from her shoulders.

Jack nodded silently and Skye kept talking. "You should have seen them. The father wore a T-shirt with the text Attention boys! I'm her father! 'And the mother had the baby so lovingly in my arms that I ... that I ... "Skye's eyes began to fill with tears again.  
The hare jumped up from his seat, ran to her side and hugged her tightly.  
"Hey. Shhhh. That's fine. That's no cause for sadness, is it? "  
"No it is not. You're right. But as the couple left the bistro and walked down the street together, that thought occurred to me. "  
"Which one?" Jack asked in a subdued voice as he pressed his face firmly against her shoulder.  
"Why can't we be like that?"  
Now he turned his head toward Skye's face and frowned in confusion. "What? Why can't we be what? "  
"A family. Parents, "she answered with a heartbreaking sigh.  
"Oh ... I understand," Jack muttered.

Jack remembered it well when he visited his family at the cemetery with Skye. It was his mother's birthday. There Skye told that she wanted to move with him from the capital, because she felt uncomfortable there and they had no real friends.  
In contrast to Zootopia: here they had quickly made many friends.  
She also surprised him by talking about a fertility clinic in Tundra Town that was supposed to help Skye getting pregnant by Jack again. Although Skye was previously pregnant by Jack, she lost her first baby in a car accident.

Jack let go of Skye and sat down beside her on the bench.  
"Do you remember, at the cemetery at my family's grave?" Jack began. "You asked for us to move to Zootopia."  
"Yes, I know that very well. On this day your mother would have turned 60 years old. "  
"Correct. But you said something else. "  
"Jack?" Skye's heartbeat increased rapidly. She looked at him and noticed that he was now even more nervous.  
"You said that there is this fertility clinic in Tundra Town, which is supposed to be so good." Jack said developing a particular thought.

"Yes, I remember it again. I have completely suppressed that in the chaos of the last months. But ... "she could not speak further, she was too excited.  
Could it be, that Jack was about to...?  
"Yes, I understand it, Skye. So far, my thoughts have always been elsewhere, but now that the hustle and bustle is over and we finally have ourselves alone, I think we can finally devote ourselves to other things that we have always had to delay." "  
"Do you mean that you want to have a ..." she was stopped by Jack's finger on her lips.

"Skye, you know that I love you with all my heart and that I suffered a lot with you of that car accident back then." A tear began to form in his eye as he thought back to that dreadful time. "But I also know how happy I was for us, when you surprised me, that you would have a child of mine, which was occurred of our love. Even the doctors could not believe it was natural. "  
Now, the first tears began to form at Skye. "Jack. Please. Do not remember me that painful time again. "

"I'm sorry, I did not want to hurt you again. I really wanted to tell you something else. "  
"Yes?" What? she asked hopefully, already eagerly awaiting his question.  
Jack grabbed her hands, squeezed them tight. For the coming question, he summoned all his courage and had to swallow "Skye, do you want us both to go to Tundra Town to have a baby again with the help of the fertility clinic?"  
This time, Skye could not hold back and began to cry, but out of joy.  
She sobbed briefly, took Jack's cheeks in her hands, nourished himself very close to his lips and answered "Yes Jack, I want a baby from you." Shortly thereafter, they both kissed.  
When they parted, Jack wiped his tears from his face and took a deep breath.

"Huh! OK. But only on one condition. "Jack remarked sternly  
"Which one?" Skye asked, frowning.  
He raised his index finger and pointed to the table in front of her, where her half-finished breakfast was still left.  
"Eat up. Everything."

Skye began to smile again, hugging her lover with one hand, and eating the rest of her breakfast with her other hand. This time she even realized what a great hunger she had now.  
"Hey, you know what? Let's go celebrate tonight. Just you and me, "Jack said." And tomorrow morning we call the clinic and get an appointment. What do you think of that, my beauty?"  
"Yes. Yes that's great. That sounds wonderful, "Skye replied, looking forward to finally becoming the mother of Jack's baby.


	2. Strange Questions

The following evening, the two spent in the best restaurant in the city. They had not expected that they would still get a table. Jack wore a very elegant tuxedo and Skye her black dress, which she bought on an exclusive shopping tour with Judy. The first time she wore it, was in the 'Palmtop Casino', where Jack and Skye along with Nick and Judy took a break from the 'Buttercup' case.

The table was precisely covered with different cutlery for the different courses and different glasses for different types of drinks. A red cloth napkin was elaborately and artistically folded, it looked like a star. To the left of them was a small plate on which sliced bread could be buttered. The small slices of bread were wrapped in a bread basket in a white napkin, and the pre-portioned butter lay on a small glass plate, which in turn lay in a small glass bowl filled with ice cubes. The delicate flame of a red candle flickered lightly on the faces of the two guests. In one corner of the restaurant sat a black Jaguar in an elegant tailcoat on a black 'Bösendorfer grand piano', playing various slow melodies that underscore the special atmosphere of the restaurant.

"A wonderful good evening, dear lady and dear sir. If you will allow me to introduce myself: I am your todays Garçon, my name is Michael and tonight I will do my best to make you feel very comfortable in our house. "Introduced their Garçon, a lion who wore black trousers, a white shirt and a red service vest with a low neckline, without sleeves and an embroidered restaurant logo on the breast pocket. "I allowed myself for bringing you the menus. May I offer you an aperitif at the beginning? "He said as he handed over the menu to Skye and then to Jack, just as the old school of haute cuisine dictated: first serve the ladies, then the gentlemen.

Skye and Jack each order a Kir Royal and the Garçon let them study the offered food in peace. Since both had decided to become parents, Skye made a conscious effort to eat particularly vitamin-rich food.  
"What should the 'V' mean here?" She asks herself.  
"It says, 'Especially rich in vitamins," Jack replied.  
"Ah, that's good. That's exactly what works best for me, "she remarked. " And what do you take?"  
"Hmm. I'm not sure yet. "  
Short time Later, Michael came back with the two aperitifs. "Have you already decided on something?"

The two ordered each a soup and a main course. Skye decided for a vitamin-rich sequence and Jack for a protein-rich meal. As drinks, both chose non-alcoholic fruit juice cocktails with fruit pieces in it.  
As they waited for their order, Skye looked to both sides and paid attention to the interior of the posh restaurant. "Well ... we were very lucky," she said, looking back at Jack and holding her head slightly crooked.  
"Hmm," Jack replied with a slight nod and a slight smile in the corner of his mouth.

"In addition to that, we were able to get a free table in such a well-frequented restaurant in such a short time." She continued without actually sounding surprised.  
"Hmm," he nodded again with that half smile.  
Sky leaned forward a bit "A really strange coincidence, right? As if someone had organized something ... "  
"Hmmmmm." Jack nodded again, but this time with a traitorous grin. He too leaned forward and the lips of the two almost touched each other.  
"I should be very grateful to this person ..." she whispered.

"Yes, a nice gesture would make the person very happy." Jack just wanted to kiss her when she suddenly sat back and leaned against the backrest.  
"Oh what a pity that I do not know who that person could be." sighed she with a sad face, raising her head and closing her eyes slightly. Just enough for her to notice Jack's reactions.  
"But you know that it was me?" He continued leant forward.

"Oh yes ...?" Skye opened her eyes again, leaned forward again and took his hands in hers. "Can you prove that, Mr. Savage?"  
"Yes, I think I have some meaningful evidence." He let go of her hands, grabbing the back of her head with both hands, pulling her close to her and kissing her.  
"Well. I doubt that the amount of evidence in court is sufficient. "She said with a seductive smile.  
"Oh, I'm sure I'll find something there," he whispered, kissing her longer and harder.

"May I offer you both a dessert?" Michael inquired of them as he took away the empty plates.  
"Oh, no thanks. I'm not hungry anymore, "Sky replied.  
"Thank you. No. The food was really more than enough. "Jack reported" I think we should go home, what do you think"?  
She nodded silently.  
"Bring me the bill, Michael. I'll take that. "Voice Jack and pulled out his credit card.

"Very well. May I call a taxi for you in the meantime?" the Garçon offered.  
"Is not necessary. After this excellent meal, I would like to go home on foot. "Sky replied. "Are you on it, Jack?"  
He leaned back against his chair, letting one hand hang over the back and nodding. "Is certainly a good idea."  
Michael came back to the table with the bill and a portable card reader. Jack typed in his secret code and raised the payment amount by $ 30 as a tip.

The night was still pleasantly warm and the streets of Zoomania continued to be busy. The two walked close embrace and nobody exchanged a word. Sky smiled all the time dreamily, imagining what life as a parent would be like and what her baby would look like.  
When they arrived at her apartment, she asked him, "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"  
"No, why? We do not have an appointment yet. Besides, I think we'll get one in a week, at the earliest. "Jack replied.  
"Yes, probably." she sighed, looking down.  
"Hey. Are you alright? "Jack worried  
"Oh. You know, we should have done that much sooner. "

"Yeah, but how should we have done that? The 'Buttercup' case did not give us any peace and then at the beginning we had the 'MM-Gang' always dancing in front of our nose. The only free time we really had for ourselves, was in the casino with Judy and Nick. Not even on my birthday could we take the day off. And when we solved the case, we had to run the last months from one summons to the next and work off tons of evidence, "he said.  
"Yes, I remember that well. But luckily it's over now. "Skye hugged him, slipping her hands under his shirt on his back.  
"Sky? What will that be? "he looked up at her.  
"Nothing, why?" she asked in a sweet, innocent voice, tilting her head down to him.

"It seems to me you still want a dessert." Jack grabbed her cheeks and started to kiss her  
"Hmmm. Maybe. "he received as an answer.  
"Oh, is that so?" While they kissed more and more, Jack led them both slowly to a closet. "What were you thinking of?" he asked as he took one hand away from her cheek and reached for a certain drawer.  
"Depends on what's on offer," Skye replied, stroking his back.  
Jack opened the drawer and fished out a pair of sharp scissors.

"The offer tonight is especially ... individual." he whispered and began slowly and carefully with the scissors to cut the back of her dress from top to bottom.  
"Oh Jack, the dress was almost new and I've worn it only twice so far," she whined in a playful voice as the broken dress fell down her body.

"You'll get a new one from me ..." he put the scissors back in the drawer, closed it with a wave of his hand and pushed her kissing towards the bedroom. The cut dress remained lying on the floor.

The next morning both got up at about 08:30 and made up a full breakfast. Skye had prepared the phone number for the fertility clinic in Tundra Town. She wanted to be able to get treatment as soon as possible and noticed how her heart was racing with nervousness.

Jack stood in front of the toaster and took care of supplies. He often looked over at her and started to smile. Both of them as parents. Well, that could be something.  
After they had finished eating, they both sit down on the couch. Skye snuggled up to her bunny and began turning her phone around with her hands. Jack hugged her and rubbed her upper arm with one hand for reassurance.  
"Are you excited?" He asked gently.

"No... well... a little bit maybe... I'm totally nervous." She stuttered.  
"Shall I call you?" He offered.  
Skye took a deep breath and her heart beat back. "No, it's okay. I'll do it. I can do that. "  
She dialed the clinic phone number and heard a phone band asking Skye to wait as a staff member would soon be available.  
"Let me overhear," Jack whispered, and Skye switched the phone to loudspeakers-mode.

After a minute of waiting, "Klinikum Tundra Town, my name is Mandy. How can I help you? "Came a squeaky voice from a female mouse.  
"Hello, my name is Skye Winter and I want to be treated for artificial insemination."  
"I'm glad Mrs. Winter. Please tell me which species you belong to? "  
Sky frowned slightly and looked at Jack questioningly. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and shrugged. "I don't know. They'll know why they ask for it." pointed he with a shrug.  
"Why exactly do you need to know that?"

"Oh, do not worry, Mrs. Winter. We need these informations to be able to forward it to the right department, "Mandy reassured.  
"Okay I understand. I am a vixen. "  
"Good. Thank you. Are you single? "  
"No I'm not. Right now I'm just snuggling up to my darling, Jack. "Skye felt embarrassment rise.

"That's nice to hear. Married couples have the best chance of success in our clinic. "  
"Erm ... but we are not married." Skye's eyes widened and her ears sank. She looked Jack in the face and he had a look as if he was just seeing a ghost. Both became red in the face.  
"Oh, forgive Ms. Winter. Mostly, married couples contact us. But that is no obstacle for us. "Mandy apologized.  
"Is ... is alright." Skye stuttered. "Dou you need more informations?" Sky asked after clearing her throat.

"Yes, there is just one important question from me and then I can forward you immediately to the appropriate department for you."  
"And what is this question about?" Sky wanted to know. Her hands started to sweat. She had not expected such strange questions. Not even Jack. Both broke away from each other, sitting upright side by side on the couch and staring at her phone.  
"Will there be an artificial insemination within your own species, or an inter-species fertilization." Both heard Mandy's squeaky voice coming from the speaker.

Sky and Jack froze in horror. This last question was even stranger than the previous one. Nobody answered.  
"Hello? Ms. Winter? Are you still there? "Mandy asked after a while.

Skye blinked and shook her head slightly to release herself from her rigidity. "Y-Yes. Naturally. I am still here. I just did not expect such questions. "  
"Sorry, Ms. Winter. It was not my intention to embarrass you. I always have to ask the callers if it will be a similar type or an inter-species treatment. Only that way, it can be guaranteed that you will be transmitted to a specialist doctor. "Mandy apologized.

"Oh, okay. Well, so... it's gonna ... it's gonna be ... "Skye stammered. She did not want to pronounce the word 'interspecies' because she felt it was a negative word and there weren't always positive reactions to it. Actually, she even despised it.  
Jack noticed her vulnerability, took the phone from her and cleared her throat. "Well, what my girlfriend is trying to say is that it is an inter-species treatment."

"Thanks for this information. And to which species do you belong to, sir? "  
Now Jack's hands became sweaty. "Well ... erm ...". He breathed deeply again, activated his agent mode and answered directly, "I'm a hare."  
"Good. Thank you, I have entered all the necessary inputs into the computer. "The mouse answered. "Your responsible doctor is called Dr. Connor and she works in the IS-FH department. "  
"What does this 'IS-FH' mean?" Sky wanted to know after she regained her composure.

"It's an internal acronym for 'Inter Species- Fox Mother & Hare Father'." Mandy explained. "I see that Dr. Connor is currently available in her office. If you want, I can connect you trough right away. "Offered the mouse.  
"Yes please!" Syke and Jack shouted at the same time.

"Department 'IS-FH'. Dr. Connor speaking. "They heard after a few seconds of a female person.  
"Hello, we're Skye Winter and Jack Savage. We have phoned because for an artificial insemination and ... erm ... we've been... erm ... put trough to you by a certain Mandy. She said you were the best fit for our case. "Sky spoke

"One moment please ... Oh. Hehe! All right, I understand. You talked to Mandy?" The doctor chuckled. "I would like to apologize to you many times for Mandy. She has only been working with us recently and she does not yet have such a cautious approach. I really hope she did not scare you too much. She just tries to collect as much information as possible in advance so we doctors can take care of our patients better. "

"Yes indeed. Mandy was very thorough. "Jack remarked and could not resist a smile.  
"Well then. Let's start, "said the doctor. "According to Mandys ... let's say 'research' ... you are both a mixed couple. Is that correct?"  
"Yes, that's correct." Skye answered  
"Good. The name of the soon-to-be mother is Skye Winter and she is a vixen. The brave father is called Jack Savage and is a hare. Is that true? "  
"Correct," responded the two respondents.

"Okay ... it seems you both have not been registered with us yet." Dr. Connor detected, as she searched for their patient data.  
"That's true. We have not had a chance yet, "Jack replied.  
"Hmm ... let me check something quickly ... Ah! Very good. I just see that in 4 hours, I would have time for a personal conversation with you two in my office, if you would like that. "

"Oh! So soon? "Skye exclaimed in surprise. She looked inquiringly at Jack and he nodded in agreement. "Yes gladly. In 4 hours at your office. We love to come."  
"Great. In the meantime, I will send you some forms and questionnaires. Please fill them and mail them back to the clinic. This will help us speed up your treatment. "

It did not take long as they received the announced forms from Dr. Connor mailed.  
They printed out the documents, sat down at the kitchen table and began filling them out.

On the first pages, they were asked about general information such as name, age, height, weight or species. Nothing special. But on the last page then surprising questions appeard.  
"What the ...!" Jack exclaimed in surprise, raising his eyebrows. "Do they really want to know that? That's none of their business! "

"What do they want to know from you? Let me see. "Skye asked, picked up his form and read the concerned questions. At first her expression remained neutral, then she started to smile. Shortly thereafter, her smile turned into a giggle and finally a loud laugh.  
"Hey, I do not find it that funny." He groused.

"And ... and ... and I thought ... Mandy ... would be ... But that ... is ... the top." Skye laughed so hard she put her arms on the table and buried her face in her arms. Her eyes watered with laughter and she was just getting air barely.  
Jack folded his arms and looked up, his mouth drawn as if he did not believe in a suspect's testimony.  
Skye managed to calm down a bit, straightened up again, wiped away her tears and chuckled his first question "No Jack, you have no problems wi - hihihi - th ... your ..."

"Of course not. I've already proved that to you a few times. "He interrupted her. "Last night, for example, we were both in great shape."  
Skye began to giggle again, putting both her hands in front of her mouth and turning to one side. She fought successfully against the next laugh attack.  
"And anyway." Jack reached back to his form and pointed to the next question "Why do they want to know if something like that is known in my male relationship and how much I am related to those affected ?!"

Now Skye could not hold it anymore. She leaned back in her chair, moved her head back so far that she could look up at the ceiling, and snorted again with laughter. She put both hands on her stomach, which still hurt before the previous laugh and was now tortured again by violent laughter.  
"Thank you very much for your moral support. You're really a big help to me, Skye, "he grumbled.

In response, she raised a hand, clenched a fist and held her thumb up. "Anytime Jack , anytime," she squeaked.  
"So. What else do they want to know? "He grumbled, reading the last of his questions. He opened his eyes wide, slammed his flat hand, in which the form was at the same time, on the table and moaned "They can't be serious. Absolutely not"

Skye pulled Jack's form out from under his hand and glanced at the last question. She tried to read this question, chuckling. "How much ... do you ... think... do you... release ... when ..." she broke down laughing again.  
Jack raised his two arms to his chest, palms up, as if catching something. "How should I know that?! As if I would always measure that with a measuring cup. Unbelievable such questions. "

"In ... in the kitchen ... is a ... a measuring cup. But ... but please: throw it in the trash afterwards, "Sky teased, laughing.  
"Ha-ha-ha. That's not funny at all. "He growls, positioning his hands against his hips in indignation. "But show me, what kind of questions do you have?"  
Skye tried to get her form out of reach, but because of her laugh she was not fast enough and Jack managed to get her form out of her hands

"Hey, that's mean. You only got two questions there. Number one: When did you have your last ... "he did not get any further.  
"Hey! Gimme that. You do not need to know that. "Skye grabbed her form from his hands and gave the rabbits a nudge. Jack dropped sideways from his chair to the floor, nimbly rolled on landing and came to his knees grinning.  
"How you would have reacted if that had happened to you in your last undercover mission."

"JACK! Be quiet. Something like that can't be controled by a woman. "Skye's laughter came to an end quickly and her gaze darkened.

"Oh, tell me, what was your last question? I think it was similar to: 'Describe the color and characteristics of your out...' "again he was interrupted by her. She jumped up from her chair with her form and pen in one hand, with the other hand she reached for Jack's forehead and pushed him backwards so that he tipped over on his back. "You are disgusting Jack. Be glad that you have not such a woman problems. "  
She marched on towards the kitchen and answered the last two questions on her form. When she was done, she turned to Jack and saw that he was still laid grinning on his back.

"Hey you lazy bunny. Get up and answer your last three questions. I want us to return the forms to the clinic as soon as possible. "  
Jack lying on his back turned his head that he now could look at her upside-down from his perspective. His grin disappeared and he made a slight drowning "Yes, but what should I answer? I can clearly answer the first question with a 'No'. I can't comment on the second question because I'm the only surviving member of the Savage family. And now, seriously, how am I supposed to answer the third question? "

Skye thought for a moment about his answers. He was definitely right with the first and second answers. Only the answer to his third question was really not that easy until ...  
A grin formed quickly on her face as she opened a particular drawer in the kitchen area to fetch a particular item from it. Jack could not see the object because it has been hiding behind her back.  
She walked slowly towards him, who had already sat down on the floor towards her direction.

"Skye?" Jack asked with wide eyes and lowered ears. "What are you up to?"  
She leaned close to him, their noses just 1 inch apart, and she had a very mischievous expression on her face. He continued staring uncertainly into her eyes.

"Well, we still have some time left until our appointment with Dr. Connor, "she whispered slowly, squeezing the mysterious object into his hands. "Can you handle it on your own, or ... should I help you with this?"  
She straightened up with a cheeky grin and Jack looked down to see what kind of object he held in his hands.  
It was: a measuring cup.


	3. Initial discussions

As arranged, Jack, Skye, and Dr. Connor sat in the doctor's office. Dr. Connor was a female reindeer and about 55 years old. She was specialized in artificial insemination between vixens and male rabbits. Through her work she was able to help many couples, but unfortunately not all. Unfortunately, the success was only 40%.  
She just threw a quick glance at Skye's completed form.

"Hmm. Okay, general data is complete ... "she flipped through all the pages" and you also filled in the special questions, Skye. Very good."  
Then she reached for Jack's form and flipped through it.

"You too have answered everything Jack ... Very well." Conner glanced at his three special questions. "Hmm. The first question is answered with 'no'. That's good. Actually very good."  
Jack looked over at the doctor with a 'Of course, what else?' -look.  
"Oh. You have no relatives? Well, I'm sorry. "She spoke as she read the answer to the second question.

At the third answer, she paused for a moment, tilting her head in astonishment. "Mr. Savage, how did you ... ""You don't want to know, Doc. You don't want to know it at all, "Jack ... well ... Alright. From your information, I see no obstacles to not soon start with your treatment. Are you in such a clinic for the first time? "Skye and Jack answered with a 'Yes' and held each other's hands.

"Good, I understand. If you want I can show you one of our treatment rooms afterwards. Now, however, I'd like to ask you a few questions that were not in the forms, personal questions. You know, some details should really be clarified only in person between us three.  
"OK. What else do you need from us? "Skye asked.  
"Well, my dear. How long have you been trying to have a baby? "  
The vixen and the hare looked at each other and both mumbled. "Several months, almost a year?"

"OK. For so long. And how many times a week are you with each other ...? "  
"Well, Dr. Conner, we have been busy with our work for the last few months. There were often several weeks in a row, where nothing happened between us. "Jack replied with lowered eyes. He had the feeling that he had disappointed Skye during that time.  
"Yes, it is mostly the same problem at many couples. Not only here in my department, but also in other departments, the profession is usually a reason for no activities with each other. You have indicated that you are both agents of the MCB, right? I imagine such long days and nights and dangerous missions." Dr. Connor commentet.

"Yeah, that's common in our profession," sighed Skye. "But even under normal circumstances, you're not always safe, not even on the road."  
"Yes, I know that. As soon as people are sitting in their cars, they imagine themselves as kings of the streets," the doctors replied with a half smile. "But woe if two of those stubborn heads meet at a crossroads, then ..." she wanted to go on, but then she noticed Skye's sad face and how her eyes watered.

"Is everything alright, my little one?" She asked worriedly and pulled out a tissue dispenser under her desk.  
Skye nodded but still had to sob.  
The experienced doctor immediately realized that it was not the truth. "Something's bothering you, isn't it Skye?"  
Jack took his crying girlfriend in his arms and tried to calm her with tender stroking.

"Would you like to talk about it? Maybe I can help." offered Dr. Conner.  
"Skye? Darling? Shall I tell her? "Jack whispered softly into Skye's ear.  
After receiving a short nod from her as confirmation, he began to explain. "Well ... almost over a year ago, we have achieved something that nobody thought possible."  
The doctor nodded silently and listened attentively.  
Jack continued, "She surprised me and everyone else that she was ... pregnant ... by me."

Dr. Connor was literally killed by this news. "S-Skye ... she got pregnant? Of you? How? "She quickly grabbed a blank notebook and began to write notes in a hurry. She wanted to write down this unusual event as accurately as possible.

"Unfortunately nobody could explain that. Not our doctors either. They all spoke, that this should not be possible due to our different genetics. But still, she actually became pregnant by me - even the natural way. We later learned that it had worked even with other different couples.  
"What happened then Jack?" the doctor asked.

"In another examination, we were told that Skye would have one only kit. It was not clear at the beginning if it would be a boy or a girl. I was even convinced that we would have a daughter. "  
"I ... I was so looking forward to the little one," Skye sobbed, still burying her face in his shoulder. "I ... I even imagined what she would look like, what personality she had. From the time I knew about her, I even had developed maternal instincts."

Dr. Connor sensed that a really, REALLY bad event had to have occurred. Even though she did not want to hear it personally, she knew it had to be said. Only then could she help the two in their situation.  
"Shhh. It's all right Skye. We will handle it together, do you hear? "Jack comforted his girlfriend.  
"Jack? Though this may have been very difficult for both of you, I need to know: what happened to the baby? "The doctor put her hands together and leaned her elbows against the tabletop, holding her folded hands over her mouth.

"Skye was in the second month pregnant when she drove home in the car from the office. At ... an intersection ... "Jack had to swallow too. He fought hard to stay as calm as possible. He did not want to hurt Skye any more. "... there hit... a drunk ... her in the ... side." A tear I formed in his eye. "Skye suffered ... a ... miscarriage."

Dr. Connor closed her eyes, took a deep breath and held her breath for a while. It took her a while to process this new information and she did not move a single bit. She begrudged no one such misfortunes. Nobody deserved this. This world could be so cruel.

She opened her eyes again and knew that she now had to ask Skye some unpleasant questions. "Skye, I know these memories have to be bad. But I only need a few details of your pregnancy at the time to be able to help you both better today and in the near future. Do you understand that? "  
She nodded slightly and turned her head on Jack's shoulder so that she could face Dr. Conner. "What ... what do you want to know?" Skye asked, still a bit sobbing, her eyes still wet with all those tears.

"During your pregnancy, was anything abnormal detected in the examinations? Have you been asked questions that seemed strange to you: Have you been visited by several doctors, more than might have been necessary? "

"No, not that I know," answered the vixen, fighting her sadness. She grabbed a handkerchief and wiped away her tears. "The examinations were completely normal and the results seemed to be common. Although a few doctors were interested in me and my baby, even more than I thought, I think it was more because they all wanted to know how Jack and I did it. Otherwise, I had the usual signs such as morning sickness, changing appetite loss and then again cravings for something absurd, as well as the frequent need to visit the ladies room."

"Otherwise there was nothing? Nothing at all? "The doctor asked again.  
"No. Nothing, "Skye replied.  
"Hmmm. OK. That sounded pretty good. I mean think about it Skye: You, a vixen, somehow managed to receiveJack's baby, a hare, in a natural way, and there were no complications during your pregnancy, no unusual exams or tests, and just the same, common side effects as with any other pregnancy of similar type too. Shall I tell you what I hear from it? "  
"What?" Whimpered Skye

"The fact that you two will make it again with my help. Because you have just confirmed to me through your story that you are perfectly capable of becoming parents. It may not be easy, but it will definitely be successful. " Connor jumped up from her chair. "And I can also tell you why this is going to happen: Because we are here in Zootopia, where everything is possible. In addition, I promise you the following: in the next few weeks you will come in through this door with a huge smile in my office. And you know why? Because you will then present to me a positive pregnancy test. "

Skye got such swept away by Dr. Conner's speach that she jumped up and embraced the doctor full of gratitude, her previous sadness had blown away.

"Yes, exactly my dear, that's the attitude I want to see with you. Away with grief and a bad past and keep up with the joy of a new beginning. "Said the doctor full of verve. She was glad that she could cheer up Skye again. "If you are still on it, we can look at one of the treatment rooms. There, I can also better explain to you what will await us in the near future. "

"Yeah, that sounds good," Skye replied and Jack nodded confidently. He was glad to see Skye so motivated.

The three walked down a corridor in which frequent distant doors could be seen on both sides. After a while Dr. Connor stopped in front of a door, knock and hold her ears very close to the door. She knocked again, this time stronger, and opened the door a little.  
"Hello? Is someone inside? "She asked through the gap.  
The doctor received no answer.

She opened the door a little more, just enough to see in the room. She wanted to make sure the room was not already used by someone else.  
She quickly realized it was empty, turned back to Skye and Jack and said, "The room is empty, we can go in." She pushed the door open with one hand and Skye and Jack entered the room.

It looked like a standard treatment room in a normal hospital. The whole interior was made of metal, in the middle was an examination table with a thin mattress, in the room there was a window and the ceiling lighting shrouded the room in a cold blue. In one corner stood a computer, an ultrasound machine, a complicated-looking microscope, and other devices that were completely unknown to them.  
"Do all the rooms here look like this?" Skye asked.

"Yes. We can not guarantee that the treatments will always take place in the same room. It is therefore important that the rooms are all designed and equipped the same way so that us doctors do not have get used to them all the time." explained Dr. Conner.  
Jack felt uneasy. As an agent, he had spent so many hours in treatment rooms, but he had never experienced this one with its cold atmosphere. "Hmmm". he grumbled as he looked around.

The doctor noticed his critical face and replied, "Well, admittedly, it's not the 'Sahara Star' Hotel, but our rooms have to come up with different requirements."  
"Well, it will be fine. How long does such a treatment take per day? Skye wanted to know and looked at the devices more closely.  
"We try to keep the treatments here in the clinic under half a day. However, it is not necessary to always come here. You can do some things at home too, Skye. "

Dr. Connor opened a few drawers to showcase the various utensils. There were items including such as various syringes, scalpels, different pipettes, test tubes or plier-like tools.

"These are typical instruments that we mostly use for interventions. If you put on latex gloves, you can even take them in your hands, "offered the doctor.  
"Which interventions are needed here in the clinic?" Jack asked, leaning over one of the open drawers to inspect the contents more closely. Concerned that he might damage something, he did not want to touch the instruments. Skye threw only a quick in the drawers.

"It will probably be best if I explain the procedure to you, so that you have a rough idea of how the treatment will work out." spoke Dr. Conner. "First we have to control your genetic material. This is very important especially for inter pairs like you. But I'm sure we will not find anything because you both almost ..." the doctor broke off the sentence because she did not want to address Skye's bad car accident again.

Dr. Connor cleared his throat and continued talking. "Then Skye injects herself hormones into her abdominal area to produce several egg cells."  
The doctor now turned to Jack "In the meantime Jack, we need some samples of your ... 'little soldiers' ... to see how fit and active the little guys are."  
"My boys are always active and top fit," he noted.

"I'm sure of that." Smirked the doctor and explained further "After we have waited by ultrasound examinations the best possible time, we will take with a local anesthetic egg cells from Skye belly. Only a few small cuts are needed, this is just a small intervention. Then the hardest part will be done: we try to fertilize Skyes egg cells in a special test tube as soon as possible - that's a race against time, because the longer this process takes, the lower are the chances of success."

As Skye and Jack stopped inspecting the medical equipment and utensils, the doctor closed the drawers again and escorted them back to her office. On the way she continued "After fertilization, the egg cells are then cultivated in so-called 'incubators', so that an embryo can form. Dispensable fertilized egg cells are frozen by us in order to have a quick access to them if need be. This embryo is then reintroduced into Skye uterus and after that we have to wait. At the earliest 14 days later we can then carry out a pregnancy test. "

"Will this embryo be reinstated by a local operation?" Jack asked.  
"No, that's not possible at this stage." Conner.  
"How is it done then?" Skye wanted to know.  
"Now at this stage, the embryo can only be reinstated through the 'normal way' into Skye. The insertion is performed by ultrasound. "  
"What do you mean?" Jack still did not understand.  
"We have to reinstate the embryo through Skye's intimate area into her uterus." the doctor pointed to the relevant body opening.

Now Jack understood. He looked at Skye and saw concern in her face. "Are you okay, Skye?"  
"Yes, yes. I'm just surprised how complicated it all is, "his girlfriend reported.  
"That's how everyone thinks at the beginning. But science has not found a better alternative so far." commented Dr. Conner.

The three finally returned to the doctor's office and sat down at the desk.  
"I have more information for you here, where the whole thing is better explained with graphics. I'll gladly give it to you. "she offered.  
Jack and Skye both looked questioningly at each other. Without a word, both knew what their partner had in mind: "Shall we dare? Will we succeed? "

"I can start your treatment in the next few days, if you want to." remarked Dr. Connor, as she checked her calendar on the computer.  
Syke and Jack still looked at each other, at first she started to smile at him and then he smiled back at her.  
"So, what do you think, Skye? Shall we do it? "

"Yes, let's do it," she replied and turned to the doctor. "Yes please, Dr. Conner. I want to be treated by you. "  
Jack and Syke held each other's hands.  
"Fine. I am very happy for you. I'll give you some medicines for the first phase right now. " answered Dr. Conner happily.


	4. A Rough Start

On their first day of treatment in the clinic samples of their genetic heritage were taken from Jack and Skye to test for whether it has possible defects.  
"This control will not take long." reassured Dr. Conner the two after removal. "But as I said before, I'm sure everything will be alright with your DNA. But what I need from you, Jack, is a sample of your ... "  
"Again in a measuring cup?" He interrupted the doctor, sighing.

Skye closed her eyes, put both hands on her mouth, and fought a laugh. Nevertheless, she could not avoid an audible giggle. "Shall I help you again Jack, or will you manage on your own?"  
He threw Skye a 'You'll regret it' look. Dr. Conner grinned as well "Do not worry Jack, a measuring cup will not be necessary. You only need to deliver it in a regular disposable cup. "

"But not about here, right?" he asked shocked with a dropped ear.  
Sky could not hold back, and began to laugh loudly. "Oh please do not Dr. Connor. Spare us that sight. "  
The doctor had to laugh now. "Oh do not worry Jack, we have set up a separate room for such situations. It is very well insulated against noise and if necessary, there are several magazines on. Unfortunately, we can not offer films. You will be taken there by someone soon. Take your time with it."

After Jack had delivered his sample in the plastic cup, he left the room with the filled cup in one hand. As he stepped outside, he noticed how busy it was outside. That would have been no problem for him, but unfortunately his cup was completely transparent and there were still many meters to the treatment room. In addition, he had not received a bag in which the cup could have been hidden. He had no choice but to squeeze through the crowd in the hope that nobody would notice what Jack was holding in his hand.

But he was unlucky: some of the people, presumably other patients, stared at him slightly disgusted and tried not to get too close to him. Other people, mostly young female nurses, started giggling and whispering as if they were laughing at him.  
Jack's ears dropped to the back of his head, he looked down at the ground with a crimson head and if he had the ability, he would instantly sink into the ground in shame.

"This is not my day today, not at all," he grumbled. "If I had known that, then I would have not ..." when he realized what he almost finished saying, he would have liked to slap his own face.

Jack remembered Skye's reaction in the bistro as she watched the tiger family. No, he could not do that to Skye, he was not allowed to. She had already had a bad time behind her and he did not want to disappoint or even hurt her. He had to be strong now and be there for her. The next few weeks would be harder and Skye needed him as her support, as her shield.

The hare stopped and looked around: they all stared at him, some even made fun of him. He looked down again, closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, and thought of Nick's words, 'Never let them know they have you.'  
Jack lifted his head back up, his two ears were upright again and his shame and red face vanished completely. His face changed to his agent-typical grim expression, with which he had already earned respect and awe of many people.

Completely transformed from small and uncertain to now single-minded and inviolable, he now marched upright without wanting to dodge the other towards Skye's treatment room. Almost all the people around him noticed this sudden change, fell silent quickly and cleared Jack's path. He carried the cup in his hand as if he were carrying a coffee mug. Luckily he did not think of drinking from it, otherwise it would have had negative consequences.

When Jack entered the treatment room, he set the cup with his sample on a metallic table next to Dr. Connor. "So. Done. Do you need anything else from me, Doc?" he asked, his voice still serious. He was still in agent mode.  
The doctor and also Skye stared at him with wide eyes. They both had not expected this entry.

"Erm ... Jack ..." began Dr. Conner embarrassed. "Why did you bring her cup here?"  
"What do you mean by that? You yourself told me that you need a sample from me ... "  
"Yes, that is right. But I actually meant, why did you bring the cup here. "

Jack turned to look at Skye and their doctor alternately with his eyes. He did not fully understand where the problem was, "What does that mean?" he wanted to know from Dr. Conner..  
"Why ... why did you bring the cup instead of leaving it in the room? An assistant would have brought the sample to our lab soon after, "she explained.

"Oh Jack ..." Skye whispered, holding both hands over her mouth. "Did you really just go like THAT across the department? You did not have to do that. "  
"Was not there a note at the door explaining what to do after completion?" the doctor inquired.  
Jack's agent mode ended abruptly and he now had a puzzled expression on his face. He had not paid any attention to whether such a note hung on the door. If it did, he probably just ignored it.

"No, I did not see any. It may have fallen on the floor, "he lied.  
"Alright. No problem. Nothing happened. I'll find someone getting it to the lab." noted Dr. Connor with a smile. She wrote something on a small sticker, stuck it to the cup and asked an assistant to bring the cup to the laboratory.  
"I think that was enough excitement for today, right? I will tell you the test results as soon as I have them. Until then you can only wait, but do not worry, I'm sure we will not find anything negative about you. I'll get in touch with you about an appointment. "

The couple said goodbye to Dr. Connor and made his way home. As the two passed by the room where Jack gave his sample, he discovered that the door was slightly open because a cleaner inside was cleaning it up. He stopped and opened the door completely and glanced at the inner face of the door. There was actually a note hanging there and it was very well attached.

"Probably dropped on the ground, huh?" Skye teased.  
"Yeah okay, you got me. I just did not read it, "Jack grumbled  
"How come? Were you so distracted in there? "She grinned  
"It's not that great in there..."

"I do not know, I think the room looks relaxing ..." Skye glanced into the room and giggled slightly.  
"Oh believe me, I was not really relaxed when I was with ... with ... it so suddenly in the middle of a busy corridor," he pronounced with a grunt. "So enough already, I want to get out of here!"  
Jack grabbed Skye by the back and urged her to the exit.

After a few days, both of them just returned from shopping, they received a phone call from Dr. Connor. She informed both about the results of the examination. "I have now received your results of the tests. Both your genomes are in perfect order and even Jack's sample showed many hard-working helpers. Skye can pick up the hormone injections from me to start producing her egg cells immediately."

Skye and Jack were very happy to hear this good news.  
"I do know that with me everything is fine," Jack grinned.  
"Great. Thank you for the good news, Dr. Conner. I'll go straight to you right now." Skye rejoiced .

They quickly cleared their purchases and Skye was about to run out of the apartment when Jack held her by the wrist.  
"Jack, what's up?" She asked in surprise.

"I ... I ..." he began. "I want to be with you ..." he answered with lowered eyes.  
"But…. but why? I'll just get the syringes and then come right back. "  
"I do not want to be alone."  
"Okay Jack. Of course you can come along if you want. But tell me, what's wrong with you? "  
Jack did not know why it felt so strange. Since he was an agent, this has never happened to him before.

After the two had met Dr. Connor in the office, all three went into a treatment room shortly thereafter. The doctor asked Skye to lie down on the treatment table.  
"Please lift your shirt and release your stomach. I want to show you now how best to inject the hormones yourself. Just because of the injections, you do not need extra to come here, you can do that at home. Just make sure you keep the syringes cool and dark. "

"Cool and dark ... like in the fridge?" Jack asked.  
"Yes, that's no problem." replied Dr. Conner, took a syringe from its packaging, and walked over to Skye.

"Attention Skye." Said the doctor forming a crease in Skye's belly. "First, like me, make a stomachfold at the level of your belly button. Then inject the complete contents of the hormone syringe. Make sure that you do not throw away the empty syringe in the normal household waste. The safest solution is to dispose of them in pharmacies. Not that any junkies come up with stupid ideas. "  
"Of course. I understand Dr. Connor. "Skye replied.

"Well, that will now burn a bit." warned the doctor and stabbed the syringe into Skye's belly fold.  
"Gosh!" Escaped Skye and wided her eyes. 'Burning a bit' was an understatement.  
Jack realized that it had to be unpleasant for Sky and took with both his hands on one her hand and rubbed it. He hoped to distract her from the burning pain. She looked at him gratefully and a small tear formed in the corner of her eye. "It's okay, I've gotten worse."  
Jack smiled and nodded.

"To help the skin heal the needle punctures, I'd like to recommend a special ointment. You can also get it in the pharmacy." noted Dr. Connor. "So. That was it. If you inject yourself every day around noon, we should be able to remove Skye's egg cells after about 2 weeks. "  
"Will there be side effects?" Jack asked.

"Yes, very probably. You need to know that Skye's body will undergoe a kind of boost period through the hormone treatment. All the classic symptoms, such as irritability or frequent mood changes, but even more intensified by the hormone treatment. " The doctor answered .  
"Did you hear that, Jack? You should be careful me not biting you." giggled Skye.

"Oh, do not worry, it will not be that bad ... usually." chuckeled Dr. Conner. "Also, it's very likely that Skye's abdomen will tense after the first week. In this time I would advise against that you move extremely, otherwise that will be very unpleasant for you Skye. But enough for today. I'll give you syringes for a week and in 7 days we'll see us for an intermediate inspection, Okay?"

Jack and Skye both nodded for confirmation, got the syringes from the doctor, and then got the ointment from a pharmacy to help the skin heal.

The next day, just after lunch, Skye got an injection from the fridge and went to the couch. Jack was already sitting on one end of the couch holding the ointment in his hands. Skye laid flat on the couch and put her legs over Jack's legs, in this position he could lubricate her belly with the healing ointment.

"All right, let's get it over" Skye breathed deeply. She took the syringe out of the packaging, lifted her shirt so that her stomach was free and formed with one hand the belly fold. "One ... two ... three!" the vixen counted mentally to prepare for the bite and the slight burning "Ouch!" She cried at the penetration. "That's not a light burn, it's almost an inferno!" she remarked, fighting the burning with a distorted face. She injected herself the hormone dose saying, "You expect me to stand that for 2 weeks? No wonder I'm going to be so moody. "Skye pulled the empty syringe out of her stomach and took a few more deep breaths. In the meantime Jack began to groom the injection site over a large area with the healing ointment.

"Maybe that's just in the beginning? Maybe the ointment will make the skin more elastic? "Jack said.  
"Yes, maybe." Skye hoped. When she tried to get up she winced as the burning reappeared.  
"Hey, slowly. Keep lain down for a while, "Jack said reassuringly and squeezed down Skye's shoulder gently so she lay down again." Give your stomach a short break, so that the burning can disappear."  
"Yes OK. You're right, "she sighed.

"Should I get you something? Something to drink or something sweet? "Jack offered.  
"No thanks. But it would be kind of you if you could turn on the television. "  
"Of course. Gladly, "answered the rabbit, cautiously climbed down from the couch under Skye's legs, turned on the big TV and brought her the remote control.

Then he pushed a large, comfortable armchair toward Skye, climbed on it, and held Skye's free hand as she zapped through the many different channels. She did not know which show she wanted to watch. At some point Skye stopped at a documentary about volcanoes and watched the program. After a while Jack realized that she had fallen asleep. He pulled a fluffy blanket from a cupboard and covered her with it.

"It's only 2 weeks." he sighed softly. "But 2 very long weeks".


	5. A hard first week

The first week did not seem to pass. Skye injected the hormone injections every day at noon, and Jack always lubricated the healing ointment on her stomach. Jack had the impression that it was increasingly difficult for her to give herself the injections. Her expression revealed that it probably had to be very hurtful. He decided to address this at the next appointment with Dr. Conner.

As predicted, Sykes mood changed - there were times when she was easily irritable, then she was again unusually good mood and then she was also very sorrow and sad.

On the sixth day, both of them ordered their lunch at an Italian restaurant. Jack picked it up from there because Skye just did not feel like leaving the apartment. As he left the apartment, Skye was lying on the couch, again zapping through the many canals with an angry look on her face. She just could not find an interesting program.

Jack walked to the Italian and was totally lost in thoughts. He was worried about his Skye. He knew that her mood swings came mainly from the hormone treatment.  
"Oh Skye, if only I could help you," he thought as he entered the restaurant to pick up their orders.

When he got back to their apartment, he put the bags of food on the kitchen table and went into the living room, where he suspected Skye lying on the sofa. But she was not there anymore. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket to see if she had sent him a message - no new message.  
"Skye, where are you?" he sighed.

Then Jack heard a noise. He turned his ears to determine the direction of the sound and hear it more clearly. It came from the bedroom, the door was closed. He quietly approached the door and put an ear to it. What he could hear now did not please him at all: it was Skye and she was crying.

The rabbit knocked on the door and waited for Skye's reaction that he could enter the bedroom, but there was no signalling. He knocked a second time, no answer.  
He quietly opened the door, looked into the bedroom and immediately his ears fell limply behind the back of his head and his eyes widened. The sight that greeted him, hurt him in his soul and his heart.

He spotted Skye lying on the bed. She was lying on her side with her back to the bedroom door curled up into a ball. Between her chest and her legs drawn up, she had pinshed a big cushion, in which she buried her face. Jack could hear her crying clearly, though her sobs were muffled by the cushion.  
"Skye, what's up? Why are you crying? "He asked.  
He received no answer.

The rabbit took a few steps into the bedroom and stood right in front of her. "Skye? Darling? Talk to me. What's going on? "He gently put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Go away!" Sobbed Skye, her face was still buried in the cushion.  
Jack sighed, went to his free side of their shared bed and climbed on it. At that moment, she turned around so Skye's back faced to Jack."

Did you get a call from the clinic?" He asked worriedly.  
"No. I told you to go away, "she answered whimpering.  
Jack ignored her request. He did not want to leave her alone. "So is everything okay with the treatment?"  
In response, she started sobbing harder.

"So it has something to do with the treatment." Jack thought. He lay down on the bed and crawled close to her without touching her back. He wanted to hug her tightly but hesitated, he did not know how to handle this situation. The hare decided to approach carefully and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch but said nothing and did not resist. She just kept crying.  
"Skye. Please. Tell me, what happend."  
"I ... I want ... you to ... leave me alone," she replied after a few seconds.

"Listen, darling. You know that I love you with all my heart and that also means that I will never leave you alone, no matter what comes to us. Did you understand that?"  
"But ... but ... I ..." Skye whispered.

"No, no, but." He interrupted her and approached a bit more to be able to embrace her with one arm cautiously and slowly - she still did not fight back. "Completely no matter what depresses you, what worries you, what makes you sad affects me as well. You're a part of me and I'm part of you. So please Skye, explain what's going on. "  
"I ... I ... I can not." She sobbed

"Whatever makes her such grief, must be really bad." Jack thought. "The way she reacted previously to my question about the treatment, might be probably her problem."  
Jack laid gently his head on her shoulder and asked tenderly, "Does it have anything to do with the treatment?"

After a few seconds, she answered "No."  
It was not hard for him to find out that was not true.  
"Really Skye?" He asked, stroking her head with his free hand and caressing her between her ears - he knew that this was her most sensitive place and she always enjoyed being caressed there.

"Yes, it does." she admitted.  
Jack sighed in relief.  
"Good. What's going on? "He asked  
Skye did not answer again. But her cry had subsided.  
"Skye. Please. Turn around and let me help you, "Jack said softly, pulling her shoulder lightly to make her turn around - with success.

He slid a piece back to give her space and she turned slowly to him over. She continued to cling to the cushion, into which her face was still burrowed into.

"Darling? Look at me, please. "Jack asked, grabbing the cushion to put it aside.  
He noticed that she was still holding the cushion firmly but did not want to force it out of her grip. After two seconds she reluctantly released it and Jack put the cushion behind him. Skye was still in her rolled-up position. She looked down at herself. Jack reached for both hands for her cheeks to gently turn her head towards him. He succeeded.

She gave in and looked at him, her eyes were totally red in the weeping.  
He moved closer to Skye and wanted to hug her, but that was not possible because of her pulled legs.  
"Skye. Please. Let me help you, what's going on? "He knew why she was so worried, but he wanted her to say it.  
She looked at him with big, glassy eyes but said nothing.

"Skye. Come on. Open yourself to me. "Jack pleaded.  
Now Skye's rolled-up posture began to open and the hare could now hug his Skye.  
"I ... I ... I can not do it," Skye muttered. "It is too much for me."  
"Is it about the syringes? Tomorrow we have an appointment with Dr. Conner, we can ask her tomorrow if ... "

Skye interrupted him. "No ... well ... yes, that's it as well."  
"As well? What else is it? "Jack asked, worried and surprised  
"It ... it's such a strange feeling."  
"What kind of?"  
"I'm not sure ... as if I failed, for example." Skye replied.

"Hey! Do not say that. You did not fail. Even though some of our missions may not have worked out as expected, we have always achieved the goal, "Jack reported.  
"No, that's not what I mean. Rather, as if I had failed in our relationship, "Skye replied.

Jack opened his eyes in surprise. He had not expected that. "But Syke, what are you talking about? That's not true at all. "His thoughts rushed around in his head. Of course, both had been arguing with each other in the past, but they always made up quickly afterwards.

"Oh yeah? And why do I have to get treated while it works for other couples "exclaimed Skye and a tear formed in her eye.

"But Skye, you know yourself why that is so." He tried to calm.  
She turned and lay with her back to him again. "Yes ... it's because of me. I'm not a rabbit like you, just a vixen. "Her eyes started to water again.  
"But Skye, what are you saying?" He exclaimed, startled. "What does that mean?"  
"We are an inter-couple, Jack. We are not compatible with each other. "Skye began to sob lightly.

"Stop. Stop thinking so Skye. We are compatible with each other. And do you know why I know that? "Jack hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.  
"Why?"

"Because we love each other," he whispered in her ear. "I do not care that we are an inter-couple. I do not care what others think about us. I do not care that back than no one wanted to believe that you were pregnant by me. But I do not care about everything. I care about you, Skye. I care about our future, and if we succeed in the treatment, then I will not care about our child either. "Jack's lower lip started shaking. "Did you hear me Skye, I do care about you." He released one arm from his embrace and reached for her stomach. "I will care about you two."

"Oohh Jack!" She called, turning back to him and embracing him.  
The stay remained in that position for an indefinite time, both kept their eyes closed.

A noise woke Jack. He looked at the alarm clock beside him. It was just before 15 o'clock, they probably fell asleep and slept about 3 hours. He heard the noise again today, looked to its source and had to grin. This sound was a rumble coming from Skye's stomach, she had not eaten since this morning. He too had not eaten and was hungry.  
"Hey Skye. Wake up. We should eat. "

"Hmm," she mumbled, opening her eyes. "I'm not hungry"  
"Maybe not you, but your stomach already is." He broke away from her embrace and climbed out of bed. "Come on, the take-away has been in the kitchen for hours and it's probably already cold."

He went into the kitchen, where the bags of food stood on the table.  
"Well, luckily we have a microwave. There warmed up, it is not as tasty as freshly cooked, but it'll still taste good. "Jack thought. He assumed that Skye would soon be in the kitchen, but she did not come.

He put Skye's chicken spinach lasagna on a plate and put her meal in the microwave to warm up. Skye still did not appear in the kitchen. He suspected that she was still in bed and found her there as well. She lay again on the side heading to the door, her head on a cushion and both her hands buried under the cushion. Her face was a mixture of sadness and thoughtfulness.  
"Skye, your lasagna is in the microwave. You should come to the kitchen, your food is soon warm, "he said.

"But I'm really not hungry," she replied softly.  
"Yes, you are. I heard your stomach grumble clearly, "he replied. "Now come to the kitchen or do I have to feed you?"  
Skye let out a deep sigh and looked at him with wide eyes.  
"You do not want to get up, right?"  
She did not respond to his question.  
"So feeding in bed. All right, "Jack remarked.

He went to the bathroom and fetched a few towels from there to protect the bedclothes from being spilled while eating and handed them on the bed. Then he ran into the kitchen, cutting Skye's lasagna into small pieces and marching with food and fork to Skye in the bedroom.

"All right, Skye. If you do not want to eat, your food will come to you, "Jack said as he entered the bedroom. "And now you sit up, you cannot eat while lying down, and besides, you know well enough that you can get stomach depressions from it."  
She straightened up and he sat down next to her on the edge of the bed with the plate on his lap.  
"What about you Jack? Are you eating nothing? "Skye asked

"Do not worry, I can still eat later. First, however, it's your turn. "Jack replied and began to feed her.  
After a few bites from Jack, she picked up the plate and fork and began to eat on her own.  
"Not hungry, huh?" Jack teased  
"Well, maybe ..." Skye replied with a slight smile.

"Well, now I'll have something to eat, too," Jack remarked and went to the kitchen to warm his vegetable spaghetti.  
When he returned to the bedroom with his portion and fork, he did not want to leave Skye alone, she was halfway finished.

"I hope you're not angry that I did not wait with the food for you, Jack, but my lasagna tastes cold not so good anymore." She giggled  
"It's okay, Skye. We can eat in bed. We'll keep the sheets clean with the towels, "he remarked.

After the two had finished eating, Jack brought the dirty towels to the hamper and the used dishes back to the kitchen. Skye was still upright in bed.  
Jack stood in front of the closed refrigerator and stared at it for a while. He sighed deeply, opened it and brought out the last hormone injection for this week. With a heavy heart he went to Skye in the bedroom and held out the syringe towards her.

When Skye saw it, she began to whimper and curl up. "No, please no, Jack. I can't do that again. "  
"But you know that's important. Dr. Conner herself said, that ... "Jack was interrupted  
"Yeah, but ... it's ... I ... I can't do that anymore. I can't take it anymore. "Skye stuttered in fear.

He noticed her fear, climbed to her into the bed and snuggled up against her. "It has to be. It's only one more week. "  
"One week ... a long week ... a terrible, long week," Skye remarked.  
"Hey, I'm here for you Skye. Do you hear? I'm always there for you, no matter what, "Jack calmed.

He took the syringe out of the package and put it in Skye's shaking hand.  
"Jack ... I ... I do not want that. I can not do this. Please, no." she pleaded with tears  
He took the syringe out of her hand again and she turned her back on him.  
Jack had to take a deep breath when he had an idea.

"Listen ... if it's really that hard for you, then ... should I ... should I give you the injection? And besides, tomorrow we have an intermediate inspection with Dr. Conner. Maybe she can help you with the injection? "Jack suggested.  
Skye did not answer.  
The rabbit went to his knees and bent over Skye. "Skye? Did you hear me?"  
She nodded slightly.

"Should I give you your injections? Do you prefer that? "  
She closed her eyes and ... nodded again.  
"OK. Alright. I understand, "Jack remarked.

He lifted her shirt to expose her stomach and formed a belly fold. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, whispered "I'm sorry," and quickly gave her the injection in the stomach fold.  
She flinched and whined as she felt the sting. After Jack injected the contents of the syringe, he pulled it out and quickly brushed her stomach with the healing ointment.

He then deposited safely the used needle, went back to the bedroom, climbed onto the bed and hugged Skye. He heard her sobbing again and told himself that tomorrow they absolutely need to meet Dr. Conner and had to talk about the syringes, maybe there were alternatives to them?


	6. Intermediate inspection

The next day, Jack and Skye made their way to the fertility clinic in Tundra Town, he was behind the wheel and she was sitting in the passenger seat, looking absently out of the side window. The outward journey was silent. Jack was worried about Skye, she did not seem to feel any better in the last few days and yesterday was especially bad. He was awake the whole night, trying to make plans to improve Skye's situation. He also wanted to inform Dr. Connor about it, maybe the doctor could help.

But first he wanted to inform Skye about his plan. He sighed deeply and broke the silence. "Listen, Skye, I was thinking about yesterday night."  
"And what about?" She asked, still looking out the window.  
"We should talk to Dr. Connor about whether there are alternatives to the syringes. Maybe there is something that helps you better and ... well ... you is not so uncomfortable to you."  
She did not answer and both drove silently to the parking lot of the clinic.

Dr. Connor was already awaiting them in her office.  
"Jack, Skye. Good to see you again. How are you? "The doctor greeted the two.  
"Thanks, we're fine." Jack answered "Well, actually ..." he did not need to talk any further, as Dr. Connor looked down at Skye's depressed face.  
"Oh, I see," mumbled the doctor. "Please sit down, both of you," she asked, sitting down on her swivel chair. Then she positioned her elbows on the table and supported her chin with her hands clenched.

In the meantime, Jack and Skye had sat down and the doctor looked at the vixen with a frown and half-closed eyes.  
"Wow, with that look, Dr. Connor would have become a very good interrogation specialist at ours. She would have cracked every suspect with it. "Jack thought and had to swallow nervously as he looked between Skye and the doctor back and forth in turn.  
Dr. Connor stared at her for about a minute and then sighed. "Tell me, Skye. What's happening?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, Dr. Connor, "she answered wide-eyed.  
The doctor looked at Jack for a moment and he nodded acknowledgingly. As a result, she knew that was not the case.  
"Skye, that's not true. It is not difficult to recognize that. So, tell me, what's going on? " asked Dr. Connor again  
Skye did not answer and lowered her head. Jack jumped up from his chair and stood behind Skye's chair, gently grabbing her shoulders.  
He whispered softly in her ear "Skye, darling. Shall I tell Dr. Connor about? "

She nodded slightly.  
"Okay, good." He stood next to Skye and hugged her with one arm and with the other free hand he held one of her hands. She needed his support now because she would not be able to do it alone.  
"Yesterday it was especially bad," Jack began to explain. "When I got home with our lunch at noon, she was in the bedroom, crying bitterly."  
"Why did she so cry Jack?" the doctor aked.

"She said she had failed in our relationship because she had to be treated here and that it worked at other couples without treatment. She gave literally herself the blame that it was not work between us just because we are an inter-pair. I was particularly shocked by her statement that it was because she was 'just' a vixen and not a bunny like me.

Dr. Connor absorbed this information in her and took some time to process it. It sometimes happened that some patients criticized themselves during the treatment, but even the doctor had not experienced this intensity.  
"Is that true Skye? Do you feel as if you would fail? "She asked  
Skye nodded her head.  
"Why"?  
Jack has just told you ..." the vixen answered.

"Yes, he has. But I do not think so. I do not think you failed. I do not think you have to blame yourself for being a vixen, unlike Jack. And least of all I think that you have to see the treatment here in the clinic as a kind of punishment." spoke Dr. Connor.  
"And why does it work then with other couples, but just not with us?" Skye asked?

"Which pairs Skye? Similar couples? Inter pairs?" the doctor countered.  
"With... with... just with all the other couples," Skye stammered.  
"Really with ALL the others, Skye?"  
"No," sighed Syke. "Not all of them."

"Right, Skye. The other couples are not perfect. It does not matter if they are similary or inter, some need just some more help from us than other couples. And being helped by our clinic is not a sign of weakness or failure. It is a sign that one is willing to do anything to make this wish come true. A sign of strength, a sign of mutual affection, a sign of love. "she explained.

Skye raised her head, her eyes still large and glassy.  
The doctor looked at Jack. "Jack? Do you love her? "  
Jack blinked in surprise, but immediately answered, "Yes ... Yes of course I love Skye."  
"Good. Second question: Have you ever had a problem with both of you being an Inter pair? "  
Jack had to sit down in the chair next to Skye.

"Dr. Connor, what do you mean by that?" Jack stammered.  
"Answer me, Jack. Do you have a problem with that - yes or no?"  
"No, I never had it then, I do not have it now and I'll never have it either. I love Skye the way she is and I do not care that she is a vixen. "  
"Very good. Last question, Jack: Do you think that Skye would fail in your relationship?" asked the doctor in a serious voice.

This question completely surprised Jack. It took him a few seconds to realize what Dr. Connor had just asked him. Skye looked at him wide-eyed.  
Jack's heartbeat began to race, he was breathing faster and faster and his right eye began to twitch. It bubbled in him like a pressure vessel under very strong pressure until someone opened the valve. And that happened to Jack now.

He jumped up, made a fist and hit it powerfully on the doctor's desk. The punch was so hard that pens danced around the table and the coffee cup almost toppled over.

"Dr. Connor! "He shouted. "What do you mean by that ?! I can not imagine a better life with anyone other than Skye! I DO NOT want to be with someone else. I have NEVER doubted that she would weaken our relationship in any way, let alone that she would fail in it. And to finally get your questions out of the world ... "He raised his other hand and reached out a finger. "Question 1: Yes! YES! I love her with all my heart and I will make sure that nothing will happen to her." Jack extended a second finger. "Question 2: I do not care if Skye is a vixen, a rabbit, or a lioness. What matters to me is that she's MY Skye! "Now he reached out a third finger. "And question number 3: No! No, she has never failed in our relationship! These questions are absolutely unreasonable and it is a bottomless impudence to even think that about MY Syke! "Jack had a very angry face and his eyes glowed angrily.

"Did you notice that Syke? How Jack reacted and especially what he answered? Look at him. " Dr. Connor asked Skye with a calm voice.  
Skye looked at Jack, who was still shivering and standing with his fist right in front of the doctor's desk.

Dr. Connor leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "He clearly said that he loves you with all his heart, that he only wants you as a partner and that you are not jeopardizing or damaging your relationship at all. Besides, I'm sure he would do anything to protect you."

"Exactly!" Jack announced still angry, but slowly began to calm down.  
Skye, however, could not stay calm. She stared at Jack in shock, then her eyes started to tear up and finally she gave in and started to cry. Jack was still so impetuous that he did not notice her crying, but Dr. Connor immediately recognized Skye's condition. "Jack, you should turn around."

"Why?" He wanted to know snorting.  
"Look at Skye. She needs you now. "  
He turned around and his angry gaze immediately disappeared. He ran to Skye - his Skye - and hugged her.

"Shhht, it's okay, Skye. You do not need to cry. "He muttered in her ear.  
"But ... but ... I have ..." she stammered.  
"Dr. Connor is right Skye. You did not do anything wrong and above all you did not fail at all in our relationship. Absolutely not."  
"Do ... do you really think that?" Skye asked whimpering.

"No, Skye. I do not think that. "Jack replied, releasing his hug. Skye looked at him, startled by that answer.  
"I KNOW that." He added, reaching for her cheeks with both hands and giving her a kiss on her forehead.  
"Oh Jack ... You just say that," she mumbled.  
"No. I am completely serious. Skye, I love you the way you are and nothing will ever change that."

"Jack ... I ... I love you too. Please forgive me what I said yesterday. I'm sorry that I thought I was to blame for everything. "Skye whimpered and hugged him.  
"But Skye, nothing happened. You were probably just more sensitive than usual yesterday, "Jack replied, hugging her back and kissing her cheek. "I think that was probably due to the hormone injections," he whispered.

"The syringes!" Jack remembered. "We should definitely tell Dr. Connor about it. She will certainly be able to help us. "  
The doctor began to smile in the meantime and relaxed. "Glad I could help you both with this problem. Is there anything else that you need my help for? "

"Well, you know Dr. Connor, there's one more thing we need your help with. "Jack answered and opened his hug. "It's about the hormone injections." Now Skye let go of him.  
The hare stood next to the vixen and grabbed one of her hands. "It seems that Skye has a problem ..." he was interrupted by Skye, who put the index finger of her free hand on his mouth to stop him from speaking on.

"It's okay Jack." She spoke and wiped her last tears from her face. "I want to inform Dr. Connor about the burning. "  
With surprise and concern, he turned to Skye and asked with wide eyes, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. She can best help us if I tell her. After all, only I can best describe the pain and the unpleasant feelings. "  
Jack nodded "Okay, good. You're right."  
"Skye, you just said you have problems with the syringes, right?" Dr. Connor wanted to know.  
The vixen nodded.

"Well, I think in that case we should take a closer look about that matter in a treatment room. I also want to do an ultrasound scan at Skye to see how her eggcells are developing," advised the doctor and escorted them to a treatment room.

"Skye, please lie down on the treatment table and release your stomach. I want to take a look at it now. " Skye followed Dr. Connor's request.

The doctor put on disposable gloves and stroked trough Skye's peritoneum to get a better look at the skin. "Hmm. The skin around the puncture sites is already a bit red. You do use the healing ointment that I've recommended to you, don't you?"

"Of course," Jack replied, "I've smeared Skye there every time after the injections, and I've always used a decent chunk of the ointment."  
"That's Good. Do you always stab in at the same place?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, always at the same place, if possible." Skye replied.

"Maybe it's better to spread the punctures more so they are not too close together. If the skin is constantly stabbed in almost at the same place, then the healing takes much longer and is much more sensitive there. " spoke Dr. Connor..  
"Could it have something to do with the fact that Skye has these pains during the injections?" Jack asked.

"What pain do you feel, Skye?"  
"It feels like a burning sensation," the vixen replied.  
"Like the first time?" Asked the doctor.  
"Yeah, only I get the impression that it gets worse every time," Skye nodded.  
"Hmm, that should not be like that actually. When do you always give yourself the injections?" Dr. Connor wanted to know.

"As you have ordered us, Dr. Connor. Every day at noon, just after lunch ... well, almost, except yesterday. "Jack replied.  
"What was yesterday?"

"I came home with our food yesterday at noon. I found Skye crying in the bedroom for accusing herself. I climbed into bed with her, hugged her and was able to calm her down. Then we both fell asleep. We woke up around 3pm and did not eat our lunch until then. After that, I brorght the hormone injection to Skye, but she could not inject herself. I had to take care of it for her." he explained.

"If it's only once three hours later than normal, it should not be a problem," Dr. Connor noticed "but it's unusual that Skye did not want to inject herself yesterday."  
"That's why I have another question, Dr. Connor. "Jack started" Are there any alternatives to the syringes? "

The doctor grimaced, sighing deeply and answering "Actually, yes, but ..."  
"But?" He asked in surprise.  
"Well, personally, I do not want to recommend it." Dr. Connor noticed.  
"Why not?"

"There are pills you can swallow without any problems, but the treatment would take at least twice as long as with the syringes and the chances of success are even lower. We doctors try to avoid these pills as often as possible, and even the clinic's management is thinking of disposing these pills because they are not used enough and have too little chance of success." the doctor explained . "I'm sorry, if the pills were better, I'd have given them gladly."  
"So there are no alternatives to the syringes?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately no," she answered. "Maybe it helps if Syke punctures at different places on the stomach. This should allow the skin to recover faster and calm down.  
Dr. Connor reached out a finger, groped Sykes belly and noticed that Skye's abdominal wall was slightly tense. "Is it still burning like yesterday Skye?"

"No, it has become a little less, but I still feel it." The vixen replied.  
"Apart from the burning, do you feel anything else? A pull, for example. "  
"Hmm, wait a second Dr. Connor, "Skye replied, moving slightly back and forth at the treatment table. "Yes, I feel a pull in the abdomen, but not as strong as the burning. I have not noticed that yet. Is this a problem?"

"No, no problem. That's even supposed to be that way. That's a sign that the syringes work, "she remarked. "But I still want to take a closer look at your progress using ultrasound."

Dr. Connor took a lubricant from a drawer and spread it on Skye's stomach. The vixen flinched and let out a brief, low cry of surprise.  
"Everything alright Skye?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Yes ... yes. Everything is fine. The gel is just so cold ... But wait a minute ... The burning has now almost completely subsided. I hardly feel it anymore." Skye replied, looking surprised at her stomach.

"It's quite possible that the cold will temporarily numb the skin." Dr. Connor noticed." I would like to give you an ice spray, but unfortunately I'm not allowed to do that. But if you prepare an ice pack at home, then it should have about the same effect. "  
"I can get the ice cubes," Jack remarked. "Nearby is a supermarket that also sells ice cubes."

"That should work," said the doctor. "If you put such an ice bag on the injection site right after the injection and then use the healing ointment after a few minutes, I think it should greatly reduce the burning sensation."  
"Would not it be better to use the healing ointment first and then an ice pack?" Jack wondered.

"I believe that the ointment would be washed away by the melting ice and the many moisture, and thus the healing effect of the ointment would be absent." Dr. Connor guessed..  
"Oh ... yes that's possible," he mumbled.

"Well, but let's finally take a look at how Skye's eggcells are developing," said the doctor, activating the ultrasound and stroking the handset over Skye's stomach.  
She glanced into a monitor as she moved the handset in different directions. After a while she stopped the movements and smiled. "That looks very good Skye. I can see that 4 eggcells are forming in you. I guess we can take them out next week to start fertilization. " Dr. Connor now looked at Jack. "And from you, Jack, we'll need your ... 'little friends' too. It will not work without them. So prepare yourself. "

"Yes, alright. I already know how to do that. "  
"Are you sure Jack? Shouldn't I show you how to do it right at home? "Skye chuckled cheekily.  
"Har! Har! That's not funny at all. "The hare grumbled, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Do not worry, Skye, I'm sure Jack already knows what he's got to do," chuckled the doctor, and Skye could not help but laugh.  
"Yes, okay. All right, that's enough." the hare complained." Is it all for today or is there something else? "

"No ... no. I'll give Syke her hormone injection today, get you more for the week ahead, and then see you again next week." Dr. Connor answered..  
The doctor cleaned Skye's abdomen, formed a belly fold, stabbed Skye elsewhere and sprayed some of the ice spray onto the new puncture site. "Stay like that for a moment. In the meantime, I'll get you the syringes for the next week. "

After the doctor returned to the room with a new package, she asked Skye if she felt a strong burning sensation again and Skye replied that it burned only slightly.  
"OK. Good. Do you have the healing salve with you? If not, it is not bad. I have such a small sample tube here, that should be enough. "Dr. Connor gave Jack a small sample tube and he approached Syke with it.

Just as he was about to open the tube, Skye held her hand open. "It's okay, Jack. You have already done so much for me. I will do that."  
"It ... it's fine." He put the tube in her hand and whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
The vixen smiled and rubbed herself the puncture site. "Hey Jack, come over here for a while." She reached out a hand for him.

He approached her, she gripped him, pulled his face very close to her and whispered "I love you too and thank you."  
"Thank you? For what?"  
"Thanks for being with me and always supporting me," she replied, giving him a loving kiss on his lips.

Dr. Connor started to smile happily at the sight, then finally spoke. "Well, that was it for today. If you have no further questions, you can go home again. I'm sure the ice packs will help you. "

Skye and Jack said goodbye and drove home. While driving, Syke asked, "Listen, Jack, how about we repeat the Italian food? The last time I may have a bit ... well ... you know, what was going on. "

"Skye. It's okay. You do not have to blame yourself for that. It was not that bad after all, "he replied.  
"I know Jack. But I meant something else?  
"What, Syke?"

"I don't know how your spaghetti were like, but my lasagna was ... let's say ... warmed up in the microwave not nearly as tasty as freshly cooked."  
"And that means ...?" Jack did not quite understand what Skye meant.  
"Let's go straight to the Italian restaurant tonight," she replied.

"Oh, yes! ... Yes. Of course. Gladly. I'd like to go with you to this Italian. The microwave did not help much to maintain the actual taste. My spaghetti tasted more like ... no idea what." he answered.

When the two arrived at home, Skye reserved a table in the Italian restaurant and in the meantime Jack got the ice cubes at the supermarket.  
He was looking forward to the evening. "We really deserve it now." he thought and smiled.


	7. Preparations

In the next few days of the second week of Skye's hormone treatment, Skye gave herself the injections and followed Dr. Connor's advice to stab always somewhere else, then proceed with ice packs against burning and finally lubricate the injection site with the healing ointment.

"So... how are you feeling? "Jack asked the day before the next intermediate inspection, as he smeared the salve on her stomach.  
"Better," she answered. "We should have come up with the idea of ice much sooner."  
"And else?" he wanted to know, thinking of the days when she saw herself as a flaw in her relationship.

"Don't worry, Jack." Skye assured him. "I'm fine, really. I probably only needed a shove. "  
"You scared me a lot, you know?"

"I'm sorry," she sighed with a small smile. The two were on the couch again: Skye lay lengthwise on it and Jack sat upright ajar with his legs under her thighs - they were in exactly the same position as the first time.  
"Don't make a face like seven days of rainy weather, Jack." Skye chuckled.

"What? That's not true. I don't make such a face. "He replied. Jack had a somewhat worried look.  
"Yes, you do. Look in the mirror if you do not believe me. "Skye pointed a thumb to a large standing mirror next to the couch.  
The hare had just finished lubricating the healing ointment as he looked into her face.  
He sighed briefly and spoke. "I. Am. Not. Worried."

Skye did not believe him at all, lifted her thighs to free his legs underneath, grabbed him with both her hands by his side and pulled him close to her.  
"Hey! Watch out! The ointment! "He cried.  
"Jack. Come on. I see it in your face. What's going on? "She wanted to know and scratched between his ears.  
"Nothing." he grumbled "Honestly."

"If you do not tell me the truth, I will not let you go," Skye said, hugging Jack tightly.  
After a while he gave in. "Okay! Okay. All right. I was worried about you."  
"About me? Why? "The vixen was surprised.  
"The way you behaved last week," Jack confessed.

She looked at him wide-eyed and took a deep breath. "Oh, Jack ..." she sighed. "I'm sorry you were so worried about me." She loosened her hug and stroked his back. "It's true that before, I ... well ... maybe wasn't in the best mood, but ..."  
"But?" Jack cuddled up to her and hugged her with one arm  
"Thanks to you ..." she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "... I'm fine."  
"Really?" He asked softly.

"Yes. Really. "Skye whispered and put her head on his chest with a smile.  
Both were in this position for a few minutes and nobody said anything.  
"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Jack asked after a while.  
The next day both had the next interim examination.

"Hmm ... a bit, but I'm sure everything will be alright," Skye replied. "What about you, Jack? Are you nervous?"  
"I? I'm not nervous. "He replied. "Jack Savage is never nervous". he spoke in an aggrieved voice.  
"Jack!" Skye exclaimed and gave him a swipe. "If you do not want to sleep on the couch tonight, you should stop this nonsense.

"Okay! Okay, alright. "He rubbed his side. "I'm a bit nervous too. I'll probably jump across the room tomorrow. "  
Skye chuckled as she imagined it. "I'll keep you off from doing so, don't worry."  
"I will not make it too easy for you," he joked.

After a brief giggle, Skye half-closed her eyes and mischievously began to grin. "Listen Jack, do you know what I feel like tonight? On something we have not done together for a long time "  
His eyes widened. "What for?" He asked hoarsely.  
She approached close to his ear and whispered. "You. Me. This couch. "  
Jack felt his face turn red. "Skye? What are you up to?"

"Oh Jack," she chuckled teasingly. "I thought more of a movie night with a lousy movie and horrible pizza and that we wake up tomorrow with back pain on the couch. What did you think?"  
"Movie ... movie night. Okay. Fine. I'm in." he stammered.  
"And ... what do we do until then? Any ideas? "She grinned and snuggled up to him again.

"I do not know ... maybe ... we should ... just ... for a while ..." Jack mumbled  
"... stay here on the couch and cuddle until the evening?" Skye flirted, kissing his lips and laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Cuddling ... yes. Yes, that's good, "he whispered.

So they stayed until the evening, then ordered a pizza at a fast-food restaurant known for its soggy pizzas and watched a movie with the most bad comments on Net-Zlix until they fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, the two woke up with back pain and tried to fight it with stretching exercises.  
"Uff. That one with the couch was a stupid idea, "groaned Jack  
"Your objection is noted for the next time." Skye spat and leaned far back to calm her back. "Ouch!" She exclaimed suddenly.  
"You don't need to complain, Skye. It was your idea with the couch. "He remarked  
"No, that was not my back," she replied, straightening up quickly and holding her stomach.

"Hey! Is everything alright? "Jack asked worriedly.  
"Yes. It's fine again. I had quite a stitch in my stomach. I overstretched it, "she breathed out.  
"Be careful. You know what Dr. Connor said: no extreme movements. "  
"Yes, thank you, I noticed. But it's okay. "Skye rubbed her stomach, which was very tense after those two weeks, an expected by-product of hormone treatment. "Okay, everything is fine again. We can now drive to the clinic. "

When they arrived at the clinic, they were received by Dr. Connor. "Skye. Jack. Nice to see you again. How are you?"  
"We're fine. Thank you. "Syke answered cheerfully.  
"I'm glad to hear that," said the doctor. "Has everything got better with the stomach?"  
"Yeah, the ice packs helped a lot," Jack replied.  
"Right. The burning is almost gone, "Skye said.  
"That's good, very good. And otherwise there are no ailments? "The doctor wanted to know.

"No, everything is fine." the vixen and the bunny both shook their heads.  
"Okay, then let's have a look at how Skye's eggcells are doing."  
Skye lay down on the treatment table and laid her stomach free. Dr. Connor redistributed the lubricant on Skye's stomach and stroked her stomach with the ultrasound handset. After a few seconds, she stopped the gesture.

"Good ... very good. As predicted a week ago, we will definitely get 4 eggcells from you, Skye. " said Dr. Connor with a smile. "If you want, we can extract them tomorrow morning. Then you have the remaining day to rest, you'll need that, Skye. "  
Skye looked at him questioningly and he nodded back.

"Yes, we want that," Skye replied  
"OK. Then we three will meet tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock. "The doctor looked at the vixen" Skye, I would like to recommend that you do not wear a tight robe tomorrow. You should wear a wide shirt with buttons and loose pants with suspenders. "

"Suspenders?" Skye asked in surprise. "Why not a belt?"

"The cut is made exactly at the height of the belt. If you then tighten it, it would press directly on the cut and hurt you a lot. With suspenders nothing is pressing on the cut. Of course you will get painkillers for later after the procedure, but it will be most comfortable for you if nothing is pressing on the wound. Also, after that you will not be interested in fashionable clothes for a few days," explained the doctor.

"Oh ... okay, then I'll buy something like that today," Syke replied.  
Dr. Connor then looked at Jack. "In the meantime, we will need your 'little friends' from you. This event will be best performed by you, while we are doing the surgery on Skye."

Jack wanted to be with Skye all the time during the surgery, hold her hand, distract her, be there for her. But he also knew that timing was important, and that under this time pressure he might need longer than normal.  
Now Dr. Connor turned to Skye and Jack. "It would be ideal if we could deliver the two withdrawals to the laboratory for further processing at the same time if possible. You know: the faster we can start fertilization, the greater the chance of success. "  
Jack nodded silently.

"When everything is over tomorrow, I want you both to go home and stay there for the next few days. Skye, you should walk or sit upright as little as possible during this time. It is best if you lie in bed or on the couch on the back or sideways. Be careful not to stretch or twist your stomach, otherwise the wound may open. In addition, it is possible that you will feel weak and dazed by the painkillers, "informed the doctor.  
Now Skye nodded silently.

"I'll give Skye her last hormone injection quickly and then we're done for today. I'll make sure that tomorrow the treatment room is reserved for us all day, so Skye can rest and recover just after the procedure." noted Dr. Connor and prepared everything for the injection.  
Skye and Jack knew that the next few days would be tough, but together they could do it because they had their goal in mind: their child.

The next morning, both got up early and Skye quickly packed the extendes-size clothes into a sports bag. During the surgery, she would wear special clothing from the clinic and then she would wear the previously purchased widely clothes.  
Both of them just ate a small breakfast, they were so excited that they did not have a very big appetite.

"You should eat more Jack." Skye said. "You will need a lot of energy today."  
"I know," he answered. "But I ... I do not know ... somehow I'm just not hungry now."  
"Is everything alright with you?" She asked and put smiling a hand on his.  
"Probably just because I'm so nervous," he sighed. "Today is a very important part of the treatment and I do not want to ruin it."  
"What do you mean, Jack?"  
"Do you remember how Dr. Connor said yesterday that the timing will be very important today? "  
Skye nodded her head.

"Well, I'm sure your timing will not be a problem. Dr. Connor and the others know exactly what they have to do and how long the withdrawal will take with you. "  
Skye slightly tilted her head to one side and began to understand. "You worry about your timing, right?"

Now Jack nodded slightly and swallowed "Yeah, right. I just do not know how long I'll need. What if I deliver too soon? Will it be good enough later? Or what if I deliver too late? Besides, I do not think I can do that in the treatment room next to you. "

Skye took a deep breath and reached for Jack's hand with her second hand. "Listen, Jack, I'm just as nervous as you are. Of course, I also know that you are under a lot of pressure. After all, it really depends on us delivering as soon as possible. Unfortunately, I can not influence my time, which means that as a male you will have difficulties under such conditions to cope at the right time. But I know one thing by a hundred percent. "  
"What?" He asked softly.

"You'll do anything to get the timing right, I'm sure. So you do not have to worry about it. No matter when it happens, everything will be alright." she calmed him.  
"I hope you're right," he sighed. "I really hope so."

When the two entered the clinic, they were immediately taken to a treatment room where Dr. Connor and a few other assistants were already waiting for them. The treating team already had green, sterile surgical clothing and they also wore green caps. They had already put on their mouthguard, which, however, did not cover their faces, so that they could introduce themselves to the courtesy of Syke and Jack.

Dr. Connor introduced the assistants individually to Skye and Jack and explained to the two which tasks the assistants would do.  
The required tools for the surgery were already prepared on small metal tables and were covered with a foil to protect them against dirt and other devices were also within reach. Everything was already prepared for the surgery.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the doctor opened. Outside stood a young and attractive female rabbit, a medical student of the clinic, holding a kind of thermos bottle in her hand.

"Okay, enough small talk for today. It's time. "noted Dr. Conner and turned to Jack. "Jack, that's Christine. She will accompany you today and take care of you. "  
Jack frowned and stared at the student in surprise, his ears lowered. Christine smiled back a little shyly.

"Our Christine here is a student at our clinic in the 4th semester. She takes care that your release comes as quickly as possible to the lab and helps with further processing. After a few hours, we should be able to start fertilization of the first eggcell. "explained the doctor  
"Why should only one of my eggcells be fertilized, although four cells are extracted from me today? What happens to the other three, Dr. Connor? "Skye asked confused.

The doctor signaled Christine to answer this question. "Christine, please tell us why we will fertilize only one cell and not all at the same time."

"With pleasure, Doctor," the student replied, always happy to provide information. "The chances of a successful fertilization are highest if we fertilize only one of your egg cells with the processed material of Mr. Savage. Unfortunately, there is a material loss of about 45% during processing, leaving just too little leftover material to distribute to the rest of the eggcells. "

"And what are we going to do with the other egg cells, Christine?" asked Dr. Connor  
"In the meantime the rest of the eggcells will be frozen in liquid nitrogen so they ... well, let's just say 'stay fresh'. In addition, if necessary, we can repeat this whole procedure again in the laboratory if the first fertilization attempt fails. In this case, we just need more new material from Mr. Savage." Christine replied.  
"Why do you think the first try should fail?" Skye asked.

The student opened her mouth to answer that question, but Dr. Connor raised a hand and said, "Thanks Christine, it's alright. You have done very well, I'll take over." Now the doctor turned to Skye. "We do not expect the first attempt to fail, but it should not be forgotten that Jack's material is reduced to almost half in the end. Plus, it does not hurt to have extra reserves in stock, which can still be accessed later when needed. "  
"Shouldn't I go on with hormone treatment right after the surgery?" Skye asked.

"No, that's not a good idea. During the surgery today, your abdomen will be opened, albeit minimally. Starting a hormone treatment too soon would be extremely harmful. You would have to wait at least several months to start treatment again." replied Dr. Connor. "But we should not think about that today or in the near future, until ... or if ... the time has come."

"And ... erm ... how exactly do you want to take care of me, Miss Christine?" Jack asked and was immediately scowled at by Skye, as if she had just caught him on something- she almost gave him a slap in the face.

"Oh, that's easy, Mr. Savage," the student replied. "I'll take you to the release room, which you already know. There I wait so long at the door until you're done or you contact me, because you ... well ... maybe need something else or so. Once you have dispensed your material into a special cup, I will quickly put this cup in this chilled thermos bottle to keep your material as long-lasting and fertile as possible. It's only five minutes to the lab, but the more base material you have left, Jack, the more will be available after editing. In addition, the processing time must be taken into account, which will take a few hours. Unfortunately, the deciding factor is the timing. "

"Speaking of timing!" called Dr. Connor pointing to the clock that hung over the door of the treatment room. "We should really start now. Christine, please bring Jack to the room. Skye, please change into surgical clothing. You can keep wearing your underwear. "  
Jack approached Skye, took her by her upper arms, and whispered in her ear, "I need to go, darling. Duty calls, you know? When I'm done, I'll come back to you right away, okay?" He gave her a caring kiss on her cheek.

"Jack?" She answered in a whisper as well, hugging him. "Please keep in mind: I know that you will deliver your ... thing well. We will go through this together. I love you. "She kissed his forehead.  
"I love you too," he replied, leaving the treatment room with Christine. "I'll be back soon!" He shouted, just before the student closed the door behind him.


	8. The surgery

Jack was accompanied by the student Christine to the release room. Although the equipment in this room, in contrast to the treatment rooms was much more pleasant and friendly, Jack felt at that moment not well at all. He was still thinking how he had to leave Skye. He did not really want it at all, he wanted rather stay with her and at least support her morally or otherwise. But he could not, he knew that.

"Here we are, Mr. Savage." Christine said as they arrived at the room and handed him a special mug. "I ask you to put your material in this mug. So ... if you need anything, I'll be waiting here right at the door. When you are done, please give me the cup immediately, so that I can immediately go to the lab with your material. You know, we can not lose any time today. "

"Yes, alright. Thanks, "Jack said with a slight sigh.  
"Great!" He thought. "It's not like we males can do it just like that on command, even under time pressure."  
He entered the room, closed the door, and sat on a soft sofa. Jack looked at the cup and sighed.

"What if I can't make it on time?" He thought through his head. "What if I make to little? What if the quality is too bad? "Jack felt panic seize him. He'd heard that other males had delivered the worst results in such a similar situation. What if that happened to him?  
He jumped up from the sofa and paced up and down to clear his head of all the negative thoughts.

"Jack! Damn it, pull yourself together! "He said to himself." Today you have a very important mission ahead of you, and Skye trusts you to accomplish it, with success. So stop howling and get to work! This mission is a breeze compared to your previous ones." The hare stood against a wall, bracing himself against it with both hands, as if to prevent him from falling forward and his eyes fixed on the ground.

After a while, he turned and leaned his back against the wall, looking at the clock on the wall opposite him.  
"I've been in here for over 10 minutes and have not even started yet." He grumbled.  
He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths in and out.

# Tick- tick-tick-tick. #

He heard nothing but the ticking of the clock, which warned him that time was ruthless.  
"Very well, Savage," he exclaimed, opening his eyes, which flashed purposefully. "Enough wasted time, get to work."  
He pushed himself away from the wall, marched on to the sofa and sat on it, positioning the cup on the table in front of him and leaning back.

When he started his work, he closed his eyes and tried to think of moments when he was alone with Skye: he thought of how they first met, how they got closer, their first night together...

# Tick- tick-tick-tick. #

He slowly opened his eyes and glared at the clock. The ticking of the clock and the constant turning of the minute hand seemed to taunt him. He had the impression that the clock was showing him that he would not make it in time ... if at all.  
"No!" He exclaimed. "No! No! No! I'll make it on time and I will not disappoint Skye."

He jumped up from the sofa, grabbed his trousers with one hand so it would not slide down, clenched a fist with his free hand, and strode to the wall where the clock hung.  
"Nobody will stop me from my mission. Certainly not such a stupid, annoying clock! "He thought.

When he reached the wall, he looked up at the clock. From Jack's perspective, it seemed to hang many feet above him, almost unreachable.  
"Now your time is up," he growled at the clock.

He dropped to his knees and pushed his legs off the floor with full force. He reached the suspended clock, reached for her with his free hand and jerked her away with him in the fall. When Jack landed again, he hit the clock against the wall until it broke into pieces and made no sound.

The student Christine, who was waiting outside, suddenly heard a strange, muffled noise and put an ear to the door. After a few seconds, everything was quiet again.  
"Mr. Savage? "She asked loudly, knocking on the door." are you alright?"  
"Yes Christine. Everything is alright. Thanks." she heard Jack's voice.  
"Oh ... okay ... If you need something, just let me know," said the student.

"That will not be necessary." Jack answered, puffing slightly, looking at the ruined wall clock in his hand and throwing it into a corner.  
He sat down again on the sofa, leaned back and closed his eyes again. He heard nothing, no ticking of a clock-absolute silence.

In his mind, the images of him with Skye reappeared: how they both spent the evening at the 'Palmtop Casino', where she wore this stunning black dress for the first time. He thought of her beautiful, shining eyes, her tender cheeks, her sweet little nose, her pointed ears, her ...

Suddenly, Jack opened his eyes, jumped up from the couch, grabbed the cup, leaned slightly forward and gave a muffled moan.  
After a few seconds, he held the filled cup in front of him and gasped to himself. "Mission completed successfully. Very successful even. "

He dressed, took the cup, opened the door and handed the cup to the student.  
"Very good," smiled Christine and put the cup in the thermos. "I'll bring it to the lab immediately," she said, and was already running away.  
"Okay," Jack exhaled and leaned against the doorframe. He noticed how soft his knees suddenly became and how fast his heart was pounding.

He staggered back into the room without closing the door and dropped onto the sofa.  
He absolutely needed a minute to calm down.  
He closed his eyes and he immediately had to think of Skye again.  
"Skye!" He yelled suddenly and opened his eyes.

He regained his strength, jumped up, ran out of the room and stormed through the clinic to the treatment room where Skye was lying. As he skidded to a halt outside the door of the treatment room, he raised a hand and was about to knock. However, he immediately stopped his hand movement and dropped his hand again. He did not want to distract the doctors in there by knocking ... or worse, scare them. He imagined Dr. Conner just started a tricky cut on Sky and was so startled by Jack's knock that the doctor might twitch her hand and cut an important artery from Skye, which she might even bleed to death. No, Jack did not want to lose his Skye because of that, he would be able to pull through that.

He looked around and saw some seats nearby. As he approached, he noticed that he was very thirsty. Luckily, there was a vending machine next to the seats, where Jack bought a bottle of water and drank it quickly.

He sat down on a seat and watched with the eyes of an eagle as someone neared the door of Skye's treatment room and if anyone left. However, nobody entered or left the room.  
After a while, Jack rested his elbows on his thighs and stared down at the floor, lost in thoughts.

"Oh, Mr. Savage! Here you are." h e heard a familiar voice: it was Christine. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

He looked up and saw Christine's smiling face. "What's up?" he asked. He did not know how much time had passed.  
"Oh, do not worry, Mr. Savage. I just wanted to let you know that the editing is complete. Now all we need are of the eggcells from Ms. Winter. "The student looked at her wristwatch. "If everything went well in there, we should get them soon."

As soon as the student had spoken out, the door of Skye's treatment room opened. One of the male assistants had a small metal case in his hands and hurried away. Jack jumped up from his seat and was stopped by Christine. "Please wait here. I will inquire immediately about Ms. Winter's condition."

The student went to the slightly open door and knocked. Another female assistant opened the door and the two talked. Jack could not understand what they were talking about, but he noticed that the student was pointing a thumb at him and that the assistant was looking over at him. The assistant then turned toward the treatment room, nodded a short time later and beckoned Jack to her.

"Mr. Savage, Ms. Winter needs you now, "she spoke calmly. "But I want to ask you to keep calm. She just can not stand any excitement. "  
Jack nodded his thanks, swallowed, and entered the room. When he saw Syke lying on the table, he almost fell on his knees in shock.  
She lay on her side, slightly curled. Her arms were positioned so she could not turn. Her eyes were closed and her surgical gown had spots of blood.

###################################################################################

"I'll be back soon!" Skye heard Jack calling from the door.  
Skye raised a hand slightly to wave to Jack. Then the door was closed from outside by the student.  
Skye let out a sigh.  
"Ms. Winter? "asked a male assistant pointing to a folded surgical gown. "Please change, so we can start."

She nodded mutely, stripped off her shirt and trousers, put them both in the gym bag, as she could not carry them after the surgery. Shortly before she put her trousers in the sports bag, she quickly pulled out her purse from her pocket and took out a small photo from the purse. The photo was a selfie and showed Skye chuckling, eyes closed, while Jack gave her a sudden and unannounced surprise kiss on the cheek. This shot was taken a few years ago on her birthday and Skye liked to remember it. She wanted to hold this photo in her hand the whole time and was now putting on the surgical clothing.

This single garment was white and had the shape of a nightgown. At the height of Skye's belly, the fabric had been cut out in the shape of a square.  
Sky studied her reflection in a glossy polished cabinet and frowned at that angular cutout.

"This cutout is because during the procedure, no fabric fibers can get into the wound and thus do not form any infections." explained Dr. Connor. "It's time, Skye. We should get started. "The doctor gently tapped on the treatment table.  
The vixen swallowed "Yes, alright." and lay down on the table.

Another male assistant approached with an electric shaver "I have some bad news for you, Ms. Winter. Unfortunately, I have to shave off something of your beautiful peritoneum, because otherwise we can not sterilize the skin around the cut optimally. "  
"Oh dear, I can't go like that to the opera tonight," Skye joked and fought against her nervousness.

The male assistant smiled at her "Do not worry, your peritoneum will regrow quickly."  
He began to shave off Skye's coat and another assistant thoroughly vacuumed the shaved coat with a small vacuum cleaner to clean the area around the nick.  
Another female assistant put on the vixen an electronic heart rate monitor, a blood pressure monitor and a venous access. "According to the clinic regulations, we have to do that, it's just for your safety. In addition, with this access, we can administer painkillers or other medications faster."

Fortunately, Skye had hidden the photo in the other hand.  
After Skye's abdomen was thoroughly cleaned, the attending doctors put on their surgical masks and the vixen's shaved belly was thoroughly lubricated with an orange sterilant. Dr. Connor nodded in the meantime to a female assistant and this gave Skye a local anesthetic in the abdominal area.

"So Skye, why don't you tell us again how you met Jack." the doctor said to distract the vixen.  
Skye flinched through the puncture, it felt different than the hormone syringe- somewhat sharper.

The vixen swallowed and began talking about her first meeting and how her relationship developed. As she talked about it, she put her hand in which the photo was on her breast, opened her hand lightly, and looked at the photograph  
After a few minutes of waiting, Dr. Connor took a scalpel and began to cut Skye's abdominal wall. The doctors did everything to distract Skye. The assistants also talked about themselves and reported on curiosities during their studies or how they met their partners.

Skye did not feel much of the cuts, the local anesthetic worked well and the conversations with the assistants helped a bit. Most, however, helped her the photo. Skye thought of the past with Jack and how he surprised her with the kiss on the selfie.

She did not know how much time had passed by when suddenly felt an incredible pain in her stomach. She screamed wide-eyed and cringed. The devices that monitored her heart rate and pulse gave an alarm because limits were exceeded.

"It's okay, Skye. I know." called Dr. Connor out. "Dr. Thorn, give her the painkillers quickly, preferably 80%."

Skye was grabbed by four hands by two assistants on her shoulder and gently pushed back down onto the treatment table and fixed so she could not move any more- further movements would complicate the surgery.  
"Damn, I was hoping that's not the case with you, Skye," the doctor muttered, paying attention to the monitors.

Fortunately, the painkillers worked quickly and Skye's heartbeat and pulse returned to normal. Although they were somewhat weaker by the drug than in normal resting, but still in the green area.  
"Well, she calmed down." said Dr. Connor and looked at the others. "Let's move on."  
Skye felt the pain grow less and less. She also noticed that she suddenly felt different, as if she were drunk.

She wanted to get up, but could not. It was like someone was holding her, but the two assistants had already released her. She looked at the photo in her hand again, and struggled to hold the small, weightless photograph in her hand. Her vision became blurred and now she fought against the increasingly heavy eyelids.

"What ..." she whispered, she could not speak any more.  
"It's okay Skye, it's all right. You are doing well, "she heard dully before it became completely silent.

Her hand with the photo was now completely flabby and the photo fell unnoticed by the doctors on the floor next to the treatment table, the front pointed upwards.  
Skye fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of her parents, of the time of her training, she relived some missions where good people lost their lifes, and she dreamed of Jack. As he was always with her, always backing her up and always holding her in her arms.

"Skye? Can you hear me? "The vixen heard a long way off  
Someone opened her eyelids and lit her pupils with a small flashlight.  
"Her eyes are reacting normally," someone spoke. "She is awake."  
This strange tiredness from earlier on became less and less.

"Skye, we're almost done. We'll sew up your wound quickly and put a bandage around your stomach, "she heard. It was the voice of Dr. Connor.  
The vixen had to fight to open her eyes a bit, but she made it. For a brief moment she was blinded by the bright light, but quickly got used to it.

She saw a male assistant suturing her stomach, and shortly thereafter two other assistants took her by the shoulder and her upper body was raised slightly to allow the bandage to wrap around her stomach more easily.  
Dr. Connor was talking to another male assistant, who was handling a small metal case. He nodded to the doctor and hurried out of the treatment room.

The doctor approached Skye, gently grabbed an arm from Skye, leaned down to her and whispered. "You did very well, Skye. If you want, we'll roll you on your side, that should be more convenient for you. You can rest now."

Skye nodded and closed her eyes again, her eyelids still heavy. She was turned to her side and curled slightly so there was no tension on her stomach. Her arms were positioned so she could not roll.  
At the door there was a knock and a female assistant opened: it was the student Christine.  
"Dr. Connor, Mr. Savage is waiting outside in the hallway. Can we let him to Ms. Winter?" the assistant asked.

"Yes, we are done here. He can come in, but he should stay calm." the doctor replied.  
"Understood." the female assistant nodded and turned to Jack, who was standing outside in front of a seat, and beckoned to him.  
"Mr. Savage, Ms. Winter needs you now, "she spoke calmly. "But I want to ask you to keep calm. She just can not stand any excitement."

Jack took a chair in the treatment room and sat down next to Skye.  
"Hey, Skye. You look ... good. "He whispered into her ear, holding one hand of hers.  
"Tired." She answered softly. "How did it go ... with you?"  
"Good. I believe that our timing worked. Christine said a few minutes ago that the lab has finished editing, "he replied, looking at her bandage. The surgical clothing around the bandage had spots of blood.

Dr. Connor joined them and noticed Jack's questioning expression.  
"Her local anesthesia did not work deep enough," she explained. "At the cut, where we wanted to expose her eggcells, she had suddenly raised too much and the cuts are thereby torn a little further. That's the reason for the blood spatters, but we were able to calm her down quickly and treat the cracks."

Jack sighed and asked the doctor. "How else has it been? Everything worked out? "  
"The surgery went well and we were able to withdraw all four eggcells from Skye and bring them quickly to the lab," she replied. "How about you, Jack?  
"The processing was completed a few minutes ago," he said stroking Skye's head.

"That's good, both of you have completed your tasks well." noticed Dr. Connor. "Skye has to rest now. She is not allowed to straighten or twist in the next few days and if she has to walk, then only in a stooped posture and small steps so as not to stretch the wound. Besides, she should always wear her loose clothes and no belts. For the time being she should always lie sideways and curl up a bit to relax her stomach. And as for food and drink: no cold or hot drinks, best are lukewarm soups and rice dishes. She should always take small sips and small bites."

"Dr. Connor? "Jack spoke  
"Yes, Jack?"  
"Thank you."  
"It's okay, Jack. We just did our job." the doctor smiled.  
Skye opened another eye and moved a hand in Jack's direction. "Jack?"  
"Yes darling. I'm here." he whispered, taking her hand.  
"Thirsty." she whispered.

"Of course. I'll get you some water immediately, "he announced, jumping up from the chair and fetching a paper cup with water and a straw. He took care of an optimal temperature of the water.  
"Here you Skye. I also brought you a straw. Just keep laying down." he said softly as he sat back to her.

She took a few small sips and licked her dry lips with her tongue. Jack noticed her dry and brittle lips, moistened a handkerchief with the water and dabbed her lips.  
Dr. Connor spread a thin blanket over Skye and spoke. "Skye, just stay here and rest. I'll see you in an hour. "  
The vixen nodded silently.

Jack used his free hand as a cushion and laid his head on it. He happened to look to the floor and discovered a small photo. He slid down from the chair and picked it up. He smiled as he realized it was the surprise kiss selfie. He had the same picture with him.  
"Hey Skye, look. I promised you that I would be with you, "he said and put the small photo in her hand. She immediately enclosed the photo and smiled slightly.

Dr. Connor dimmed the light and left the two alone in the treatment room. In an hour Skye would be in better shape.  
Jack made his cushion hand again on the treatment table next to Sky, rested his head on it, and caressed her between her ears.  
"In the next few days I will not leave your side," he said to himself. "I promise you, Skye."


	9. Resting Phase

On the way home about an hour later Skye was still groggy and she was glad when she could lie in their comfortable bed at home.  
As Dr. Connor instructed, Skye made only small steps while walking and leaned slightly forward. Jack helped her as best he could.

As soon as she lay in bed in the recommended sideward position, she fell asleep. As she napped in bed, Jack lay down beside her. He could not sleep, actually he did not want it either, so he got his tablet and headphones and climbed back into bed with them. He put only one plug of the headphones in his ear to hear Skye, if she needed something and watched several videos on ZooTube.

At sunset, Skye woke up. She had a clear head again and wanted to turn on her back. However, her wound immediately protested against this plan.  
"Ouch." She exclaimed.  
Jack realized that she must have been awoken, put the device aside and turned to Skye.  
"Hey sleepyhead." he smiled. "How are you?" He gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"That's not funny at all," she grumbled, leaving out a slightly aching moan. "Have I overslept half the day?"  
"Yes, you have," he answered. "But it's fine. From the strong painkillers in the clinic, you were still so dizzy that you fell asleep immediately. "

"For a 'small' surgery such strong painkillers I do find that quiet exaggerated." Skye spoke and tried to sit up carefully. She did not want to lie on her side anymore.  
Jack noticed her intentions and stuffed a pair of pillows behind Skye's back as support.  
As she sat upright against the pillows, she took a deep breath. The wound made itself noticeable.

"Dr. Connor has given us a pack of painkillers. I put them to your bedside table with a bottle of water and a straw. You should take one or two pills if you are in pain, "explained Jack.  
Skye took one hand and squeezed the wound carefully and gently. Instantly, Skye winced in pain.

"I think I'd better take a pill right now."  
"Fine, but you should not make a big gulp while drinking. Use the straw too, so you do not have to lift your head while drinking, which could make your stomach tense. "  
"Yes, Doctor Savage," she replied, swallowing a pill with small sips of water down the straw.

A few seconds later, Skye's stomach grumbled loudly and Jack's stomach answered immediately afterwards. The two had only a small breakfast this morning and for lunch they had eaten nothing.  
"And what recommendations regarding food are there?" Skye asked.  
"Lukewarm soups and rice dishes. Always swallow small bites. "Jack replied.  
"Great," she sighed. "And I was so looking forward to a chicken steak," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but in the next time there will only be soup with rice," he replied with his shoulders hunched.  
"Alright. What's on the menu today? "  
"Erm ..." Jack's eyes widened and his pupils wandered as he considered what he could do.

"Opposite is a small grocery store. I run quickly and get there a ready-made soup and rice. I'll be back in a few minutes, "he replied, jumping off the bed.  
"Take your time until the painkillers start working," Skye thought. "With a little luck, they also numb my sense of taste."

Jack bought in the small shop a bag of pumpkin soup by Zoop-Fast, a pack of rice ready for the microwave and so that the rice is not too dry and tasting boring a vegetable sauce from the can.

He ran back to their apartment with the purchase, helped Syke get up and took her to the kitchen. She sat down at the dining table and propped her elbows on the table.  
It was not long before the soup and rice were ready. As the soup was too hot for Skye's stomach, Jack put some ice cubes in her soup bowl.

"Soup on the Rocks," she remarked with a slightly crooked head and frown. "I've never had that before."  
"Come on, Skye, it's not that bad. Hot soup is not good for your stomach right now, you know that. "  
She nodded and tried a spoonful of the now lukewarm soup: her sense of taste was not numbed by the painkillers - unfortunately.

Skye grimaced but said nothing. Jack looked at her in disbelief and began to eat from his soup.  
"It's not that bad," he remarked, trying to make a false smile. The soup tasted terrible.  
Skye remembered an article saying that in those cheap ready-to-eat soups, there was rarely anything inside what should be inside.

Although the soup did not taste good, both of them ate it anyway.  
The rice from the microwave was completely tasteless and the vegetable sauce from the can did not help a bit.  
When both were finished eating, pushed Skye her empty plate aside, rested her elbows on the table and placed her face in her hands.

"Jack?" She asked, sighing in a subdued voice.  
He looked at his empty plate, then looked over at Skye.  
"Okay, alright. Tomorrow we will think of something else. We will certainly not repeat that again, "he replied  
"Good," she reported back.

The next day, Jack found a small health-food store run by a young couple of mice. There were small lunch and dinner menus to take away.  
When he waited for his order, the mice always cooked the orders fresh, they came into conversation.

The couple was in their early twenties and came from near Bunny Burrow. They came to the city with the dream to offer their organic products and organic take-away meals and later to open other shops in the city.  
When the hare talked about his and Skye's plans as well as her current physical condition, the mice offered to cook a particularly belly-friendly diet for Skye.

Jack happily accepted the offer and a little later he received his order.  
When he got home, he found Sky lying on the couch and she watched television.  
"There you are finally," she called to him with a grin. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a striped rabbit," she joked.

Jack opened one of the containers and held it under her nose. "Then you would not have anyone else to bring you this."  
She sniffed and opened her eyes in astonishment. "Jack, that smells amazing! Where did you get that?"

"A small health-food store was opened a few days ago by two young, nice people. They dream to open additional stores in the city. They have even prepared a special diet for you, "he answered.  
"Well, if the food tastes as good as it smells, then they'll certainly make it," Skye remarked.

"How is your stomach?" Jack inquired.  
"All right, I think. If I lie there and do not move, I hardly feel anything, "she answered.  
"If you want, we can eat here too. You do not have to go to the dining table, "he suggested.  
"Gladly" she nodded in agreement.

After the two had eaten, Skye commented. "That was really delicious. We have to remember this health-food store. "She licked her lips with her tongue.  
"Oh yes, it really was." Jack replied.  
Just as he was about to carry away his empty container, Skye stopped him. "Let me try something."

"There is not much left of my food. Only a few more leftovers. "  
She looked at him with half-closed eyes and a big grin. "That'll be enough."  
She picked up his container, wiped out a small amount with her finger, and waved Jack to her side.  
He took a step toward her but in her opinion he was still not close enough.  
"Closer, Jack."  
Another step, but still not close enough.  
"Closer."

Now he was standing right in front of her face.  
"Do not move, Jack," she whispered, holding his chin with her other hand and spreading the remaining food on his lips.  
Even before he could react, she pulled him close to him and licked his mouth kissing. Jack's eyes widened with this surprise.  
"Tasty?" he asked  
After she had kissed him clean, she replied "Hmm ... You certainly were a delicious roast hare." she grinned.

"Maybe," he replied and his surprised face changed to a mischievous smile. "But who ..." he gave her a quick kiss on her left cheek, "... would then ..." another short kiss on her right cheek, "... give you this one?" A long kiss on her lips.  
She gave him a chuckling look, but noticed his expression was worried.

"Jack what's going on? You're making such a worried face again. "  
He sighed and told her with bowed ears that the local anesthetic did not work as it should.  
Skye swallowed and nodded slightly. "Hey, do not worry. The most important thing is that everything went well. At the next appointment with Dr. Connor, we'll ask her why the anesthetic did not work properly. "

A week later, Skye and Jack were back in the clinic so that Dr. Connor was able to watch the healing progress of Skye's wound using ultrasound. The shaved peritoneum began to grow back slowly.  
"This looks very good. I will now remove the sutures from your abdominal skin. It will not take long. The sutures inside you will soon dissolve on their own" the doctor was satisfied.

"Dr. Conner? Jack told me that there were problems with the local anesthetic with me. Can you explain why it happened? "Skye asked.  
As the doctor unrolled the bandage from Skye's stomach and gently removed the sutures, she explained. "Unfortunately, we do not know why your anesthesia did not work deep enough. Although this phenomenon is known, there is no explanation yet. "  
"Does that happen often? Jack asked.

"No, only very rarely. I do not think it has anything to do with the species either, "she replied. "But fortunately, the impact on Skye's reaction was not very bad.  
"What did I do? I can not remember anything, "the vixen wanted to know.

"The moment we made the last cut to expose your eggcells, you suddenly got up so fast and so hard that you tore up the cuts. You probably felt the cut right at that moment. PResumably it felt like you were stabbed into your stomach with a knife." told Connor when she disinfected the operated site after suture removal and then gave a sufficiently large patch on it.  
"Do I still have to wear these loose clothes? Those terrible suspenders don't suit me at all." Skye complained.

"I think you can try to wear your normal clothes again. But still be careful, Skye. Not that the wound ruptures.  
"Oh, I'm so looking forward that all time," rejoiced Skye  
"But I would still keep the loose clothes if I were you." said the doctor.  
"Why?" Jack wanted to know.

"It's easy. With a baby bump, Sky will not be able to carry anything else." replied Dr. Connor smiling. "When the time comes, you will already see for yourself."  
"Oh great," Skye wailed "Again those ugly suspenders."

"That will not be necessary. In the city there are some shops that offer really nice clothes for pregnancy. Around the waist is an elastic band sewn in which for example, pants, shirts or even elegant dresses expand with the growing bump. So you no longer need suspenders." said the doctor.

"Hmm ..." the vixen murmured thoughtfully. She knew that such clothes existed, but had not thought more about them.  
"Is there any news from the lab?" Jack asked.  
"I'll call down there right away." answered Dr. Connor, picked up the phone and dialed the lab number.

After a few minutes, the doctor had received all the necessary information. "Skye's first eggcell was fertilized and is currently being cultured in an incubator. It is not yet possible to say how long it will take for an embryo to develop. But that's not so bad, much important is that Skye's wound can heal completely. As soon as I receive news from the lab, I will inform you immediately. "

"Thank you, doctor." replied Jack  
"Can we do anything else?" Skye asked.  
"Not much, Skye. You should take it easy the next few days so that your wound can heal completely." replied Dr. Connor "Now we can only wait and hope that breeding works. The odds are only 40%, but do not worry, it'll work."

Jack took his hand with Skye's hand and squeezed it gently. "Only 40%," he thought and looked at the vixen.  
"Jack, we'll do it, you'll see," Skye remarked, putting her other hand over his so that his hand was sandwiched between her two hands.


	10. A failure and a single bar

The days passed, but still no news from the lab of the clinic. Every time the phone rang, Jack and Skye jumped up believing that it was Dr. Connor - instead, it was always someone else.  
Skye paced with nervousness in the living room, staring at the phone without end.  
"There's something wrong, Jack," she grumbled. "The breeding process can't last that long."

Jack sat on the couch and wanted to calm her down, but he did not know what to say. He too found that too much time had passed.  
"Maybe we should call Dr. Connor?" he said.  
"Yes, perhaps. Or maybe with us it takes longer? Or maybe Dr. Connor is not in the clinic? Maybe she's out and about visiting a congress or something? "Skye replied" Or ... "she broke off her sentence.  
"Or what?" Jack asked, looking at her.

"Or it did not work." She whispered with lowered ears.  
He jumped up from the couch, ran to the vixen and took both her hands with his. "No, I do not think so, Skye. If it had not worked out, then the clinic would have long ago called in. And since they have not contacted each other so far, I am sure there are no problems. Maybe it just takes longer with us. After all, we are two different species. Who knows?"

"Do you really think so, Jack?" She asked with wet eyes.  
"I'm sure of that," he replied. "Maybe it's best if we wait a few more days. If we still don't hear anything from the clinic or Dr. Connor, then we'll call the doctor, all right? "  
Skye nodded and wiped a small tear from her eye. "All right, let's do that."

As agreed, the two waited for a few more days, but they still received no feedback.  
Now Jack became more and more restless and began to worry.  
"They should have called us by the time now." he sighed, looking worriedly at Skye.  
She sat on the couch, gazing uninterruptedly at her phone, nervously tapping her right foot on the floor.

"Maybe I should call Dr. Connor after all? "Skye looked at him questioningly.  
He looked at her, let out a deep sigh and nodded.  
Skye grabbed her phone and dialed Dr. Connor's number. After a few seconds, the doctor answered the phone.  
Since the vixen did not use the speaker function during the phone call, Jack could not overhear what Dr. Connor spoke.

He could only hear Skye: "Hello Dr. Connor, I'm Syke Winter ... Yes, exactly ... No, we have not heard anything yet, that's why I called you ... No problem, I'm waiting ... "  
A few seconds passed.  
"Yes, I'm still on ... What does that mean? ... Still today? ... in an hour with you? "  
Skye looked inquiringly at Jack and he nodded silently.  
"Yes, we can be with you in an hour ... Thank you ... See you later, goodbye."

Jack noticed her ears slowly lowering toward the end of the conversation. She slowly turned to him and spoke in a trembling voice. "Dr. Connor wants to see us in her office in an hour. Although she's leaving work soon, she stays in the clinic even longer because of us. "  
Jack looked at her face and noticed her worried look, something did not seem to be all right.

"Skye? What did the doctor say? "He asked  
"She did not say much. Only that we should come to her office in an hour. That was all. "  
He nodded mutely and paid attention to Skye's body language: she began to tremble nervously, to breathe faster and dropped onto the couch. She continued to stare at her phone with a trembling hand and had extremely agitated emotions. She was very, very close to tears.  
The hare jumped to her on the couch and hugged her tight. "Was that really all she said?" he asked softly.

Instead of answering, she nodded whimpering, the first tears running down her cheek.  
"Shhht, it's okay, Skye. Everything is good. In an hour we have the meeting with Dr. Connor. Whatever she will tell us, we will go through this together, do you understand me?" he whispered softly into her ear, wiping her tears from her face.  
"Her voice ..." whined Skye. "... she sounded serious and ... and ... she almost had a negative tone."  
Jack stroked her back for reassurance, whispering that everything would be fine.

An hour later, the two were already awaited by Dr. Connor in her office.  
The doctor usually had a friendly and cheerful face, but now she did not have it.  
"Nice that you two could come so fast. Please sit down. "  
Skye and Jack entered the room and sat down in front of the desk on two guest chairs. They were holding their hands all the time.

Dr. Conner closed the office door and sat down on her swivel chair behind her desk, sighing. She leaned forward slightly, resting her elbows on the tabletop and making a fist on her hands, supporting her chin. The doctor let her eyes turn on Skye and Jack. No one said anything the whole time and all that could be heard was the whirring of the computer.

Jack felt that Skye's hand was already wet and sweaty with nervousness. He, too, noticed his heart beat faster with excitement.  
After a few seconds, the hare had enough of the silence and cleared his throat.  
"Dr. Connor "he started" You told us that we should both meet with you here. Well ... here we are."

"Yes, right," replied the doctor. "I really wanted to talk to both of you personally about ..." now she had to swallow. "... about the results of the breeding process."  
Jack and Skye were holding their hands even tighter.  
Dr. Connor took another deep breath and looked slowly into Skye's face. "During the incubation we found out that there was no development of an embryo."  
"What does that mean?" Skye asked in a trembling voice.

"That means that the first attempt did not work out. I'm sorry, "replied the doctor.  
Skye looked at Dr. Connor stunned and open-mouthed.  
"But ... but ... how is that possible?" the vixen stammered. "You said yourself that our timing was very good."  
"Yes, Skye. You're right, your two timing was perfect. It could hardly have been better. I do not think it was because of that. "  
"So, what then?" asked Jack.

"Well, unfortunately this is THE question." Replied Dr. Connor. "I read all the logs and checked all the checklists. From the fertilization of Skyes egg cell, there is even a video, which was taken by the microscope used. Although I watched the video several times, I could not find anything out of the ordinary. Why the breeding did not work is a big mystery to everyone. "

"Can you repeat the fertilization and breeding?" Skye asked.  
"No, you can only do this once with an eggcell," explained the doctor. "If fertilization or breeding does not work, then the ovum has become completely unusable."  
"So that means we lost Skye's eggcell?" Jack asked.

"I am sorry, but I can only answer this question with a 'Yes'." the doctor informed. "But ..." she leaned back in her swivel chair, raised her left hand and reached out her index finger. "... but that does not mean that everything is lost right away."  
"What do you mean: it's not all lost yet?" asked Skye?

"Skye, we have taken four eggcells from you, three of which are frozen in liquid nitrogen. We can repeat fertilization and breeding in a few days. The only thing we need again is a new, fresh donation from Jack. "  
"Does timing play a big role like the first time?" Jack asked.

"Yes, timing is important." replied Dr. Connor and sank her arm. "But at least we can better estimate when Skye's egg is thawed and ready for further use."  
"So we have three more attempts left," Skye muttered, lowering her eyes. "Only three."  
Jack let go of her hand, hugging her with his hand and rubbing her upper arm up and down.

"Do not worry, Skye." Dr. Connor spoke. "It does not always work the first time. But I'm confident we can do it next time. "  
The vixen nodded silently and continued to look down. Jack, on the other hand, knew that she still needed him as a support and asked, "Dr. Connor, when do you need my disposal again? I'll be there."

"I'll let the lab know tomorrow morning that we will start another process. Now most of the lab technicians have gone home. Tomorrow afternoon, I'll call you about the disposal, Jack. "  
"Okay, we'll do it that way." Jack confirmed, "I'll wait for your call."

As promised by Dr. Connor the laboratory workers started to slowly thaw Skye's second eggcell so as not to damage it. This time, they paid even more attention to ensuring that the necessary procedures were strictly adhered to. Although there were still two more eggcells in reserve, no one allowed themselves an inaccurate work. Each eggcell had to be considered as valuable - no matter how many were frozen in reserve.

Also called Dr. Connor Jack to tell him when he should come to the clinic to make his disposal: the next day in the morning.

The following day, Jack got up early, took a shower, and was looking forward to a hearty breakfast. For what he had to do today, he wanted to especially strengthen his body.  
When he was in the shower, Skye woke up too. However, unlike him, she had no appetite. She just made herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen, went to the kitchen window and looked thoughtfully out of the window with the cup in her hand without taking a sip.

Jack left the bathroom wearing his robe and saw Skye at the kitchen window.  
"Good morning Skye. Did you sleep well? "He said in a good mood.  
She only slightly nodded to her head but said nothing else.  
"Okay ... then I'll take care of the breakfast. How about cereals, yogurt and pancakes? "He asked approaching the refrigerator.

She did not answer.  
"No 'No' means 'Yes'," he called in her direction and began to prepare the breakfast, without again looking at her direction.  
After a few minutes everything was ready and the hot pancakes lay on a large plate, ready to be eaten by the two. Jack sat down at the kitchen table and called Skye to have breakfast ready. She kept standing in front of the kitchen window all the time, still holding the full coffee cup in her hand, the coffee already cold.

Jack always sat on his seat at the kitchen table, pointing toward the center of the apartment - his back was turned to the kitchen window, which Skye was standing in front of. Her seat at the kitchen table was opposite of him, so with a view towards the kitchen window and her back towards the apartment.

After some time of quiet eating, Jack finally asked loudly, "Hey, Skye, are you still there or are you in the shower?" He turned his ears towards the bathroom but could not hear any rushing water or other sounds from there.  
Finally he heard a throbbing a few meters behind him. He turned and saw that Sky was still standing by the kitchen window. The throbbing he heard was her heartbeat-it had a sad rhythm.

"Skye? Darling?" Jack slid slowly down from his chair and walked slowly towards her. "What's up? Is everything ok?"  
"I'm not hungry," she replied quietly, still looking out the window.

Jack tried to catch a glimpse of Skye's face with the reflection of the window, but it did not work because the reflection was too weak.  
"I ... erm ... I made pancakes. They are still very hot and when cold, they do not taste so delicious, "he said.  
"That would not have been necessary," she answered. Jack could hear a slight trace of sorrow and sadness in her voice.

He approached her and gently took her free hand. "Listen, Skye. I know that the news about the failed breeding process has taken you very much. They also got me. But we must not ignore other facts. We still have three attempts left ... "  
"Great," she interrupted cynically and pushed his hand away. "Three attempts. What a high number. "  
"Skye. Please. Do not think that, "he said.

"What if it does not work again?" Now she began to whimper. "Then there are only two more attempts. And ... and if ... if they ... then go wrong too? "Skye was about to cry.  
"Hey! Hey! "Jack answered in a stern voice. "I told you not to think like that." He grabbed her hand again, this time with a firmer grasp. "It will turn out well, do you hear? Both of us will make it. OK?"  
"But ... but ..." she whimpered sobbing.

He noticed her hand, in which she held the cup of cold coffee, trembling more and more and the cup slowly began to slip from her hand. Even before the cup was in the freefall towards the kitchen floor, Jack quickly took the cup out of her hand and set it aside.  
"It will turn out well. We'll make it, "he repeated softly into her ear, gently hugging her from behind.

After a while she calmed down and turned around. Jack looked into Skye's flushed eyes and wiped her tears from her face.  
"Would you like to eat pancakes now? They're about to be cold. "He asked with a gentle smile.  
She nodded slightly with a small smile and let him take her to her seat at the kitchen table. After Skye sat down, Jack smeared her favorite jam onto the remaining pancakes, folded them to a quarter of their size, and served them to Syke to her seat.

"Okay ... I have to leave soon," Jack remarked as he looked at the clock. "I still have to get dressed and I do not want to be in the clinic too late."  
Skye had half eaten her portion now and looked in with wide eyes. "Oh. Of course. The traffic is now as heavy as ever again. You should probably better leave." she sighed.

"Yes. Right. Traffic. "He whispered and disappeared into the bedroom where he dressed. After dressing quickly, he quickly kissed Skye, who had just eaten her last pancake, on her forehead and hurried to the front door. When he wanted to close the door just outside, he hesitated for a moment thoughtfully. He went back to the kitchen, where Skye looked at him in surprise. "Jack? I thought you wanted to go? "

"Yeah, yeah ... but ... Skye, if you want you can join me. I would be happy if I did not have to go to the clinic alone. "Jack offered.  
"Are you sure, Jack? But I still have to get dressed, will we get to the clinic in time? "

"Well, if you hurry, we should not arrive there too late," he said.  
"Alright, if that means so much to you, then I'd like to come with you." Skye said, jumping from her seat, hurrying into the bedroom and quickly dressing. She did not pay attention to whether the garments matched color or whether it looked fashionable, there was no time for that now.

The two arrived in the clinic with only a slight delay, the traffic was not so bad, so they could catch up a few minutes.  
As agreed, the two met with Dr. Connor in her office.

"Jack, it's nice that you made it in the traffic yet. Then we can start right away, "greeted the doctor Jack.  
"Hello Dr. Connor. "Skye greeted with bowed head and slightly embarrassed look.  
The doctor was surprised because she did not expect Skye to attend the appointment. "Skye? I did not expect you today ... Is everything alright? "  
"Jack asked me to join him today," Skye replied.

"Okay ... of course ... no problem," said the doctor and looked questioningly at Jack.  
"I ... erm ... I asked her if she wanted to accompany me today," he replied.  
She glanced back and forth between Skye and Jack, nodding slightly. "Of course no problem. We have room enough, and today's appointment will not last long. "  
Jack cleared his throat loudly.

"Come on Jack. You know what I mean. "The doctor rolled her eyes.  
The hare crossed his arms and grumbled. "Okay, okay. Can we start then? I'm ready."  
"A minute patience, please." said Dr. Connor and grabbed her phone, which was at the desk. "I'll quickly inquire if the lab is ready."  
Jack nodded and relaxed from his tense posture.

"Okay, the lab gives us green light. Let's get started, Jack, "the doctor reported and took a refrigerated thermos bottle, in which Jack's delivery should be temporarily transported.  
The three of them went back to the same delivery room where Jack had been before. Just before Jack entered the room, he looked at Skye. She looked at him with wide eyes and her eyes moved between him and the room.

"Skye, darling," he began. "You do not have to go in there with me. I'll be fine in there on my own. "  
"Really?" She whispered.  
He approached her and kissed her cheek. "Really. Besides, I'm not doing this for the first time and it does not hurt me either. "  
She swallowed and nodded her head. "OK."

"Oh, Jack? I have a little question before you start. " asked Dr. Connor . "You do not happen to know what happened to the clock in there, do you?"  
"Well ... erm ... I ..." Jack scratched the back of his head and tried to come up with an explanation.  
"It's okay, Jack. The watch was not very popular with the males anyway, "winked the doctor.  
Jack pressed his lips, pointed to the discharge room, and whispered. "I will then do my job."

Shortly after he entered the room and closed the door, he turned to the wall where the clock, he had broken earlier, hung. Instead, there was a new digital clock hanging there. He stood a few seconds in front of the clock and listened carefully: she made no sound.

He nodded in satisfaction and decided that after his delivery today he wanted to take over the cost of the new clock in the administration. Finally he was responsible for breaking the old clock.  
He turned and looked alternately at the sofa and the special container for his delivery.  
"So then," he said to himself, tightening his grip on the container. "Let's get started."

After a few minutes, the door of the delivery room opened and a gasping and sweaty Jack emerged.

"Once Jack's special to go." He exclaimed, grinning and holding the special containers in front of him.  
Dr. Connor looked at the clock, nodded in satisfaction and answered. "Well done Jack, we're in a good time. You two can already go, we need nothing more from you right now. I'll get that to the lab quickly. I'll get in touch with you. "The doctor placed the special container in the thermos, said goodbye to the two, and hurried to the lab.

Jack looked after the doctor and then turned to Skye. "Before we leave, I'd like to make a quick visit to the administration."

"Why?" Skye wanted to know.

"Let's put it this way ..." began Jack "... I owe the clinic a clock. At least the purchase price. "  
"A clock?" She looked at him in astonishment, her head tilted. "What did you do that you owe the clinic a clock? What are you males doing in there? "  
He was about to answer her when she quickly raised a hand and interrupted him. "No wait. I do not really want to know. Let's go to the administration so you can pay your debt. "

The administration clerk surprised Jack that she could not find a record of a defective clock in the delivery room, so there was no fault Jack could pay. Still, he wanted to do something to make up for the broken clock, so he decided to donate 50 Dollars to the Zoomania Medical University for research.

After a few days, Dr. Connor called in and reported that the fertilization was successful and that Skye's eggcell was in the breeding process. Again a few days later, the woman doctor reported again that the incubation process was successfully completed and she recommended that Skye should go to the clinic the following day to have the incubated eggcell placed in her uterus.

"If you want you can take Jack with you, Skye. The presence of their male partners calms many of our female patients, which makes the inserting of the eggcell more comfortable." Dr. Connor suggested.  
"Well, I'll ask him when he's back with the purchase. What about breakfast, do I have to take care of something specific tomorrow? "

"You'll lie on your back for a while tomorrow morning. It will probably be best if you do not have too much breakfast to avoid an unpleasant stomach pressure. Do not move during the procedure, "explained the doctor. "Besides, the process will be easier for us if you wear a regular shirt and trousers tomorrow, a dress has usually been annoying."

"Shirt and pants, small breakfast. Alright, anything else? "Skye asked.  
"No, that is all. See you tomorrow morning." answered Dr. Connor and said goodbye.  
As soon as the vixen had finished the conversation, Jack already returned with the purchase.  
"There is good news," she called to him. "Dr. Connor has just called, the fertilization and breeding seem to have worked this time. Tomorrow morning the eggcell will be inserted. In addition, I should ask you if you want to come along. "

"Glad to hear," he called from the kitchen, as he stowed the purchase in the fridge. "If you want me with you tomorrow, I'm happy to come with you."  
"But of course I want that." She replied and went to him in the kitchen. "Besides ... who knows what you do when I'm not here."  
"What do you mean by: Who knows what I'm going to do when you're not there?" Jack asked sullenly.  
"I know from Judy that Nick will be free tomorrow. You two would certainly have done something tomorrow, "she replied, her arms crossed, her head tilted and a slight smile.

"Skye, I beg you! I'm a respected agent at MCB! "He replied playfully snubbed. "You seem to forget what claims have to be met."  
"I know Jack." This time Skye started to smile mischievously. "As your supervisor, I just wanted to make sure my favourite subordinate was still behaving."

Jack looked at Syke with half-closed eyes, one ear fully upright, the other half bent. He reached with his right hand on his chest directly over his heart and answered with played insulted voice. "But Syke, how can you just think of me like that. You hurt the feelings of a poor little rabbit. "  
"Oh no, how could I?" She played, holding both hands over her mouth. "I hope you can forgive me, Mr. Savage."

"It depends on the nature of the apology, Ms. Winter," Jack replied.  
Skye was now standing right in front of him, whispering in his ear, "Well, I think I know how to apologize best to a poor, injured hare."  
She gave him a loving kiss on his forehead.  
"Are you feeling better now, Mr. Savage?" She inquired in a whisper.  
"I'm not entirely convinced that the apology really came from the heart," he replied.

In response, she kissed him again, this time on his lips.  
"And now?" She asked.  
"I ... I do not know yet."  
Again a kiss from her to his lips, but this time passionately and much longer.  
"Okay, I forgive you Skye," he whispered.  
"Fine," she smiled, hugging him and resting her head between his ears on his head. "Is your offer still available that you want to accompany me tomorrow?"

He hugged her back and lifted his head to look into her eyes. "Of course, Skye, if you want me with you tomorrow, I'll go with you. But first I want to confess something to you. "  
"What?"  
"You were right that I wanted to meet with Nick for archery tomorrow morning," he confessed.  
"I knew it!" She thought and smiled.  
"I will send him a message that I can not come tomorrow. As much as I like to be with him, you are still more important to me than anything else in the world, "he promised.

"Jack? I love you, you know that? "She said softly as she gave him a loving kiss between his ears.  
"I know that, Skye. I'll always know, "he replied, turning his head up so that Jack could kiss her cheek and took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello Nick," he wrote. "I can not come tomorrow, unfortunately. Skye gets her incubated eggcell inserted tomorrow and she wants me with her. We have to postpone the archery to another day. "  
A little later, Jack received a message from Nick: "Hello Skippy, no problem. I promised Luna to teach her to do archery. Then I drive with my little one to shoot. Good luck for tomorrow that you both finally make me an uncle. Greetings to Skye. "

"Thank you. Have fun you two. "Jack replied.  
Jack pocketed his phone and looked in the direction of Skye. She stood again at the kitchen window and looked out there, but this time with a smile.  
"Skye?" He asked. "Is everything ok?"  
"Yes, thank you. It's all right. I just can not believe it's done tomorrow, "she replied.

"Are you excited?" He inquired.  
"Yes. Yes, I am. "She sighed.  
"How about a walk in the park?" Jack suggested. "I'm already excited about tomorrow, but maybe we can distract ourselves a bit?"  
"Yes, a walk in the park sounds nice," she nodded.

The next day in the morning, Skye and Jack arrived hand in hand in their treatment room. Dr. Connor was already expecting them there with two other female assistants, they had their green surgical clothes on again. At the treatment table additional supports for Skyes legs were mounted. These supports were positioned slightly higher than the lying surface of the table and the distance of the supports to each other was greater than the width of the table. The supports were also commonly used at the birth of babies.

When Jack saw these supports for the first time, he looked Dr. Connor questioningly.  
"Skye will lay down her legs on these two supports. This allows us to have better access to her uterus, and it also makes her the least able to move, "explained the doctor.  
"Will painkillers be necessary for this process?" He asked.

"No, we need Skye's full consciousness. Even if we are going to perform the procedure using ultrasound today, we need your support. Some processes feel the body better than we can detect it by ultrasound. We have to take advantage of this advantage." answered Dr. Connor.  
"It will turn out all right, Jack." Skye reassured him.

"Ms Winter, when you're ready, please take off your pants and underwear. Lie down with your back on the treatment table and place your legs on the supports. After that, please lift your shirt up a bit to expose your stomach for the ultrasound device. "One of the assistants asked.  
Skye did what she was asked to do.  
"Mr. Savage, you are welcome to sit on an armchair with Ms. Winter. She'll be pleased about some company, "offered the other assistant.

Jack nodded, grabbed a free metal chair, and sat close to her so he was sitting right in front of her face. In addition, he took her hand in both of his hands and stroked her unknowingly with his thumbs.

The doctor clarified a few things with her assistants before she went to a work table next to her at the wall. There was a suitcase and a small box, both made of metal. Jack noticed her opening the suitcase and pulling out an object that turned out to be an endoscope. The endoscope had a 3.5-inch monitor and various buttons and a joystick underneath, along with a 20-centimeter-long cable attached to the end of a mini-camera and a device for mounting a small capsule. The last 3 centimeters of the camera cable could be rotated with the joystick in all directions to adjust the viewing direction of the camera.

Dr. Connor turned on the device and checked if the camera transmitted clear images and that the camera head could move freely in all directions.  
In the meantime, an assistant had spread some lubricant on Skye's stomach, which was needed for the ultrasound handset.  
"The camera is functional. Lily, please put some lubricant on the camera cable, "the doctor asked an assistant.  
"Lubricant?" Jack asked with a puzzled look. "Why that?"  
"Do you see this device at the end of the cable, Jack?" Dr. Connor asked.  
Jack nodded silently.

„An diese Vorrichtung werde ich gleich eine kleine Kapsel montieren, in welche sich Skyes gebrütete Eizelle befindet." erklärte sie. „Die Eizelle wird durch Skyes Geburtskanal in ihren Uterus gebracht und dort eingepflanzt. Um diesen Vorgang zu angenehm wie möglich zu halten und es doch ein weiter Weg zum Zielort ist, verwenden wir ein Gleitmittel um die Reibungen zwischen dem Kabel und Skyes Körper zu minimieren."

„Und wozu benötigen Sie das Ultraschallgerät?" fragte Skye.

„Nun Skye." sprach Dr. Connor. „Bei dem Einsetzten der Eizelle arbeite ich gerne mit verschiedenen Blickwinkeln. Manches erkennt man am Ultraschall besser und manches mit dem Endoskop."

"We're ready, Doctor," one of the assistants reported, handing over the prepared endoscope to the doctor, and the other assistant held out the small metal box to the doctor.  
"Good. Let's start. "said Dr. Connor, pulled out of the box a small capsule and mounted it on the device at the end of the camera cable. Then she sat down on a swivel chair and turned her attention to Skye's lower body region. Meanwhile, an assistant positioned the screen of the ultrasound machine directly over Skye's spreaded legs, so that the doctor only needed to move her head slightly when she wanted to look alternately into both monitors.

"Attention, Skye, I am entering your birth canal." informed Dr. Connor the vixen, so she did not startle.  
After a few inches, the doctor stopped and asked Skye, "Are you okay, Skye?"  
"Yes, thank you, I hardly feel anything. I am used to something different by now. "She replied and smirked at Jack.  
"Hey!" He protested.

"No need to worry, Jack." spoke Dr. Connor with a concentrated voice and looked alternately into the two monitors. "She certainly did not mean that, right, Skye?"  
The vixen chuckled and grabbed Jack's hands tighter with her hand. He looked down at her face, which pointed in his direction, and saw her lightly closed eyes and pursed lips. Skye signaled that she wanted a kiss from Jack.  
He hesitated a bit, then gave in to her request and gave her a loving kiss on her lips.

"Okay, since we all love each other again, I will continue here." noted Dr. Connor and led the camera cable further into Skye's body.  
Skye suddenly winced slightly. "Wow! But that's getting more and more uncomfortable. "She exclaimed, looking at the ceiling.  
Jack looked worried at Dr. Connor, who just gave instructions to an assistant on the ultrasound machine.  
"I know, Skye, I know. I'm afraid that's going to get even worse once we get to your uterus. "  
"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"When inserting the eggcells, we unfortunately have to take over activities that normally the female body can do," said the doctor. "Actually, after the act of love, the female body independently takes care that the eggcell is fertilized and then further incubated in the uterus. In artificial insemination, we have to do it all manually and that can feel very uncomfortable for the females. "  
"I think the hormone injections burn was even more enjoyable," noted Skye.  
"I suggest we take a five-minute break at this point so that Skye can recover a bit," the doctor recommended. "When we get to her uterus, it gets really uncomfortable."

"All right." Skye said, nodding and swallowing.  
"Hey, Skye," Jack whispered. "Do you need something?"  
"The only thing I really need right now is you Jack." She answered.  
He got up, bent his head over her head, ran both hands down her ears to her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I will always stay with you the whole time. OK? If you should need something, then let me know. No matter what it is, I will get it to you immediately. Promised."  
She smiled slightly and answered. "Thanks, Jack. I love you."  
"I love you too."

Dr. Connor cleared her throat and signaled that the break was over. "So Skye, now I'm entering your uterus."  
The pain Skye felt was even worse than the burning of the syringes.  
Jack sat back in his chair and gently turned her head to one side with both hands, so they both looked each other in the eyes.  
He saw her eyes twitch and she inhaled sharply.  
"Hang on there, are you listening?" motivated Jack Skye whispering, stroking her cheek more often.  
She nodded silently for a moment, blinking to stop tears in her eyes, some of which were already running down her cheeks.

"It will be alright. It will not be long now. "Jack whispered, wiping away her tears.  
He looked at Dr. Connor and wanted to ask her how long the process could take after but he noticed that she looked full of concentration alternately in both monitors and directed the two assistants. He decided not to ask the doctor in fear that he might distract her and ruin the day. He did not want to risk it so he turned back to Sky and gave her comfort.

After a felt eternity, Dr. Connor informed. "OK. I'll give you both a status report. I was able to bring Skye's eggcell into her uterus and it should implant itself there soon. I also have good news and bad news: the good news is that we no longer need the ultrasound machine and so we can remove the disgusting lubricant from Skye's abdomen. "

"And the bad one?" Jack wanted to know.  
"We still have to leave the endoscope in Skye's uterus for a while to keep an eye on her eggcell while implanting." the doctor replied. "But at least now the camera movements are reduced. That should make the wait a bit more comfortable. "  
Skye raised her head as far as she could and looked down. "Yes, I would not object to a little more coziness."

"Shall I get you something to drink in the meantime?" Jack Skye asked.  
"Yes please, some water would be nice of you," she replied.

Jack nodded, grabbed a paper cup from the water dispenser in the corner of the treatment room, and filled the cup with cold water. He brought the full cup to Skye, who was slowly drinking the water.

"You need anything else?" Jack inquired.

"No thanks, Jack. Although ... some distraction from the tangle inside me I could well tolerated at the moment. "She smiled at him.  
"I'm sure I can help you with this." Jack replied, sitting back down on his chair, leaning over to her, stroking her between her ears and occasionally giving her kisses on her cheek and forehead.

The two of them did not know how much time had passed by when Dr. Connor reported. "Okay, it seems that Skye's eggcell has found a nice place to implant. I want to slowly get the endoscope out of you now, Skye. I want you to take a deep breath and exhale. When you are ready, please let me know. "  
"All right, Dr. Connor, "Skye replied, turning her head on the small cushion in the direction of the ceiling and began to breathe in deeply and exhale again. After two of these breaths, she raised her hand and held up her thumb as a sign that she was ready.

"Fine. I'll start." the doctor commented, slowly removing the camera cable from Skye's body. During this process, Jack took Skye's hand firmly in both of his hands and kissed her hand.  
"You do that very well, Skye, keep breathing. Take a deep breath in and out again. "Commented the doctor" We are done soon ... Only a little bit more ... And it's outside. Well done."  
"How are you, darling?" Jack asked worriedly.  
"Now that the ghastly thing's finally out of me, it's much better." She gasped with a small smile.

"Give yourself a break, Skye. You deserve it." told Dr. Connor. "My assistants will put your legs down from the supports onto the treatment table."  
As the assistants just removed Skye's legs from the supports, the vixen suddenly wailed "Ouch! Cramp in both thighs! Ouch!"  
The doctor quickly turned to the two assistants, "Lilly. Lisa. Please take care of the cramps in the legs. "She turned to Jack and Skye" Do not worry, leg cramps are normal after such a long lay on the supports. The ladies have excellent massage hands to fight cramps. "

The assistants Lilly and Lisa bent Skye's legs and placed her feet on the surface of the treatment table. Immediately they started the massage and after 5 minutes the cramps disappeared completely.  
"That's it for today Skye, you can get dressed again." said Dr. Connor when she cleaned the endoscope. "We'll meet again in three weeks for the pregnancy test."  
Skye got dressed and was still slightly wobbly on her legs, her unusual position making her legs feel numb.  
The hare and the vixen said goodbye and Jack supported her walking.

As agreed, Jack and Sky arrived three weeks later in the office of Dr. Connor.  
"Skye. Jack. Nice that you are here. How are you both? "Inquired the doctor.  
The two sat hand in hand on the visitor chairs. "Thanks, we're fine," Skye replied.  
"Fine, I'm glad to hear," smiled the doctor. "You both know why you are here today?"  
"Yes, we want to know if it worked," Jack answered.  
"Exactly." Connor turned to Skye. "I hope you have been drinking a lot lately."

"So much that I almost have to go to the bathroom constantly." Skye reported.  
"OK. Then ..." the doctor opened a drawer and brought out a pregnancy test" ... then this should not be a problem. The ladies' room is on the left at the end of the corridor. "  
Skye nodded happily, took the test and hurried from the office down the hallway.  
"She really drank a lot," Jack remarked.

After a few minutes, the vixen returned to the office. The doctor started a countdown of 10 minutes and began a small talk with the two.  
"Okay, it's time. Show us two bars, magic wand." breathed Dr. Connor, grabbed the pregnancy test and looked at the result.  
Jack and Skye both stared expectantly at the doctor's face. Dr. Connor's features did not move for a few seconds.  
"Dr. Connor? "Skye asked" What's the result? "

The doctor had to swallow and sighed slightly, but did not answer immediately.  
"Dr. Connor? "Jack asked cautiously  
"Well ... there is a result ..." the doctor started slowly, looking seriously at Skye and Jack.  
The heartbeat of the two shot up abruptly and they became uncomfortable in their skin.  
"... but I did not really expect that." Dr. Connor finished her sentence and turned the test so that Skye and Jack could see the result for themselves.  
When they looked at the display, both opened their eyes and their breath caught immediately.  
A single bar could be seen on the display panel. The pregnancy test was negative. The second of four possible attempts was a failure - Skye was not pregnant.


	11. Still no luck?

There was deathly silence. Both on the way home, as well as when entering their apartment, neither spoke a word.  
Skye went with lowered ears to the kitchen window, her tail dragging her along the floor like a lifeless body part behind her.

Jack sat with lowered ears on the couch, his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. His mind always kept coming up, what had happened in Dr. Connor's office: the negative pregnancy test; The subsequent ultrasound, during which the doctor discovered that Skye's eggcell had disappeared; Questions for unusual cramps or bleedings, all of which the vixen denied; the perplexed shaking of Dr. Connor's head, because it was inexplicable to her why and when Skye had excreted the eggcell.

Jack did not know how to respond to these events, what he should say. He noticed how Skye was distressed by this news. He thought she would break down crying, but she did not.  
Her ears had been lowered all the time since then, her gaze completely devoid of emotion, her breathing surprisingly calm.  
Jack looked up from his hands and looked at Skye in the kitchen.

"She makes a calm and collected impression," he thought "But I think that's just a facade."  
He glanced at his watch: it was already late afternoon. He wanted to ask Skye if she was hungry because both of them could not have much breakfast this morning due to their excitement, but he did not want to be intrusive.  
Suddenly he heard a noise from the kitchen. Jack rose his ears and turned them toward the kitchen. The sound came from Skye: she cried - terribly.  
The hare jumped down from the couch, ran into the kitchen and stopped just behind Skye.

She clung to the window sill and squatted on the floor with outstretched arms, her head tilted downwards and her eyes closed.  
She was crying so hard that her whole body began to shake and her tears fell to the floor.  
Jack raised a hand and wanted to put it on her back to calm her. However, he hesitated and had to swallow at the sight. He felt how his emotions overcame him.  
"Skye? Darling? "Jack asked carefully and quietly. He now fought himself against his tears.  
Skye did not answer him, but a small twitch of her ear signaled him that she had heard him.

"S ... Skye? Please ... "he stammered, standing next to her, kneeling and placing a hand gently on her back.  
She let go of the window sill and buried her face in her hands.  
"J ... Jack ..." she whimpered "W ... why m... me? What h ... have I done ... to be punished like this? "  
"You ... you did not do anything w... wrong," he replied, starting to cry himself.  
"But ... but why, Jack? Is it ... because of me...? "She sobbed muffled through her hands.  
"N ... no, it's not ... not you," he answered, crying and hugging her.

"But ... yes, it is." She wanted to push him away from her, but she was crying so hard that she could not muster the necessary strength. "I'm ... it's my fault, it ... it's because of m... me."  
Her comment scared Jack a lot. Skye had previously blamed herself during hormone treatment for not being able to naturally get a kid from Jack.  
"Oh you rotten carrot ..." he thought "... not again."

The hare wiped away his tears, breathing deeply several times to successfully fight his own crying so that he could form a clear thought. He knew that he now had to be particularly careful and he wanted to relieve Skye from her precarious emotional state - he even committed himself to it.  
By now, the crying vixen had curled up tightly against the kitchen floor, lying on her side, burying her face in her arms. Through the heartbreaking sobbing her whole body trembled.

Jack, who was still kneeling beside her, now took his hand off her shoulder and instead placed it between her ears and began cautiously crawling her there. He knew that she was particularly sensitive there and she especially enjoyed his touch there. But in this situation, even this trick did not seem to help, Skye's crying did not diminish, her face continued to be buried her in her arms, and she remained tightly curled up.  
Jack swallowed before whispering in one of her ears, "Skye? Darling? Do you hear me?"  
Her ear twitched a bit, otherwise her body position remained unchanged. The twitch signaled Jack that Skye had heard him.

He kept scratching her between her ears as he kept whispering. "I know you hear me and I want you to listen to me very closely, okay?"  
In response, her ear stood up a little bit.

"Skye. Darling, "he continued softly. "What I'm going to tell you now, I mean it completely seriously, because it comes from the heart - from my heart: I love you, do you hear? I love you. No matter what awaits us in the future, I want you to know that I will always be by your side, that I will always be the one to whom you can rely on 100%. You are not alone and I will never leave you alone - I promise you. And I want to let you know that you are perfect for me. Every morning when I wake up and you're still asleep, I watch you and keep asking myself if I really deserve you. And when you wake up, one eye still closed and the other half open, with your small, cute smile on your lips, I completely forget everything around me and am so happy that I have you. And I promise you - no, I swear to you - that I will always hold to you and always stay by your side, because you are absolutely flawless. So no matter what happens next in the clinic, even if the worst is to happen, that even the last attempt should fail, I want you to know that I am always there for you."

Jack noticed how his tears broke again at the end of his speech. He propped himself on the ground with his free hand, placing his other hand, with which he had previously screeched Skye, on her side and giving her a loving kiss on her head between her ears.  
He did not notice how Skye slowly dropped one of her hands on Jack's hands with wich he propped himself against the floor during the kiss.  
"J ... Jack?" She whimpered.

The hare turned his head so that he touched with his forehead her sensitive region between the ears. "I'm here, Skye. I'm always there for you. "The first tears ran down his cheeks.  
"I ... I love y... you too." she uttered in tears. "B... but do you really think that ... that I'm really that good?"  
"No, Skye. I do not believe that, "he answered in a shaky voice. "I KNOW that you are perfect."  
Because of his answer, she slowly began to relax her tense posture and free her face from her arms.

"Do you ... do you really thinks so, Jack?" She asked whimpering. It seemed as if she had calmed down a bit.  
"As I said before: I mean that quite seriously, with all my heart." He replied, removed his head from her, wiped away his tears with his hand and looked into her face. "Well look at that, whose pretty face is just daring to leave its hiding place," he commented with a gentle, small smile.  
"J ... Jack. That's not true, "Skye replied, wiping tears from her face. "I have to look awful, my face can not be pretty."  
"But, Skye. You have a pretty face. It just hides behind a few mean tears. "

She lowered her gaze as if she were a shy schoolgirl.  
"Skye ... you do not need to look so worried. I'm sure we'll bring back your pretty face with a bit of water, "Jack reassured her. He got up and moistened some paper from the kitchen roll.  
When he returned to Skye with the damp kitchen paper, who was still on the kitchen floor, he held out a hand and said "Well ... before I can make you pretty again, you have to get up from the floor first."

She took his hand and positioned herself so that she leaned against the wall with her back under the kitchen window and continued to sit with her bottom on the kitchen floor.  
"All right." Jack sighed. He would have preferred if she was no longer on the floor. "That will work. Please close your eyes. "  
As Skye pursued his request and closed her eyes, he gently and lovingly began to wet her face with the damp paper and freed it of her tears.  
"Why, who owns this pretty face? I have missed it so much because I have not seen it for so long. "Smiled the rabbit and stroked lovingly over her cheek.  
She did not say a word. Instead, she hugged him tightly, pushing him close and burying her face in his shoulder.

"It's okay, Skye, everything's fine," he whispered. "Get up and let's go to the couch. It is much more comfortable than the hard kitchen floor. "  
She nodded her head in response with her eyes closed and let Jack help her onto her legs. Despite the difference in size of the two, she did not let go of him on the way to the couch and continued to put her head on his shoulder. Once there, both sat next to each other and Jack hugged Skye now and began to rub with his eyes closed his cheek on her cheek. He wanted her to feel that he was there for her.  
"Jack?" She asked softly.  
"Hmm?" He replied.

"What ... what if it still does not work? We only have two more attempts left. "Skye worried.  
"It will work. You'll see, Skye, "he reassured her. "The most important thing is that you think positively. Those who think positively, those will befall always something good. "  
The vixen's eyes wandered thoughtfully. "Because of the third attempt ... Do we already have an appointment?" She wanted to know.  
"No," Jack answered. "I can call Dr. Connor tomorrow because of that."  
"Okay, that's good." Skye nodded.

For a long time both sat hugging each other on the couch, they did not move and said nothing. Skye now seemed to have calmed down completely.  
However, this silence was interrupted by a rumble - it was Jack's empty stomach.  
Skye turned her head slightly so she could look into Jack's eyes, which were now torn open by this startling disruption.  
"What time is it?" She wanted to know.  
"Erm ..." Jack glanced at his wristwatch "... it's just after 6pm."  
Another grumble from Jack's stomach.

"When was the last time you ate something?" She asked  
"This morning," he replied.  
"And what did you eat?"  
"A bowl of yogurt with cut fruits and ... nothing else," Jack replied. "And you? What about you?"  
"I'm not hungry," Syke remarked with a slight sigh. "You can get something to eat. I'm waiting here in the meantime. "  
"Okay." Jack nodded, ending his hug and pulling away from hers, got up and headed for the kitchen. Skye leaned back and watched him go.

After a few steps, another stomach rumble was heard.  
"Now, that was not me." he said and turned around.  
The vixen put a hand on her stomach and replied. "Well, apparently I'm hungry as well."  
"Do you fancy a particular restaurant? I'm in favor of keeping our kitchen closed today." Jack offered.

"Gladly, but I really want to stay home," she replied, "Can not we get something delivered home?"  
"Of course, no problem." Jack nodded. "I'll get the leaflets of the various delivery services. We will find something delicious for us. "  
Skye answered with a smiling nod and looked after Jack as he disappeared into the kitchen to get the leaflets. She asked herself with a sigh so softly that he could not hear it: "I must be the luckiest vixen in the world to have such a wonderful rabbit like you. What have I done to deserve you, Jack? "

The next day, Jack called Dr. Conner to make an appointment when he should make his release which could then be combined with Skye's third eggcell. The hare wanted to let pass a few more days, but Skye persuaded him to an earlier date.  
Finally, the day came when Jack was supposed to drive to the hospital for his delivery.  
"OK. It's time, "he remarked, looking at his watch. "I have to go. Are you coming with me?"  
Skye was sitting on the couch, playing with her two thumbs, lost in thought. "No, just go. You do not need me, "she answered in a low voice.  
He stood in front of her, knelt on one knee and grabbed her two hands with his hands.

"Skye." He sighed and looked into her face. "Do you remember what I said to you in the kitchen a few days ago?"  
She nodded, her eyes still lowered.  
"What did I say?" He asked softly.  
"That you will always stay by my side, that I can always rely on you and that you will never leave me alone." The vixen remembered.

"Yes, exactly." The hare answered in a slightly serious voice. "And especially the third point of your list I will exercise now."  
With these last words he pulled her arms and made her get up from the couch. As Skye then stood on her feet, he hugged her short and tight and whispered. "I am always there for you. OK? Always."

Skye accompanied Jack to the hospital, where he made his delivery, which was then taken by an assistant directly in the laboratory. The laboratory technicians immediately began with the preparations so that they could fertilize Skye's eggcell as quickly as possible and put it in an incubator for breeding.  
"How are you?" Wanted Dr. Connor know from Jack.  
"The last two failures have taken us heavily," he confessed. "But at least we have two more attempts available."  
The doctor nodded and then looked at Jack with a serious look. "And how is Skye really?"  
The hare had to swallow. Her question was not surprising, but it came unexpectedly for him.

One of his hands went to the back of his head and he turned his head with ears down toward the ladies' room where Skye was.  
"Well ... erm ..." Jack started stuttering. "She ... she's worried ..."  
"What worries?" Wanted Dr. Connor know.  
Jack sighed and answered in a depressed voice. "She worries that it will not work. She believes that she is to blame for the failures. "

The doctor took a deep breath and nodded in understanding. "I can imagine that. Many females believe that they themselves are the reason why such problems occur. But I do not think so, not now. There must be another reason in your case. "  
Jack turned to the doctor and looked into her face, she returned his gaze with a partially worried and sometimes serious face.  
"Is it ... because of me?" Jack gasped.

"No. No, Jack. "Dr. Connor raised a reassuring hand. "It's not because of you. Even before your delivery is treated in the laboratory, a quick check is carried out. If the lab technicians would find something out of the ordinary, they would have told you immediately that you would have to deliver again. "  
The hare looked thoughtfully at the ground. "And since I've never been called so, therefore, the problem must be something else."

"Correct." the doctor answered with a sigh and looked down the corridor. "But just how and why? The answer to that would help us a lot. But well, it will be fine. Nevertheless, after the insertion I want Skye coming regulary to me so that I can monitor the progress by ultrasound. Since we only have two attempts left, I want to leave anything to a coincidence. "

Skye left the ladies' room and approached them with a slight smile. Her eyes, however, showed no signs of happiness.  
The doctor realized that the vixen was depressed and tried to cheer her up, of course, at Jack's expense. In such situations, she always wanted to cheer up the females by teasing the males.

"So Jack ..." Dr. Connor began, staring at him with serious expression and placing her hands on her hips. "... Woe, if you did not do a good job this time, otherwise you will get an extra large syringe next time by me personally directly into your ... "The doctor did not continue to speak and shrugged smirking with her eyebrows.  
Jack looked at her and blinked blankly.  
"What !?" Now the hare had understood "But ... but ... Dr. Connor ..." His eyes were wide open, his face turned bright red and he held his hands protectively in front of the affected body part.

The doctor put a hand on his shoulder and spoke with a mischievous grin. "No but, Jack. I was therefore never as serious as now. After all, I have a reputation to preserve. "  
From the corner of her eye, Dr. Connor noticed that her trick had worked: Skye's smile widened and she chuckled slightly. Her eyes were bright again.  
Jack on the other hand grumbled something incomprehensible to himself and glared at the doctor.  
Skye put a hand on his back and gently pushed him toward the exit.  
"Do not worry, Jack," smiled the vixen, her mood had improved. "She's only said so, she certainly did not mean it."

"Maybe ..." Dr. Connor called after them. "... Or maybe not, Jack. I'll call you when the lab gives green light for insertion. So, remain a good boy until then, Jack. "  
"Great! Always trample on the little bunny, "he muttered as Skye and he disappeared into an elevator car.

A few days later, Dr. Connor called them both to arrange an appointement for the insertion of Skye's incubated eggcell.

When the time came, Skye drove to the clinic accompanied by Jack. There they were already expected by Dr. Connor and two other assistants, they were other assistants as the first time.  
During the procedure, Jack kept Skye's hand in his smaller hands all the while, and she looked at him in his face. In her face he recognized the pain she had to endure, but he also noticed how she fought bravely against it. For added support, he kissed her cheek and forehead and whispered words of encouragement in her ears.  
This process also took many hours and in the end Skye stood up with shaky legs from the treatment table.

"That's it for today, Skye," Dr. Connor said, "but I still want you to come by and check in two or three times a week for the next three weeks."  
Skye swallowed and looked at the doctor anxiously.  
"Do not worry, Skye." Dr. Conner calmed the vixen. "I just want to make sure that everything works this time, I'll do that with ultrasound and if you want you can take Jack with you."

"Okay, I'll do that," she answered with a nod and grabbed Jack's hand. Dr. Connor's suggestion made her nervous, but if that meant the much desired success, then she agreed. In addition, the ultrasound examination was completely painless. The only thing that could be called unpleasant was that because of the hand-held device a lubricant had to be used, which felt disgusting on the peritoneum. But at least this gel was washable, though not particularly easy.

As ordered, Skye regularly went to the clinic to let check on the progress of her incubated eggcell by Dr. Connor. Jack always accompanied her, he wanted to know about the progress, too.  
In the first week, the doctor was unable to detect any changes. At the beginning of the second week, Dr. Connor made a discovery, which she hoped not to have to do.

The doctor looked at the screen of the ultrasound machine, as Skye's body's immune cells were formed around the eggcell.  
The body's own immune cells usually were only formed when the body had to heal wounds, for example, or when other foreign cells, such as pathogens or viruses, had to be fought. The immune cells would then form around this foreign cell and fight.

As important as this endogenous function was, it was unfortunately a hindrance to Skyes artificial insemination: the vixen's own immune cells saw her processed eggcell as a harmful foreign cell, attacked it and neutralized it. Her body would later emit the neutralized egg. The third attempt was unfortunately a failure.

Although this discovery showed why Skye had previously lost her fertilized egg cell, but also that there was another problem: her immune system should not regard the ovum as malignant and to interfere with its development. However, this was not the only difficulty, because of the original 4 egg cells, only one more was available - they had only one more chance to make artificial insemination a success.  
After Dr. Connor had communicated her discovery to the two, she did not know where to look. In the faces of the two? On the ceiling? On the ground?

Jack held his breath and his vision almost blacked out. If breathing was not a natural reflex, he would probably have already suffocated and fallen off the chair.  
Skye just lay calmly on the treatment table. Her eyes were deep black and without gloss, her breathing was quite slow and regular. Otherwise she did not move. Even her hands lay quite calmly along her body without trembling.

After a short while, Skye got up from the table like beeing mesmerized, holding up her shirt with one hand to keep it from getting contaminated with the lubricant, and began using paper towels to remove the lubricant from her peritoneum. Then, as if in a trance, she left the treatment room and slowly moved to the exit. At that time, she did not face anyone or even say a word.

Jack blinked a few times and forced himself to continue breathing. He stared blankly at the empty table all the time, and it was not until Skye left the room that he stood up, remotely controlled, and shuffling out of the treatment room.  
Dr. Connor continued to sit on the swivel chair and now looked at the handdevice of the ultrasound. Her own emotions overcame her and she wanted to throw the handdevice across the room.  
Normally, she was a very quiet female and had a very good temper. But not this time. She did not fight her own tears and just let the pressure out.


	12. Breakdown

It did not matter to either of them that it started to rain. It did not matter to both that a cold wind blew. They have not even noticed the ride on the subway home. If Jack had gone by car that day, he would have caused several accidents.  
They did not know how long they were on the move and when they got home, they did not care about that either.

As they entered the apartment, Skye walked without a word directly into the bathroom.  
Jack stood motionless for a while directly in front of the open front door, before he entered and closed the door behind him. His ears hung limp down his head all the time.  
Although the wind made the rain patter against the windows of the apartment, he did not hear any noise, nor did he hear the sound of the shower from the bathroom.

After Skye entered the bathroom, she closed the door behind her, ignoring if it fell against the lock. She undressed and left her clothes carelessly on the tile floor. The vixen climbed into the shower stall and rubbed desperately with soap on her peritoneum to wash away the remains of the ultrasound scan lubricant. However, her coat was so dense that the gel just did not want to come off her coat. The slippery soap kept slipping out of her hands, causing Skye to stab it with her extended claws. As a result, the soap broke in two and both parts fell to the ground. Instead of bending over, she leaned her forehead against the wall where the shower head was mounted, closed her eyes and let the warm water run over her body. Her head was completely without thought.

In the meantime, Jack went into the kitchen and stood very close to the kitchen window. He leaned against the windowsill, leaning his head against the window and closing his eyes. His thoughts were completely empty, he saw only a black image in his mind.

The howling siren of a passing police car brought him blinking back to reality. It was already getting dark outside and their unlit apartment was lit by the streetlights and the flashing neon signs. Jack needed some time to get used to the darkness and carefully groped his way to the light switch. Once there, he discovered that the bathroom door was slightly open and a ray of light came from the bathroom. As he approached the door, he heard the sound of the streaming water from the shower stall. The hare opened the door, far enough for him to slip through. Immediately hot and humid air streamed towards him. Mist had already formed under the ceiling of the bathroom and inside the air was very warm and humid, caused by the long running of the warm water in the shower cubicle.

The moisture immediately attached itself to Jack's shirt and pants, but he ignored it, instead his eyes fell on something white, round on the floor of the shower cubicle.  
That something was Skye: she was crouched huddled on the floor of the cabin. Her legs were pulled to her, her back against the wall, her arms folded on her knees, her face buried in her arms. She had tried to make herself as small as possible, the water from the shower continued to pour down on her.

Jack turned to the open side of the shower stall, squatted down and spoke to her "Skye?"  
She did not react, her ears did not twitch as usual. Did she even hear him?  
Now he put a hand on her wet shoulder and spoke to her again.  
"Skye?"  
This time she jerked slightly, but said nothing else.  
"Everything alright?" The hare inquired. "You've been in here for a while. I was afraid that you would have been flushed through the drain. "

Now she answered softly in a whiny voice. "No. Nothing is alright. I can not even remove that stupid lubricant from my fur. I just succeed with nothing. "  
Jack sighed and looked up at the shower head for a moment and then at the huddled Skye again. He got up, grabbed a washcloth by the sink, and, wearing his shirt and trousers, walked straight to Skye in the shower stall and sat down beside her on the cabin floor. His clothes started to get wet, but that did not stop him. He found half of the broken soap and took it with his smaller hand.

"If you want, I can help you remove the lubricant from your fur." Offered Jack. "Let me try it."  
The vixen shook her head negatively, but Jack did not give in.  
"Come on Skye. We both know how uncomfortable and disgusting this sticky stuff is on your peritoneum. Afterwards you will feel better. "  
"Fine," she sighed after a few seconds. The vixen straightened and stretched her legs so that her stomach was freely accessible to Jack.

Through her wet fur, he could clearly see that her skin in the area where the ultrasonic lubricant was distributed, was clearly reddened and sore. The poor thing, trying to get rid of the gel, rubbed herself so hard that she tore out some tufts of fur that were now scattered around the cabin wall of the shower.  
"You have already rubbed your belly completely sore." Jack remarked. "But do not worry, I'll be gentle. Maybe we still have some of the healing ointment left, so I can rub it on your sores afterwards. "  
Skye did not respond to that, lifting her head slightly, turning it to one side and opening her eyes a bit.

"OK. I'll start then. "Jack signaled and started to gently remove the lubricant from her coat with washcloth and soap. Each time he slid the soap over her sores, she jerked her stomach slightly.  
"It's probably going to burn a bit because of the soap, but I'm sure the skin will be healed tomorrow," Jack said softly.  
After he had managed to get rid of the gel completely, he got up, took off his soaking wet clothes and threw them from the shower into the sink opposite.  
"I think we should also leave some hot water for the other residents of the house," he said completely undressed, turning off the water in the shower stall and holding out a hand to help Skye get up.

The vixen, however, did not accept his helping hand, instead she continued to sit on the floor of the cabin.  
"Okay." Jack sighed "I'm going to dry myself quickly and then I want you out of the shower. I can not imagine it's still comfortable in there after such a long time. "  
Jack quickly grabbed one of his bath towels, dried himself as fast and well as he could and then slipped into his bathrobe.  
"So, Skye. Now get yourself out, otherwise you'll catch a cold with your wet coat, "he said, holding one of her towels in his hand. With his other hand he reached for her hand and Skye reluctantly let herself be tempted to get up.  
The hare held out her bath towel to the vixen. "Would you like to dry yourself or do you need my help?"

Without a word she took her bath towel from his hand and dried herself.  
"Here. I've already put out your bathrobe for you. "Jack informed her and looked into her eyes. Normally, as it was often the case in the past, there would have been very intimate moments between the two in the shower and then again in the bedroom, but due to the recent events it was unthinkable.  
Silently she put her wet bath towel on the white marble armature and put on her bathrobe.

"If you want, I can gladly smear some of the healing ointment on your sores," Jack offered again.  
Skye nodded slightly in response.  
"OK. Fine. Where do you prefer it? On the couch, or in bed? "He asked  
"Bed." She answered briefly and left the bathroom in the direction of the bedroom.  
Jack looked after her and took sighing the ointment from the medicine cabinet. He followed her into the bedroom and was about to enter, when Skye unexpectedly took the ointment from his hand, slammed the door shut just in front of his nose and locked it. The rabbit opened his eyes widely and made a leap backwards.

"What the ..." he mumbled in surprise. "Skye, what should that be?" he shouted through the closed door.  
"Go away." He heard the vixen answer.  
Jack shook the door handle lightly and knocked. "Skye! Come on. Open the door! "He said.  
"You shall go away!" She shouted through the door in a high pitched voice, probably leaning against the door in the bedroom with her back.  
The rabbit jumped back again. He had never experienced Skye like that before.  
He approached the door again. "Sky? Please..."  
"Leave me alone!" She interrupted him, her voice no longer as loud as before.  
Jack took a deep breath, leaning his forehead against the door and closing his eyes.  
"Do you need something?" He asked carefully.  
"No. Now go. "he heard the vixen whimper, and he had to listen carefully to hear her.

"All right." He said with a sigh. "I'm in the living room if you need anything."  
He received no answer from Skye. Did she still stand at the door? Or was she already in bed? Jack listened carefully, but could not hear any sounds through the door.  
The bunny broke away from the door, opened his eyes and walked slowly into the unlit living room. When he turned on the light he had to blink to get his eyes used to the sudden brightness.  
He looked around to assess his options. In the end, there remained only one left for him: the couch.

At that time, when Skye and Jack moved into this apartment, the vixen had wanted to have a couch in the larger wolf size so it could give the two enough space to cuddle. As an added extra, the piece of furniture had two large compartments containing a large blanket and a big cushion. Although this blanket was not as warm as the one in the bedroom, if Jack folded it to its smaller height it would make it thicker and better warm.  
After making his makeshift bed, he turned off the lights in the living room and used the flashlight app on his smartphone to avoid stumbling over obstacles on the way back to the couch. He jumped onto the couch, took off his bathrobe, climbed undressed under the folded plaid blanket and laid his upper body on the cushion.

He had often spent nights there with Skye, whether they were falling asleep while watching TV or sneaking up on one of their few days off. Although their shared bed was of course much more comfortable than the couch, the two could sleep on the couch reasonably well.  
That was not the case that night though. Jack rolled and turned restlessly and just could not find a comfortable reclining position. Was it perhaps because the living room had more light from the outside world than the bedroom? He grabbed his phone and activated the flashlight app again. The hare closed the door into the kitchen and tried with the help of the curtains at the large living room window as little light from the outside to penetrate. He succeeded, returned to the couch contentedly, and climbed into his makeshift bed.

Still, Jack just could not calm down. Something still did not fit. He worked and kneaded the cushion. No, that was not it. He was neither cold nor too warm in his legs, the blanket was fine. He lay on his side in the direction of the TV and bedroom door, his head down on the cushion. He had turned his back to the backrest. The arm below him was angled and his hand buried under his upholstery, his other arm outstretched, palm down. Something was still not optimal.

The hare closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His nose twitched a bit. He breathed deeply again, this time through his nose.  
He smelled something. He inhaled again through his nose. This time he noticed the smell - it was Skye's scent on the upholstery.  
Since the two moved into this apartment, they have never spent even a single night apart. Jack felt a sense of emptiness spreading through him.

But there was something else. A sound. The hare raised his head and turned his ears attentively to the source. The sound was barely audible through the bedroom door. He immediately recognized it and immediately cursed it: it was Skye must have been crying her eyes red in the bedroom.  
Jack wanted to jump up and run to her, but he let it go because she knew she had locked herself up and that she had shouted at him earlier that he should leave her alone.  
"Maybe she needs time for herself? To get down and think? "He mused.

Because of the key word 'Thinking', a cold shiver ran down his spine and he had countless thoughts and ideas: how Skye might think about whether she wanted to continue the treatment, if she was happy in her relationship with him and if she would might leave him What would be the work in the MCB? Would they see each other there every day or would she leave the MCB? What would she do afterwards? Leave the city? Leave the country?  
No, Jack shouldn't think of something like that right now.  
He put his head back on the cushion, closed his eyes and tried to fade out Skye's wines.  
"It's going to be a long and restless night." He thought and sighed.

After a really restless night, Jack woke up on the couch. He lay on his stomach and his head was directed towards the backrest. His two arms were in front of him on the armrest. The blanket, that had been folded the night before, was now completely unfolded and it was hanging down most of the couch, lying on the floor, covering only Jack's rump, the lower part of his back, and his thighs.  
After slipping off the couch, blinking, he pulled on his robe and walked quietly to the bedroom door. He had already raised a hand to knock when he realized the door was slightly open. Jack carefully pushed the door open and peered into the room. Skye was not in the bedroom anymore. He left the room and looked for her in the kitchen. She was not there either. Finally, the rabbit looked into the bathroom, but Skye was not there, too. She was nowhere to be found in the apartment.

"Skye, where are you?" Jack wondered aloud as he returned to the bedroom and got his fresh underwear, trousers and shirt out of the closet. As he was about to put on his underwear, he was blinded by a ray of sunshine.  
"The sun terrace on the roof!" Escaped him. "There she will be!"  
He quickly grabbed his pants and shirt and and jumped across the apartment toward the exit as he got dressed. Beside the front door lay his keys in a small wooden bowl, which he quickly pocketed as he passed.  
After leaving the apartment, he pulled the front door closed behind him and walked quickly to the elevator. After a few seconds, the elevator arrived and he hissed into the cabin and immediately pressed the button for the roof. Only then did Jack realize that he was not alone.

In addition, in the cabin was another cheetah mother with her two small children - a boy and a girl. The little girl in kindergarten age looked at him with very big eyes. The boy was a bit older and already went to school. He grumbled again and again that he did not want to go to school.  
Of course, as the cheetah family first took the elevator, the cabin went first down to the ground floor. Immediately before the family got out of there, the boy suddenly jumped up and giggled, pressing the buttons from all floors.  
"Michael!" Cried the mother horrified. "Don't do that! That's impolite."  
The female cheetah gave Jack an apologetic look and hurriedly left the cabin with the children on both sides.

The hare looked wide-eyed at the switchboard on which all the buttons on the floors lit up.  
After the cabin stopped off on the third floor, it became too much for him. He hissed out of the cabin, ran to the staircase and rushed up the stairs until he finally reached the roof.

He powerfully pushed open the door to the sun terrace and spun around outside with a searching look.  
There! In the corner! There was an arctic vixen, leaning against the railing. Skye was up on the terrace. Her back was turned to him.  
"Skye!" Jack called to her. "Skye! Please, we have to be strong now. I ... I do not want to lose you."  
The hare was approaching her, but the vixen did not respond, as if she did not want to hear him or could not hear him.  
Jack now stood behind her, put a hand on her shoulder and pulled it lightly so that she turned around. "Skye. I beg you. Look at me."  
She turned around and he stared into her eyes. However, he did not look in Skye's steel blue eyes but in dark brown eyes. That was not Skye before him.

"Hey, what the heck!" Cried the stranger. The Arctic vixen did not respond to his calls because she listened loudly to music with her headphones. "Give your dirty hands away!"  
Jack immediately released her shoulder and jumped back in surprise.  
"Sorry, miss. I thought you were someone else. "He raised his hand apologetically. "I ... I think I better go."  
"Yes, a good idea. I've messed with bigger guys as rabbits. "The unknown vixen answered and kept her eyes on Jack. "Besides, I regularly practice judo with my fiancé."  
"Of course. I understand. Again sorry for the mix-up. "Jack spoke and moved away from her.

He quickly looked around the terrace again. Only he and the still very angry arctic vixen were on the sun terrace, otherwise nobody was there.  
"Damn it." Jack murmured and quickly left the terrace through the door, just then the elevator car arrived with a 'bing' and he jumped in. He pushed the button for the ground floor.  
The unknown vixen watched him suspiciously the whole time and when the hare disappeared from her sight, she shook her head.  
"Unbelievable," she murmured, "people are getting crazier." The vixen put on her headphones again, turned around and leaned back on the railing.

When Jack got to the ground floor below, he rushed out of the building and stopped out in front of it. There were already many people on the way. He looked the main road in both directions and walked along the block to the next intersection. There were so many people on the way that the rabbit could not even look through the many legs.  
He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Skye's number, but the voice box answered.  
"No! No no no! "He shouted and dropped to his knees. The passers-by glanced at him as if he had lost his mind.  
Just where was Skye? Had he lost her completely?

Jack had already searched all the places he knew Skye loved to be there. But he was out of luck. Maybe she had left before, maybe she was in a place he had searched before. Maybe he ran after her in circles without noticing.  
He wanted to call his friends, whether they heard of her or saw her. But he immediately dropped that idea because he feared that it would produce unnecessary talk.  
Meanwhile, even the evening announced and he did not know where to look any further. Skye's phone was still turned off and Jack had written her several messages, but received no answer.

He began to worry about the vixen by now. Maybe she was already on her way home and had an accident? That could happen quickly in this hectic city. Once not paying attention and ... Zack.  
"No. No, I do not think so, "he said to himself and sat down on a bench." She can take good care of herself. "  
He pulled out his phone again and looked at it expectantly, as if it was about to ring. But it remained silent.  
He opend his contacts, searched for a specific name and pressed 'Dial'.

After a few seconds, he heard the voice. "Jack? Is that you?"  
"Hello Marian. Yeah, it's me- Jack "he replied," I hope I'm not bothering you right now. "  
"Erm ... no ... no. Not at all, Jack. How are Skye and you? "Marian asked.  
"We ... erm ... well ..." he stammered.  
"Jack? What's the matter? Did something happen? Are you two alright? "She inquired.  
"Do not worry, Marian. Nothing happened, "Jack reassured her." I actually called you for something else. "  
"Okay ... what is it about."  
"Can ... can I ... can I maybe drop by you?" He asked cautiously.  
Marian remained silent.

When she still did not answer after a few seconds, he checked the display to see if the call was still active. It was still active.  
Finally he spoke up again. "Are you Marian still there?"  
"Erm ... yes ... yes ... I ... erm ... I'm still here, Jack," she replied, "you can be with me in an hour, that's no problem."  
"Thank you, Marian."  
"Oh, Jack?" Marian asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Did you already have dinner?" She wanted to know.  
Before the rabbit could answer, his stomach grumbled loudly. He had not eaten all day today.

"I interpret that as a clear 'No'," remarked Marian. "Even I heard the stomach growling clearly through the phone. Tell me, have you actually eaten ANYTHING today? "  
"No, nothing," Jack sighed.  
"Young man, do I really have to remind you how important it is to eat regularly and extensively?" She scolded him.  
"No, Marian." He answered softly, like a small child who has just been caught sneaking in secret.

"All right," breathed the vixen. "I want you to do the following now. First, get yourself a quick snack. But not such a terrible fast food stuff, get something rational like a homemade sandwich. Then you drive to me, where you get a decent dinner with. Do you still like carrot casserole? "  
Jack started to smile slightly. "Yes, I haven't had carrot casserole for a long time."  
"Fine. See you in an hour. "  
"Yes, that's nice. Thank you, Marian. "

"No problem, Jack." She spoke softly. "I'm always here for Skye and you. And now hop-hop. Get a sandwich to calm your stomach. "  
After hanging up, he leaned back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. He was on the move all day today with top performance.  
As his stomach spoke again, he jumped up from the bench and walked down the street to search for a small snack.

An hour later he arrived at the house of Marian. As promised, he had previously eaten a 'home-made' sandwich that he could even watch while making it. But she did not have to know that it was one of Zupway's fast-food chain.  
Jack was eagerly awaited outside of her house and Marian received him with a warm and firm hug. "Jack. It's nice, that you stop by me. "

"Hello Marian." He greeted her back. "Is Robin there too?"  
The vixen released him and slightly widened her eyes. "Robin? He ... erm ... he ... has gone out with Little John. "  
The hare looked at her skeptically. "They're not doing any crooked things again, are they?"  
"Oh no! No no no. Do not worry, Jack, "the vixen reassured him. "They have their Lord's Eve today, unarmed."

Marian opened the front door of the house and said, "So. Enough time wasted. Off with you in the kitchen, the carrot casserole is getting cold. "With these words, she grabbed Jack by the back and pushed him through the house into the kitchen.  
He sat down at the kitchen table and Marian put a large bowl of freshly cooked and steaming casserole in front of him. The hare inhaled the fragrance of this meal through his nose and immediately began to smile slightly. Marian's casserole was just the best.

He took a for him large portion from the bowl, placed it on his plate, and immediately began to eat.  
After half, he looked questioningly at Marian. She sat opposite him at the table and looked at him worriedly.  
Jack swallowed his bite and asked cautiously, "Is everything alright Marian? I really do not bother, right? "  
"Oh no. Do not worry, Jack. "She answered. "Your visit here is quite ... surprising, but you disturb u... me not at all."

"Really?" He asked. If he was in his agent mode now, her answer would seem very suspicious. "Did ... did you eat something already? You're welcome to eat something from the casserole, you have cooked enough of it. "He started.  
"Thanks, Jack, I have eaten something earlier. In the evening I always eat just a little. But you said on the phone that you have something hard on your heart that you would like to talk to in person here. So ... here I am. What's up, Jack? "  
He took a deep breath of embarrassment, looked at his half-eaten portion, and pushed the plate aside. The appetite has just left him.

Jack started telling Marian that they had opted for artificial insemination. He told her that her doctor had taken four egg cells from Skye, and that unfortunately they had already lost three egg cells: the first egg could not be incubated in the incubator, and the two other eggs were, according to Dr. Conner's opinion, attacked and expelled by Skye's immune system. He also talked about how Skye responded to these events and how he worried about her. The events of yesterday and today could Jack only tell in tears, crying, so that Marian jumped up from her chair, ran to him and closed him tightly in her arms.

Her motherly instincts immediately activated, and she thought back to the days when Nick ran to her home crying as a little boy after the Junior RangerScouts fiasco. Marian knew that he needed urgent support in his terrible situation.  
"I ... I'm ... afraid ... that I ... lose her." The hare sobbed miserably. "I ... I do not know ... what I ... I'm supposed to d... do without her."  
"Shht. It's okay, Jack. "She too started to cry. "Everything will be alright. She ... she may just need some time alone. "  
"A... and what if ... if she doesn't ... come back?" Jack asked, still crying heavily.  
"Do not think that, Jack. She'll come back, for sure, "Marian replied, tugging him more tightly against her chest.

They stayed that way for another few minutes without saying a word until Jack calmed down.  
She slowly relaxed her hug and finally spoke. "Listen, Jack. Maybe she is back home and is already waiting for you? When did you last call Skye? "  
"That ... that was ..." he wiped his tears from his face. "... just before I called you. But I could not reach her. It was always only the voice box, all day long. "Now he was panicking "What if something happened on the way? "  
"Jack." She gently spoke, trying to reassure him.

"Or ... or, what if she's unconscious in a hospital and the staff do not know whom to call?" He gasped  
"Jack!" Marian replied louder, but he did not respond.  
"Or ... or worse. What if she had a deadly... " Before Jack could finish his horrible thought, Marian gave him a big slap.  
"Jack Savage! I want you to stop immediately with those terrible thoughts! Do you understand me!"

The hare rubbed his burning cheek and stared at her startled.  
He looked down at the floor, swallowed and whispered. "Sorry, Marian. I just do not know what else to do. I was looking for Skye all day long all over the city but I could not find her. "  
"It's okay Jack," she replied softly. "You had a bad day today: you hardly slept, you were up all day looking for her in the city and you did not have time to eat. You are just at the end of your powers. "  
The hare nodded silently.

Marian looked at the clock and said, "Listen, Jack. It's getting late. Maybe it's best if you take a taxi home. Maybe Skye is already there waiting for you or maybe she left you a message? "  
"Yes, you're right. I should go, I have molested you long enough. "He sighed.  
"Jack. You know you did not bother me, "Marian replied, stroking his head. "I'll call you a taxi, okay?"  
"Yes. Thanks, Marian. "Jack answered as she dialed the number of a taxi company. "I'll wait outside for the taxi."  
The hare gave her a kiss on her cheek and then left the house to wait outside for the taxi.  
From her kitchen window Marian could see how Jack was waiting outside for the driver.

She poured water into a kettle, turned on the device and in the meantime got a teabag, a cup and a teapot from the shelf.  
In the meantime, the hare has already been picked up by a taxi driver.  
As she waited for the tea-water to boil, she looked up with her head and closed her eyes.  
"I ask you, help them. They are desperate and afraid, "she said softly. "They have only one more try left, and after all the suffering they both had, they need all the help they can get. I beg you. Help them on their difficult path to reach their destination. Please."

The click of the kettle signaled Marian that the water was already boiling. She wiped a tear from her eye, prepared the tea and put the utensils on a silver tray. With the tray in her hand, she walked slowly out of the kitchen, down the hall, stopping in front of the second door on the right.  
She knocked and heard a soft, masculine voice. "Come in."  
Marian opened the door and entered the room, slowly approaching the male fox.  
"How is she?" She whispered  
"She is not crying as hard as she was before," he replied.  
"Poor thing." She remarked.

Marian put the tray down on the bedside table and moved to the other side of the bed.  
Skye lay curled up with her eyes closed in Nick's nursery, her back facing Robin. He was sitting on a chair next to her and had been stroking Skye's upper arm all the time to reassure her. Skye had been with the older Wildes since this morning and told them about everything in tears. Then she had started to cry so hard that Robin carried her to Nick's room.  
"Skye? Can you hear me? "Marian whispered and gently stroked the arctic vixen's cheeks.

"Hmm?" Skye responded tearfully.  
"Jack was just here." Marian whispered.  
Skye opened her flushed eyes. "Jack ... he was ... here?"  
"Yes, he was here," Marian replied. "But I did not tell him you were here with us. Just like you wished. "The older vixen sighed and continued talking" He's been looking for you everywhere and he's worried about you. He fears something has happened to you. "  
"Really?" Whined Skye.  
"Yes, really," replied Marian. "He was so desperate that he even feared he would lose you. He even cried terribly because of that. "  
"Jack ... no ..." Skye began to cry harder again.

"Shht. It's all right Skye. "Marian calmed down the Arctic vixen. "You have to be strong now, Jack needs you. You should go to him, he is very scared. "  
The older vixen hoped that she could persuade Skye to go back to Jack.  
"Can ... can I stay the night here?" Whined Skye  
Marian had not expected this question. She knew, however, that it was not helpful to put further pressure on the Arctic vixen. Apparently, Skye's state of mind was still far from optimal, and she really needed precious calm from the turbulent events.

Marian looked questioningly at Robin and he shrugged. "Well ... if you prefer, of course. No problem. "Marian replied. "I made you some melissa tea. It helps you fall asleep. Tomrrow's day will be a better one. "  
The two older Wildes left Nick's room and dimmed the light to minimum.  
"Tea?" Marian asked Robin as she closed the door behind her.  
"Gladly." Robin sighed and they both went to the kitchen.  
After that day, both needed urgently strengthening for their nerves.


	13. Sick with worry

Jack jumped out of the taxi, ran up the stairs and stormed into their apartment. Skye was still not home. With shaky hands he searched every corner of the apartment for a message from her, he controlled both sides of the room doors, the kitchen table, the couch, the table in the living room, the common bed. But to no avail, there was no evidence that she had entered the apartment today.  
Frustrated, he returned with lowered ears and worried look in the living room and climbed onto the couch. His feet were burning and he was tired because he was on his legs all day long across the city. He also had an upset stomach because he only had eaten something this evening, if only half a portion.

He leaned forward slightly on the couch and crossed his legs to massage them. He kept looking at his smartphone lying on the couch next to him, hoping it would light up to signal that he had received a message or someone was calling him.  
After he had calmed his legs, Jack reached for the phone and dialed Skye's number again. As already the whole day her voice box answered again. Sighing, he hung up and wrote her another message:

 _'Hello Skye, please contact me. I hope you are fine. I'm very worried about you. Please come back to me. I miss you very much. I love you. Jack'_

He checked to see if she had already retrieved the countless messages before, but there was no indication.  
Jack put the smartphone aside, leaned against the back of the couch, closed his tired eyes and sighed heavily.  
"It looks like it will be a lonely night," he thought.  
The hare did not notice immediately, though he was leaning against the backrest, that he was slowly tipping away from exhaustion and that his head was slowly falling down. Just before he completely toppled over on the couch, Jack awoke from his microsleep and squirmed back upright.

He rubbed his irritated eyes and murmured to himself, "Okay, Jack. It's almost midnight. You have to put up with the fact that Skye will probably not come home in the next time. It does not help if you try to stay up all night. If you want to keep looking for her tomorrow, then you need the necessary strength for it. So, off to bed with you. "  
The bunny slid off the couch and slowly walked into their shared bedroom. As he switched on the light in the room, he was greeted by an unpleasant emptiness that made him tremble. Jack sat on the edge of the bed on his side of the big bed and desperately buried his face in his hands.  
He just could not stand the thought that he had to spend another night without his beloved Skye.

"I can't do it." Jack whined, "I can not sleep in this bed without knowing where she is and if she's okay."  
With his head lowered and his ears drooping at the back of his head, he shuffled slowly back into the living room. Just before the hare turned off the light of the bedroom, he turned and looked sadly into the bedroom.  
"Good night, Skye. I hope you have a good accommodation. "He whispered with a tear in his face and closed the door.

Jack approached the couch again, placed his phone on the floor in front of it, undressed his shirt and pants and climbed onto the couch wearing his underwear. He made himself reasonably comfortable on the couch and even managed to fall asleep after some time.

Unfortunately, he was constantly afflicted by nightmares, from which he woke up again and again, sweating and panting. He dreamed, for example, that he spotted a white arctic vixen at some distance. Her face was completely indistinct but he kept calling to her. She turned away from him and moved away from him. Jack ran after her screaming and just before he could reach her, suddenly a large herd of people appeared who pushed back Jack with their feet until he suddenly stood on the roof of a house. There he ran in panic in a circle until he finally found an elevator. Inside the cabin, however, was the little cheetah boy, who jumped up again and again and pressed again all the keys, so that the doors of the cabin constantly opened and the elevator did not move.

When Jack woke up screaming again from another nightmare, he noticed that it was already bright outside. He glanced at his watch: it was just before 9 o'clock.  
Groaning he straightened up and rubbed his eyes. He had slept very badly and was still very tired.  
"What a terrible night". he thought and was about to slip off the couch when he heard a noise from the front door of the apartment.  
The hare jumped up quickly and looked upright over the backrest to the door.

His heartbeat rose abruptly as he heard something being inserted into the lock. With a gentle click, the door jumped open and it was slowly pushed open.  
Jack thought that they might have been burglars who did not know that experienced agents lived there. The rabbit jumped quietly from the couch and lay flat on the floor in front of it. With his excellent hearing he paid attention to the sounds. He heard a metallic tinkling, maybe it was the tool used to crack the locks. Then Jack heard a dull, wooden rustle.

"Did the burglars just put their tools in the wooden bowl?" Jack wondered silently. "Why? That makes no sense. "  
The hare listened for further sounds from the door. He heard the door closing slowly and quietly from the inside, using the door handle to minimize the sound of the door lock.  
After that, it was quiet for a few seconds. Jack closed his eyes to concentrate even more on his sense of hearing. With success.

The rabbit could clearly make out a fast heartbeat and fast, short breaths but no movement noise. The parquet floor of the living room creaked with every step, even if a little mouse ran over it.  
"Apparently only one person." Jack thought. "Brave, but stupid, too."  
Professional burglars never worked alone and certainly did not stand around the entrance. They would immediately spread out in the victim's home to quickly search all shelves and compartments for valuables.

"Apparently it's an amateur. Normally, I would now take care of him and arrest him. But then I would have so much paperwork to deal with that I could not continue with my search for Skye. "Jack thought," I'll chase him off best. That should be enough. "  
The hare tensed his muscles, took a deep breath, jumped out of his cover beside the couch and began to shout with clenched fists. "Okay buddy, no more funny! Better you leave or otherwise ... "He did not continue, because he immediately interrupted himself when he saw who was standing in front of the front door.  
His muscles relaxed, his fists opened and his eyes widened in surprise.

"S ... Skye?" He stammered in a weak voice.  
She was actually standing in front of him. The vixen herself was the one who unlocked the door with her own keys and, like Jack, put the keys in the wooden bowl next to the door.  
Skye stood with trembling legs, lowered eyes, reddened eyes and hands folded in front of her at the closed front door.  
Jack slowly approached her and heard her heartbeat quicken and she began to whimper.

"Are... are you alright?" Asked the rabbit in a shaky voice and reached for her.  
Instead of answering him she dropped to her knees and the first tears flowed down her cheeks.  
Jack hugged her affectionately and stuttered into her shoulder. "Skye, where have you been? I was so worried about you. "  
"I... I'm sorry ..." she answered, crying. "I ... I was ..."  
"Shht. It's alright, Skye. "Jack spoke softly. "The main thing is you're fine."

He briefly released his hug to take a closer look. Her clothes were completely crumpled and her fur was totally ruffled. But otherwise, fortunately, she did not seem to have any external injuries.  
Jack took Skye back in his arms and whispered in her ear, "I've missed you a lot."  
"I ... I'm ... sorry." he heard sobbing her.  
"Shhht. Everything is fine, Skye. Everything is fine. "The hare tried to calm the crying vixen. He already fought his own tears.  
"Are you really feeling well?" Jack asked again, desperate to hear her voice to eliminate any doubt that it might be another vixen.

"Y ... yes ..." she sobbed and nodded her head. It was Skye's voice, very clearly.  
The hare buried his face in her shoulder and took a deep breath of her scent. However, he did not smell her 'Skye scent', but something else, something unknown.  
"I ... I tried to call you, but could never reach you." Jack stuttered. "I have sent you many messages."  
"My ... my phone ... I ... I had ... shut it off." She answered, crying. "I ... I did n ... not ..." she could not speak more at the moment  
"You ... you needed a break," Jack suggested. "You wanted to be alone and have your peace."

"R ... Right. I ... I just needed ... a little rest. "She stammered.  
"It's alright." The hare whispered. "I understand. Sometimes everyone needs time only for themselves. "  
She vixen did not respond. Instead, she turned her head so she could rest her head on his shoulder with her cheek.  
"Did you at least have a good and safe accommodation? Have you eaten yet? "Jack inquired.  
"Yes. I ... I had a good place to sleep. I was in ... in good hands, "Skye answered in a shaky voice. "Also, I was offered a good breakfast, but I could not eat much of it."

"Are... are you still hungry?" He asked. "Should ... should I get you something quick?"  
"N ... no. I'm fine, I'm not hungry, "she said. Skye had calmed down a bit by now.  
"OK. But if you still need something, please let me know. No matter what it is, I'll get it for you immediately. "He offered.  
Skye nodded silently.  
They remained in their positions for a few minutes. Skye lay on her knees and her cheek on his shoulder and Jack had buried his face in her shoulder.  
After a while, she whispered, "Thank you for being there for me, Jack."  
He had to swallow and replied after two seconds, "Thanks for being with me again, Skye."

The hare breathed in again Skye's strange scent, which continued to mask her own scent.  
"Where have you been?" He thought.  
Jack broke away from her shoulder and looked into her face. He was very pale and around his eyes he had from the not restful night and the busy day before very dark circles. He looked terrible.  
Skye was startled at the sight, took with her two hands tenderly his face and looked at him with concern.

"Jack?" She asked. "Are you alright? You look bad. "  
"It ... it's alright," he answered in a low voice. He sounded tired and his embrace became so loose that his arms slowly fell down on her.  
The vixen grabbed him by the shoulders and took a step back to look at him better. She noticed how his ears drooped limply, his knees trembling with the effort, his eyelids closed, and his head tilted slowly forward.  
"Jack!"  
Even before he could fall to the ground, she caught him and carried him in her arms into the bedroom. Once there, she put him on the bed. Skye feared the worst and immediately checked his pulse and breathing.

Fortunately, both vital signs were not questionable. Apparently he was so stressed by the events of the last days and her sudden appearance that his circulation could not play along.  
Skye positioned the head of the unconscious rabbit on his cushion and placed his blanket over his limp body. Then she lay down to bed with him, cuddling up close to him and stroking gently over his cheeks and between his ears.  
"Skye ..." he groaned as if he were delirious. "Please do not leave me."  
She leaned close to one of his ears and whispered softly, "I'm here, Jack. I do not leave you."

She watched and stroked the poor guy for another while. When he was finally in his required deep sleep and his vital signs normalized, she carefully rolled back to her side of the bed so as not to wake him. She made a cushion with her arms, laid her head on it, and looked at him from a distance.  
Sky took a deep breath through her nose and noticed something. It was a ... a strange smell. She sniffed her surroundings, believing first that the scent came from Jack. However, the vixen could soon identify the source of this strange scent. It was herself.  
"I probably got the scent of Nick's parents or his bed," she thought. "I should probably take a thorough shower. In the meantime, Jack can get a good night's sleep. "

Skye quietly and cautiously climbed out of bed, went into the bathroom and undressed there. Before she stepped into the shower, she looked at her skin where she had rubbed it sore. The redness was already completely gone and she felt no burning anymore.  
After her thorough shower, she put on a light shirt and short shorts and climbed back to Jack to bed. He was still fast asleep and had heard nothing of it. She cuddled cautiously to him with her smartphone in one hand and opened the picture gallery of her device. She wiped the screen and smiled at the photos that showed them both.

After a short while she noticed her eyelids getting heavier and the vixen getting sleepier. The tea she received from Marian calmed her down a bit during the night, but she still did not have a real restful sleep. Skye put her phone on her bedside table, turned to the sleeping Jack and lovingly put an arm around his chest. After a few seconds, the vixen also fell asleep.

When Jack woke up blinking in the late afternoon, it took him a few seconds to realize he was lying in their shared bed.  
"How ... how did I get there?" He wondered rubbing his head. He had a headache.  
Then he noticed that something was holding him: it was Skye's arm. He lifted it slightly to be able to turn around to her.  
She was lying on her side with her face in his direction and her head slightly inclined to her chest. Both eyes were tightly closed and the rabbit heard her calm and regular breathing and heartbeat. She too had fallen asleep.  
Jack thought he saw a very light smile on her lips.

The hare crawled a little closer to her until his and her forehead touched. He was careful not to wake her up to this maneuver.  
Jack sighed, breathing in through his nose and out again. Something was different than before.  
"Her scent is different," Jack remarked quietly. "This strange scent is not as penetrating as before."  
He realized that her fur was shining more and was no longer so ruffled.  
"She probably took a shower when I was down," thought the rabbit. "I can clearly smell out her favorite shampoo and the fur conditioner."  
The hare accidentally discovered that Skye's shirt had slipped up a bit and exposed a part of her belly. It was just that part of the stomach she had rubbed sore.

Jack reached out a finger and gently stroked through the peritoneum to look at her skin.  
"Her skin seems to have recovered well. I can not see any redness anymore, "he mused.  
With his touch, she opened an eye slightly and the rabbit quickly pulled his hand away from her stomach.  
"Mmm," she made in her half sleep.  
"Hey, you ..." Jack whispered. "How is your stomach? Is the skin still burning? "  
She shook her head slightly.  
"I'm glad to hear that," he replied softly, gently stroking her cheek.  
Skye let out a long sigh, closed her eye again, and even purred a bit.  
Jack did not feel as tired as before and had an urgent need for a shower.

He freed himself from her embrace and climbed carefully out of bed. Immediately after getting up, his headache returned.  
"Uff. Hopefully that's only temporary. "The hare grumbled and held his head. "I hope we have something in the medicine cabinet."  
Just before Jack entered the bathroom, he heard a soft whine from Skye. He turned and saw that Skye lying in his direction had positioned her arms as if she was about to reach for something but without having success. In addition, her lips were now pressed together so that her face looked sad.  
The rabbit briefly considered what he should do. On the one hand he really wanted to go showering but on the other hand he could not and did not want to leave Skye so unhappy.  
Finally he had an idea. He climbed back onto the bed, picked up his pillow and pushed it close to the vixen.

He noticed how she sniffed it and she grabbed it. She hugged the cushion like a cuddly toy, her lips made a small smile again and she began to purr again.  
Jack slowly and carefully climbed out of bed and watched Skye as she cuddled with his cushion.  
After a short while, he turned around with a satisfied smile and went to the bathroom. Just before he entered the room he glanced at the sleeping Skye. She continued to hold the cushion tightly and buried her face in it.

Once in the bathroom, Jack got a tablet for his headache from the medicine cabinet and swallowed it down with a glass of water.  
After showering, he kept the bathroom tidy because their clothes were still scattered in the bathroom and sink. As he left the bathroom, he quietly dressed in fresh clothes and slipped out of the bedroom not to wake Skye.  
Because he still had a headache and the tablet did not work yet, he lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

Jack woke up, feeling something touch his shoulder. This something was Skye's hand. Meanwhile, it got already dark outside.  
"Jack? Are you alright? "She asked worriedly and touched his forehead  
The rabbit was a bit sweaty. "I ... I have a headache since today."  
"Oh, my poor little bunny," she murmured, squatting down in front of him. "Should I get you something from the pharmacy?"  
"I ... I've already taken something for the headache," he replied.  
"Does it work?" Skye stroked his cheek.  
"Well, it should have worked already ..." growled the hare.

"You know what? I'll get something for you quickly from the pharmacy. I'll make sure you feel better soon, okay? "She spoke softly and stood up. "Why don't you lie down in our bed? It's much more comfortable there than on the couch. "She gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"Alright ...", the hare grumbled, slipped off the couch and went into the bedroom.  
Skye looked after him and made sure he covered himself up, grabbed her bag and keys, and left the apartment to go to one of the 24 hour pharmacies because it was past 9 pm and the regular pharmacies had already closed.

When she arrived at the pharmacy, the female clerk recommended effervescent tablets and cool, damp towels on his forehead. Fortunately, this employee was the same rabbit species as Jack, and she immediately knew what was best for his headache.  
When Skye had told her that Jack had just been eating something last night for the past 48 hours, the female employee looked worried.  
"Your friend has to eat something tomorrow at the latest. Otherwise his condition will get worse, "said the doe and gave Skye some important tips.  
"Okay. I'll take care of it. "Said the vixen and swallowed nervously.

When Skye returned home, it was already 10pm. She put her bag on the table in the living room and carefully opened the door to the bedroom. Jack lay curled up on his half of their common bed and seemed to sleep soundly. She crept silently into the room and felt his forehead. He was still sweating.  
To make up for the fluid loss caused by sweating Jack should drink a lot. The female clerk even suggested that Jack should take an effervescent tablet dissolved in water that night.

Skye went quietly into the kitchen, took a glass from the cupboard, filled it with water and then put one of the effervescent tablets into the water. As the effervescent tablet dissolved, the vixen looked in the fridge to see if there was a small salad for Jack to eat. It did not have to be a full serving, just enough that the meal would not be too heavy in his stomach this night. She found a few salad leaves and shredded them into mouth-sized pieces - this should be enough.  
After Skye put the salad on a plate, she took the glass with the dissolved effervescent tablet and went back to the bedroom to Jack. The light from the living room did not light up the bedroom, but it was still bright enough that no extra light had to be turned on in the bedroom.

"Jack, wake up." She whispered in his ear. "I got you a medicine to drink and something to eat."  
Jack opened his eyes slightly and sat up in bed, muttering. The vixen placed the glass in Jack's hands and supported him because his hands were shaking. When the glass was finally empty, she held out the plate with the small lettuce pieces.  
"Here." She spoke softly. "Some salad for dinner."  
Jack protested wearily but Skye did not give in. "No argument, Jack. You ate too little in the past 48 hours. If you refuse, then I have to feed you. "  
Jack silently took a piece of salad, chewed a few times and then swallowed.

"There you go, Jack. It's fine. "She spoke softly.  
She noticed that he was struggling to stay awake.  
"Here, I'll help you." She said and began to feed him.  
When he ate the last piece of salad, she put Jack back on his back, brought the dishes into the kitchen, went into the bathroom, and moistened a cloth with cold water. With the wet cloth she went back to the now sleeping Jack and wiped his face and his sweaty forehead.  
"It'll be alright" Skye whispered, giving him a loving kiss on his forehead.

The next day, Jack woke up at 10 o'clock. His headache was only mild and he felt as if he had drunk alcohol.  
"Good morning, my sweet, sick bunny," he heard Skye tease. "Did you sleep well? How are you?"  
She was lying next to him in bed and had turned in his direction. The vixen braced herself with her elbow and had her head in her hand to better observe Jack.

"Skye ..." he answered quietly and slowly straightened up in bed. "What time is it?"  
"It's already 10 o'clock, but do not worry, you did not miss anything this morning." She smiled. "You slept so peacefully the whole time, I did not want to wake you up."  
"Since when have you been awake," the rabbit asked.  
"I've been up since 9am, but you looked so cute sleeping ..."

"Skye! Don't you still know that you should not call us rabbits cute? "Jack interrupted her grudgingly.  
The vixen instead smiled even more with shiny eyes. Of course, she knew that the word 'cute' was taboo, yet she said it deliberately.  
"... you looked so ... 'lovable' ... sleeping so I did not want to disturb you. Besides, you really needed your sleep. "  
Jack sighed and dropped back onto his pillow.  
"How are you? Do you still have a headache? "Skye inquired.

"I just have a very slight headache." Jack answered. "Right now I feel like I'm drunk."  
The vixen left the bed and said, "I'll make your medicine drink again. You probably have your dizziness because you ate and drank so little. I will take care that you get properly back to strength. After all, my favorite bunny should recover soon. "


	14. The last attempt

After two more days, Jack was again perfectly well tended by Skye.  
The two sat in the kitchen and had just finished their lunch. The vixen suggested going for a walk in the park after dinner so that Jack could regain his original skin color in the sun.  
However, the plan was rejected by Skye's ringing phone.  
The vixen reached for the phone, looked at the display and made a surprised face.  
"Who is it?" Asked Jack.  
"It ... it's Dr. Connor. "Skye spoke and answered the call.  
"Hello Skye," the doctor answered. "I hope I'm not bothering you right now."  
"No. No, you aren't disturbing. We're clearing away our dirty dishes, "Skye replied. "Why are you calling us?"

"Well ... I ... I'm calling you because ... because I'd like to talk to you and Jack about your fourth treatment. Is he around? "  
Skye swallowed and switched the device to loudspeaker. "Jack is here next to me and I activated the speaker.  
"OK. Good. "The doctor cleared her throat and continued. "As we definitely now know, the last two attempts failed only at the last hurdle."  
"Do you mean Skye's immune system?" Jack wanted to know.  
"Yeah, right." Confirmed Dr. Connor.  
"Is that supposed to ... mean that ... that I'm inappropriate?" Skye's voice started to shake and her eyes water.  
"No, Skye. No. That's not why I'm calling you. " answered Dr. Connor immediately. The doctor suspected that the vixen would react that way.  
Skye exhaled her shock and wiped away her tears. At the same time she was hugged by Jack at her waist.

"Meanwhile, I know why Skye's immune system attacked her eggcells. The eggs were fertilized and incubated outside of her body. As a result, her body has identified the eggcells as alien and considered them as a threat, and the immune system has acted against them." explained Dr. Connor.  
"Does something like that happen often?" Jack asked.  
The two heard the doctor sighing before answering. "No, Jack. Especially at arctic vixen, this phenomenon has never occurred ... until now. "  
"But?" He hacked after. The rabbit had the feeling that Dr. Connor still had a small bonus available.  
"Well ... in the last days I had time to think about a theory," said the doctor. "However, my theory has a risky side effect."  
By now, Skye had calmed down and asked, "What is this theory and what side effect does it have?"

"I've been thinking that if Skye's immune system is disabled for about a month, it will not attack her eggcell and so an embryo should develop without any problems. But unfortunately that would also have the following side effect: During this period, Skye would be more susceptible to diseases. This way she would infect herself rather quickly. A cough or sneeze from someone, but even a small cut with a simple sheet of paper would be enough. " explained Dr. Connor.  
"What would happen to the embryo if I got sick after the procedure?" Skye wanted to know.

"I do not know that exactly. I suspect that this may influence the further development of the embryo. Not for the better, though, "replied the doctor. "That's why I'd like to meet with other professional colleagues and specialists to find out what they can tell me. I do not know any more at the moment. "  
"Okay ... and what should we do in the meantime?" Skye asked.  
"Every single attempt is a big burden on the body of the females. Your last two attempts were so close behind each other that I would like to advise you taking a break so that your body can recover. "  
"A break?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. Take a vacation, go to a cinema, best visit a spa. That goes for both of you. Distract yourself with something and do not waste any thoughts on the treatment, or clinic or even me. " recommended Dr. Connor.  
"Hmm. A spa ... "repeated Skye slowly. "Something like that would be ideal after Jack's illness."  
"Jack's illness?" The doctor asked, surprised. "What did he have?"  
"Headache and dizziness like after drinking alcohol," answered the vixen. "He felt like that for just three days, today he is healthy again."  
"Even if Jack is well again, staying in a spa is certainly not a bad idea." noted Dr. Connor. "I know a great place just an hour's drive from the city. They have wonderful hay-bed sleep therapies there. Something like that will bring him back to his feet."

"But I'm doing all right again." Jack protested. "In addition, the hay scrapes so unpleasantly."  
"Do you know if there are any such mud treatments there?" Skye ignored Jack's protest.  
"Yes, that's there, too." Answered the doctor. "This spa offers a lot. I'll send you a link via email. I've been there a few times and can only warmly recommend it. "  
"Great," the hare grumbled. "When the mud has dried, I will never get that stuff out of my fur."  
"But Jack, there's no need to complain." replied Dr. Connor. "You will like it there very much and you will feel great again afterwards".  
In response, he rolled his eyes and grumbled something incomprehensible before agreeing. "Alright. Whatever. I do not seem to have much choice anyway. "

"That's right, Jack." Skye chuckled. "You have no other choice. I'll call the spa right now, hopefully there are still places for us so soon. "  
"Very good," said the doctor. "As I've said before, I'll be talking to the specialists. In the meantime, I wish you both a relaxing stay. Please call me when you are back. "  
The call has ended.  
"Scratching hay and dried bits of mud pulling my fur out," Jack groaned. "That sounds like a total recovery - not."  
"Oh, come on Jack." Skye nudged him. "It's not that bad. You will certainly like it there. At least let's take a look at the link. "  
The hare rolled his eyes with a sigh and gave in. "Okay, let's have a look at the website of this spa."

The two sat in front of the computer and looked at the many pictures and possible activities. Skye was immediately impressed by this spa.  
Jack, however, was still a bit critical. "I don't know Skye ..."  
"But Jack. Look at the pictures. "Skye pouted and dropped an ear. She wanted to go there. "You know how long I've wanted in such a spa."  
He sighed and looked at a few pictures again. In fact, he was already a little impressed, but he did not want to show it.

However, when the rabbit looked into Skye's pleading face he could not help but give in. "All right, you persuaded me. Let's go "  
Cheering and with bright eyes she hugged him gratefully and immediately called the spa.  
A male receptionist told them that only the deluxe suite would be free.  
Skye looked questioningly at Jack and he nodded his head affirmatively.  
"I just can not deny her a wish if she makes that face," he thought and smiled slightly.

The two weeks stay at the spa went by in a flash. They have participated in all the activities: various massages, hot-stone therapies, Japanese acupuncture, even hay-bed and mud-baths - albeit with vain protests from Jack, whirlpool, wave pool for fun in between, hot thermal saltwater, and more activities such as regional trips with local tastings, or sporting activities. The two even took a couple of golf lessons. They had never played golf before. Skye was pretty good for her first time but Jack was happy when he hit the golf ball at all. Still, they had a lot of fun doing it. Later at the mini-golf the bunny was a little luckier than Skye. But at tennis, however, the two fought mercilessly.  
In the evening they spoiled themselves in the hotel's own restaurant and afterwards they took a few cocktails in the 'Moonshine-Bar' outside on the terrace.

When Skye and Jack arrived back home after their spa visit, the vixen contacted Dr. Connor, who invited the two in her office next day.  
The next day, the vixen and the hare arrived at the doctor's office.  
"Skye! Jack! How was your stay?" the doctor greeted them.  
"The spa was really amazing." Skye answered brightly, happily reporting on the past two weeks.  
"And you Jack? How did you like it? " Connor know.  
"That was ... yes, it was alright." He answered dryly  
Skye pushed him into his side and he quickly corrected his mind. "The spa was really great. It was not a bad idea to spend two weeks there. "

"I know what's good for my patients." smiled Dr. Connor, but then became serious again "But now the real reason for our meeting."  
"You said something that you want to disable my immune system," the vixen recalled.  
"Correct, Skye. In the meantime, I have talked to some good professionals and colleagues. " began Dr. Connor to speak. "We believe that your immune system should be disabled for 4 weeks, so your Eggcell won't be attacked and develop an embryo."  
"But does not that mean that she's much more susceptible to illness and infections?" Jack asked.  
"Yes, Jack. Unfortunately that is true. "Answered the doctor.  
"What would happen if I caught a disease or infection after getting inserted my breeded eggcell?" Skye asked.

"Well, we are pretty sure that this will affect the development of the embryo negatively. Even a miscarriage is likely. " spoke Dr. Connor.  
That answer disheartened Skye. "I do not know what to think about it ..."  
"How ... how would this procedure actually go?" Jack asked.

"Well ... first Skye would have to go to the Zootopia General Clinic." The doctor began to explain. "There she would be injected with a remedy that deactivates her immune system for 4 weeks. Two days later you, Jack, would as always, make your donation. One week after the injection of the serum, that's the time it takes for the deactivation, Skye would come to my clinic so that I can insert her incubated eggcell. If Skye manages to stay healthy for the next three weeks and does not catch any infection, then the embryo would have to be developed so far that Skye's body no longer sees it as a malignant foreign body, and thus her immune system shouldn't attack the embryo any more."

Now even Jack had to swallow. "Oh boy!"

"You know, usually the act of natural fertilization in similar species occurs so that the fertilized eggcell of the female can develop into a species-pure embryo in her body because of the common genome. The body of the female recognizes this process as wanted and accepts its further development to the actual baby. The mother's immune system even protects the embryo." told Dr. Connor. "However, if an eggcell is taken from the female, this egg is fertilized and incubated outside her body, and the parent pair, like both of you, is an interspecies, then the eggcell's characteristics change so much that after inserting, the body of the female no longer recognize her own eggcell and alarm her immune system."

Skye and Jack sat silently in front of the doctor and tried to work on the new information.  
"If need be, there is another method ..." the doctor continued and Skye looked at her attentively. "... but Jack would not be included."  
"What does that mean?" The vixen wanted to know.

"You could get a donation from a male arctic fox. This would cause a species-pure fertilization of your eggcell and be a guaranteed success, without having to deactivate your immune system. So while your child would be an arctic fox by 100%, that also means that Jack will not be the biological father. He would just be the raising father and nothing more. " explained Dr. Connor  
"A ... a donation ... from ... another ... male?" Jack stuttered worriedly. He did not like this suggestion at all.

"Right, Jack. However, you both would not know who that donor is or what he looks like. Only a few details of his body are photographed: eyes, ears, tail, arms and legs." Remarked the doctor.  
Jack dropped his ears limp and looked at Skye. The vixen stared emotionlessly into the air.

Dr. Connor looked the two in the face and spoke calmly. "Listen. Take your time with this decision. Sleep about it, okay? I do not need an answer from you right away. "  
They nodded silently and said goodbye without words. When returning to their apartment, no word was exchanged.

It was a very restless night for Jack. He had an unpleasant dream.  
He dreamed that Skye became pregnant by a donation of an arctic fox. Shortly after the baby was born, of course the little one was through this method to 100% of an arctic fox. The hare took the little one in the arm but it seemed strange, the baby was unusually large. When the child opened his eyes and looked at Jack, the rabbit got scared. The not-so-small fox aggressively snapped at him, jumped to the ground, and began to chase the hare across the room like a savage animal with bared teeth and extended claws, as if the baby had eaten the dangerous 'Night-howler' flowers. Jack screamed desperately at Skye for help, but she just stood laughing in the room, saying that the kid just wanted to play with him. After the baby had finished 'playing' with him, the rabbit lay bleeding on the ground and could not move. Skye, however, called for the baby and the child jumped into her arms. The little one was not so wild and aggressive anymore, instead it laughed and squeaked as it was common for babies.

When Jack woke up gasping, it was not even 3:00 in the morning. He sat down on the bed and had to calm down, his heart was still racing.  
His movements in the shared bed also made Skye awake. She seemed to have had a more comfortable sleep.  
"Jack ... what's up?" The vixen mumbled sleepily and slowly straightened up in bed.  
"I ... I had a bad dream." He sighed.  
She climbed up to him and sat down beside him on the bed. "Do ... do you want to talk about it?"

The hare swallowed and began to tell the vixen of his dream.  
At the end of his story, the vixen hugged the rabbit tightly.  
"Oh Jack," she whispered in his shoulder. "I am sorry that this topic oppresses you so much."  
"It ... it's already good Skye." He answered softly. "It was just a dream."  
"Are... are you sure?" The vixen asked uncertainly.  
Jack nodded silently.

She knew it was wrong but did not want to say anything.  
After a few seconds, she said, "How about we lie down again? It is not even 3 o'clock. "  
"Alright." Jack sighed and they both lay down again. Jack turned his back to her and Skye gently put her hand on his side.

Toughtless and unenthusiastic Jack chewed on his breakfast. He had no appetite at all. Skye held her coffee cup in her hand, but had not made a sip of it. The vixen has been thinking about the conversition with Dr. Connor the day before ever since getting up.  
The ringing of Skye's phone tore the two out of their trance. The vixen looked at the illuminated display, it was the doctor.

"Good morning Skye. I'm sorry to raid you so early, but I want you and Jack to come to my office this afternoon. There will also be a few of the experts with whom I met during your vacation. If there are still any questions, these experts can answer them better. "  
The vixen looked questioningly at Jack. The hare could overhear the phone call because the speakers were activated on the phone and nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, we will come," Skye replied.

After the conversation ended, she stared quietly at the dark display for a few seconds and put sighing the device on the kitchen table.  
Jack looked at her and then looked down at his breakfast again.  
"So ..." he began hesitantly. "Do you know what ... option is ... eligible for you?"  
The vixen took a deep breath and leaned against the back of the chair, looking past the hare through the kitchen window.

She swallowed briefly and answered "No, I do not know yet. All options have their advantages, but also disadvantages. The method of deactivating my immune system requires me to be careful not to catch or infect for four weeks. No idea how I will do that.  
The treatment used in the last two attemps does not seem to work because my immune system is struggling against it.  
However, the method with the donation of a male arctic fox has the best chance of success. "

Skye leaned her elbows on the tabletop, buried her face in her hands, shook her head slightly, and sighed loudly, "I do not know, Jack. I do not know anything."

The hare nodded silently a few times with his head and thought. "Skye has the best chance with the donation of a male fox. She will probably decide for it. I would have loved to become the biological father, but I also want Skye to be happy and the treatment to be successful in the end. Who knows, maybe the donation does not go as wildly as I dreamed it, and the fox baby finally accepts me as a father? But what if the child gets older then and asks why I'm not the biological father? Of course I would try to explain it, but would that be enough? "

With this last thought, the hare feared that in later years, the fox child would turn away from him as a teenager or would even reject him.

As agreed, Skye and Jack met at the clinic with Dr. Connor and two other doctors in the office of their doctor. One of the two doctors was a Jaguar with almost black fur and the other doctor was a female skunk with big glasses. The Jaguar introduced himself as Dr. Devon Miles, an expert on immune system treatment, and the female skunk as Dr. Sabrina, a specialist in male donations for artificial insemination.  
Skye and Jack took the opportunity to ask more questions to the additional doctors.

After three hours, the vixen and the bunny had no questions left. Dr. Connor put three pieces of paper in front of them on the table.  
"Even before the meeting, I thought about the three possible options and made a list of the advantages and disadvantages to the respective options." explained the doctor. "Both of you are welcome to amend or change this listing."

Dr. Connor gave the couple time to look at their listing and then spoke in addition. "However, I would advise against choosing again the method that has been used in vain in the last two attempts. We are sure that it would come to another failure as before. The risk is too high. "

Skye looked at the other doctors and both nodded in agreement. The vixen looked again at the list of this method and pushed the note away from her, the paper scratched the rough tabletop. "I think you are right. We can not afford such another failure. "  
"There are still two methods left: disable the immune system or make a donation." Jack sighed.

He leaned against the back and looked at Skye. The vixen looked at the rabbit and stared helplessly.  
Jack recognized her situation, took her hand and leaned over to her, saying softly, "I'd love to take the decision, but I can not. It is entirely up to you which option you choose, because you will be the one who has to deal with the consequences in the end. The only thing I can offer you is my full support- no matter what you choose. "

Skye released his hand and silently looked at the remaining two options. The hare now rested his elbows on the table top, clasped both hands, put his chin on his hands and closed his eyes. His heart was racing with excitement and he lost all sense of time.  
He did not know how much time had passed when he heard Skye pushing one of the two pieces of paper across the rough table top away from her. The vixen had made a decission.

"She certainly chose the donation. The odds of success are clearly best, "he thought, his eyes still closed and his posture unchanged. "Too bad, I would have loved to become the biological father too. Although the child will become a pure Arctic fox, I will still love it as if it were mine. "  
"You have made your decission, Skye?" the rabbit heard Dr. Connor asking.  
Jack did not move a muscle and waited for Skye's answer with his eyes still closed.

"Yes, I have decided." He heard the vixen take a deep breath and answering. "The option of donating a male Arctic fox is very tempting, because the odds of success are very high ..." Skye had to swallow. "... but ... I went to the clinic with the aim of having a baby by Jack, my partner."  
Jack opened his eyes, blinking. Was he listening just right?

The vixen spoke on. "I know that the method of temporarily disabling my immune system is very risky, but it is also important to me that Jack will at least be the biological father. That's why I opt for the variant of deactivating my immune system and against the option of a donation by a male fox. "  
Dr. Sabrina straightened her big glasses and began to smile. "I understand your decision Ms. Winters and wish you good luck in your further treatment. I think my presence is no longer necessary from now on. "

The female skunk packed her documents in a leather bag, said goodbye to Skye, Jack and the other doctors and left the office.

The hare looked at Skye and his expression was totally stunned. His nose twitched wildly, his ears dropped limply and he leaned against the table with trembling hands. He opened his mouth to say something, but he could not speak. It seemed to him that the world was standing around him. He saw how Dr. Devon Miles handed over a form over to Skye that the vixen signed, but he did not hear what was going on between them.

Only after the Jaguar with the dark fur had also left the office, Jack's mind did return.

As Skye and Jack left the clinic, the vixen headed directly to the parking lot to get to their car. However, before they could reach the parking lot, they first had to go through a small park.  
The hare discovered a free park bench, took a hand of the vixen and went with her to the bench.  
When he arrived at the park bench, he sat down and leaned with his forearms on his thighs.

"Jack?" She asked in surprise. "What's the matter?"  
She stood directly in front of him and as she looked down into his face, the vixen realized that Jack's lips were trembling and his eyes were watering.  
Skye knelt down in front of him, so that both were now at eye level, took one of his cheeks with her hand and asked again softly. "Jack? What do you have?"  
He swallowed and answered stuttering. "I ... I thought that ... that you would ... decide ... for the donation. The ... the chances of success are ... are the highest. "

His stuttering changed into a crying. "I ... I did not expect ... anymore ... that ... that ..." he could not speak anymore because he was crying.  
The vixen sat next to him on the park bench and hugged him lovingly.  
"Shht, it's okay, Jack." She began. "Even if the chances of donating are seductively high, it's worth the greater risk for our child to be descended from you."  
These last words were too much for the rabbit. He began to bawl so much in her embrace that his whole body trembled.

"It's okay, Jack. It's all right. "Whispered Skye, trying to reassure him. "I know how important it is for you that you look at yourself as a biological father of our baby. I am sure that we will make it this time and that you will take care of me, if it worked. I know that you will always be there for us and always love us. "  
The vixen had now also tears in her eyes, but she fought successfully against starting to cry like Jack.

The two remained so for a few minutes on the park bench. Skye hugged the crying hare, who slowly calmed down, and stroked his back lovingly and gently.  
When he finally stopped crying, he spoke softly. "Skye, I love you. I will always love you. Also, I will always love our child, even if it were evolved by the donation of a male arctic fox. "  
"I know, Jack. I know, "answered the vixen" I love you too, and our child will love you, too- for sure."

A few days later, the two went to see Dr. Miles in the Zootopia General Clinic to deactivate Skye's immune system for the next 4 weeks. To protect against possible diseases, the vixen now had to wear disposable surgical masks at this time so that she could not catch anything by inhaling. In addition, she also had to wear disposable latex gloves, and was not allowed to rub her eyes or scratching, for example. Nasal cleansing was not allowed as usual.

It looked as if the vixen herself had an infectious disease, and people responded accordingly. They kept a large distance from Skye and stared at her as if she had an infectious disease.  
Jack was annoyed with these people's stupid behavior, but it also had a small advantage: the increased distance enabled Skye to get as few bacteria and viruses from the people.  
But also in other life situations, the two had to adapt during this period:

Skye was no longer allowed to go to restaurants, cinemas, or other places where many people were in close quarters. If she wanted something to eat or drink, she always had to use a previously freshly disinfected harness and nobody was allowed to be near her. The food should always be frozen finished products, because in their production, the hygiene conditions were the most ideal. When they were at home, she was only allowed to remove the mask when Jack was wearing one. While sleeping, both had to wear their mask in bed in case the mask slipped off one of them. Tenderness such as kissing was absolutely not allowed.

After a week without complications and Skye's immune system was proven to be completely disabled, the two drove to the fertility clinic, so that Skye could have inserted her last, incubated eggcell. Jack had already made his donation.

The treatment room looked like a crossing of operating room and intensive care unit. The doctors who performed the procedure were completely wrapped up and down in disposable surgical clothing. The doctors' noses, ears and even tails were wrapped up. The eyes were hidden behind large plastic goggles. All of these measures were necessary because of Skye's deactivated immune system. No one wanted that even the smallest bacterium could penetrate into the body of the vixen.

Jack wanted to accompany her into the treatment room, but he was not allowed to be in the room this time. He offered to wear protective clothing like the doctors, but Dr. Connor did not give in. So the rabbit had no choice but to throw a kiss to Skye by hand just before she disappeared through the door from his eyes.

A short time after the door was closed, red flashing letters appeared next to it on a small display: 'Do not enter! Room is sterilized! '  
From now on, Jack could do nothing more than wait.

The timing of this procedure was chosen so late that when it was over, as few people as possible were still in the fertility clinic. The cleaning staff was instructed to work especially thoroughly in the part of the clinic where Skye would be located.  
During the seemingly endless wait, Jack walked up and down the hall several times, read all the newspapers and magazines until he could almost memorize the text, drank so much coffee that he felt almost sick and almost emptied the battery of his smartphone from surfing the Internet. Luckily he had a small charging cable.

It was almost midnight when the door of the treatment room was finally opened and Skye was taken out of the room in a wheelchair. She looked very worn out and tired. Jack jumped up worried, but was immediately calmed down by Dr. Connor.

"Do not worry, Jack. Everything went well. "The doctor said. "Skye lay on her back with her legs lifted and spread so that she can not take a safe step at the moment. If she fell and injured herself, it could be very dramatic. I have requested a patient transport that will bring Skye home. Jack, I want you in the meantime to go to your apartment and prepare everything there for the arrival of the patient transport. The sooner Skye gets into her bed, the better it is for her. "

Jack nodded intelligibly, sighed, glanced quickly at Skye, and hurried home.  
A short time later, Skye was taken to her bed in their shared home with the help of transport personnel. Fortunately, the elevator car was big enough for the wheelchair and the two escorts.

As soon as the vixen lay in her bed, she fell asleep immediately. The hare quietly closed the bedroom door and went into the living room. There he made another makeshift bed on the couch, climbed on it and sighed. He had decided to sleep on the couch again, not to wake Syke unnecessarily.  
"The next three weeks we have to be very careful." Thought the hare and closed his eyes.

For the next three weeks, Jack was careful that Skye could not catch anything or infect. He was described by his behavior as a 'scaredy cat', but he just ignored that. The hare knew that she was not serious and besides, his over-cautiousness would be rewarded with the corresponding result - hopefully.  
Skye, too, knew what was at stake and asked Dr. Connor for ultrasound scans to make sure everything went according to plan. The doctor, however, did not agree because she did not want the vixen going unnecessary and too often to a medical facility where a risk of infection, despite the high hygiene standards was still possible.

After those three weeks and a few more days, Skye and Jack finally had an appointment with Dr. Connor.  
"Have you had any cramping or bleeding in the last few weeks that you did not have during your first pregnancy?" The doctor asked the vixen.  
The Arctic vixen frowned for a moment, then said no.  
The doctor nodded in satisfaction and asked a few more questions. Skye's answers sounded promising.

"I have good news from Dr. Miles." spoke Dr. Connor. "Your immune system is fully active again. Apparently, you have managed to stay healthy for the last 4 weeks. "  
"That's great to hear." Jack answered, relieved.  
"But we still have to do a little test." Informed the doctor  
"What test?" Skye asked  
Dr. Connor opened a drawer and took out a small, elongated pack and put it in front of Skye.  
"I think you know exactly what kind of test this is, Skye," the doctor smiled.

The vixen nodded silently, took the packaged pregnancy test and went to the ladies room.  
After a few minutes Skye returned to the office of Dr. Connor where the doctor enabled a countdown of 10 minutes on her smartphone.  
"So ..." the doctor began to talk. "... how was your holiday in the spa?"  
The holiday calls were interrupted by a shrill ringing, the countdown had expired.

"Alright magic wand. Show us two bars. We need two bars. " breathed Dr. Connor and took the pregnancy test in her hand so that only she could see the display.  
Like a poker face, her eyes wandered from the test display to Skye, then back to the display and then to Jack.  
Skye's heartbeat raced with nervousness and she took Jack's hands with shaky hands.  
"Dr. Connor? "Asked the vixen and had to swallow "What is the result?"


	15. Their deserved luck

"Alright magic wand. Show us two bars. We need two bars." breathed Dr. Connor and took the pregnancy test in her hand so that only she could see the display.  
Like a poker face, her eyes wandered from the test display to Skye, then back to the display and then to Jack.  
Skye's heartbeat raced with nervousness and she took Jack's hands with shaky hands.  
"Dr. Connor? "Asked the vixen and had to swallow" What is the result? "

The doctor took a deep breath and put the pregnancy test on the table in front of Skye and Jack, but her hand completely obscured the display.  
Without a word, Dr. Connor withdrew her hand and leaned against her swivel chair.  
The vixen and the hare leaned over the pregnancy test and almost collided with their heads.  
In the moment when both saw the result on the display, everything around them did not seem to exist for a moment. They heard nothing, they smelled nothing, they felt nothing.  
Skye held her breath and placed a hand over her mouth. Jack leaned back and put his two hands to the back of his head

"But ... but ..." stammered the vixen and stared in disbelief at the doctor. "That ... that means .. ... I'm ... Really?"  
Dr. Connor just shrugged her shoulders slightly.  
Skye returned her attention to the pregnancy test in front of her and picked it up  
with shaky hands up. She had to blink to clearly see the result in the display field.  
The vixen looked with wet eyes at ... two bars. The pregnancy test was positive, which meant that Skye was pregnant.  
Jack slowly began to realize what he had just seen.  
"I ... I'll be... a father?" He stuttered. Just to make sure he turned to Skye, which was still holding the positive pregnancy test in her hand.

The vixen looked up from the test and turned it so that the expectant father could take a closer look at the test. With both hands, he carefully took the pregnancy test from her hands and stroked with both thumbs on the display panel to remove any dirt on the display panel. But there was no dirt, the second bar could not be removed.  
"If you both want, we can have a look how your offspring develops." suggested Dr. Connor, her poker face had swapped for a big smile.  
Skye and Jack both agreed immediately and the three went to a treatment room for an ultrasound scan.

The doctor distributed the sticky lubricant directly to Skye's peritoneum and normally the vixen felt it as uncomfortable and disgusting. But with the knowledge that for the first time after so many futile attempts she could once again see her child with her own eyes, the distribution of the gel did not matter at all.  
"So, let's have a look at how your little one is doing," Dr. Connor said and started to slide with the ultrasound handset down Skye's stomach. "Where are you hiding, sweetheart? Where are you?"  
It was not long before the doctor found what she was looking for. "There you are," she smiled.

Skye looked at the monitor and had to take Jack's hand for joy. The vixen looked at her child, which was growing in her stomach. The little one had been rolled up and you could not see any details at this early stage of development.  
Dr. Connor's trained eyes, however, escaped nothing. She picked up a pen and pointed at different spots on Skyes and Jack's child. "If you look closely here, then you can already see a small tail and there ..." the doctor pointed to another place "... you can already recognize the ears."

"Can you see if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Jack asked, his eyes glued to the monitor.  
Dr. Connor moved the handset to get a different view of the little one. "No Jack, it's too early. You have to wait a bit longer for that. "  
"Can you already say something about the species of our child?" Asked the now officially pregnant Skye.

"In interspecies pregnancies that can only be determined shortly before birth. Surprises during the development are always possible, "answered the doctor.  
"Ah, that looks very good!" Cried Dr. Connor suddenly.  
"What looks good?" Both future parents asked simultaneously. "  
"The umbilical cord," the doctor explained, pointing to a thin line, "It's very important for an optimal pregnancy."

After Dr. Connor took a few more measurements and entered the values in the computer, she took a few photos and printed them out. "Your little one seems to be doing well. Here are some photos for your family album. "  
With trembling hands, the future parents took the photos and the pregnant Skye had to wipe away a few tears of joy.  
At the end of today's appointment, Dr. Connor coordinated further follow-up appointments and gave the two even more brochures and gave book recommendations such as 'What vixen expect, when they are expecting'.

When they got home, Skye and Jack sat on their couch and looked closely at the prints of the ultrasound. The pregnant vixen placed a hand on her still thin belly without noticing. Uninvolved people would not even realize that she was expecting a baby, so thin was the expecting mother yet.  
Jack, however, noticed that Skye was holding her absolutely invisible baby bump. The future father looked at the vixen: her eyes gleamed with happiness, her whole face was radiant with joy and he had the impression that his mate was surrounded by a very special aura that did not exist before.

The hare gently grabbed her forearm from the hand holding her stomach and spoke softly. "Hey, Skye. You're already in your role as a mother. "He remembered that Skye had behaved that way during her first pregnancy.  
In response, she giggled and leaned toward him.  
"I just can not help it, Jack. I would like to run out on the street and hug all people. "She smiled, rolling her eyes to look at her partner.  
"I do not think you should be so stormy in the near future," the hare replied and began to browse through one of the guides they received from Dr. Connor. "It says here that you are not allowed to do sudden, extreme movements until birth and you shouldn't run unnecessarily. You also have to make sure that your stomach is not pressed from the outside. "  
The pregnant Skye rolled her eyes and sighed but said nothing.

A stomach rumble ended the silence.  
"It seems my two sweethearts are hungry." Jack laughed and immediately opened a brochure that informed about permitted and non-permitted food during pregnancy.  
"True," the expectant mother replied, "I just feel like having a huge salmon steak."  
The future father searched the list of non-permitted foods and found something- much to the regret of Skye. "I'm sorry Darling, but fish will not be on offer for you in the next few months."

The arctic vixen straightened upright on the couch and exclaimed indignantly, "What ?! Since when does that apply? "  
Jack silently held the booklet entry in front of Skye's face and tapped it with his finger.  
She pulled the booklet out of his hand and read the listing with ever-widening eyes.  
"There's almost nothing left of what I'm allowed to eat," she grumbled, leaning her back and head back against the back of the couch, the vixen was definitely not delighted.

Jack thought for a moment and had an idea. He grabbed his tablet PC and searched for the website of a particular restaurant. He knew that this restaurant could fulfill special wishes. He found the restaurant's phone number, freed the brochure about the allowed food from the angry Skye (was that the first mood swings in pregnancy?) and called. The hare quickly reached the owners of the restaurant and with the help of the booklet they offered a suitable meal for Skye.

When the hare looked into the questioning face of his mate, he began to explain. "Do you still remember when I told you about the health food store run by a young couple of mice?"  
"Are these the two who offer such delicious menus?" She asked after a moment's thought.  
"Right," Jack repglied, adding, "They offered to cook a special menu for prenant women just for you, they will use only the ingredients which are allowed. So what do you think of that?"  
Skye stroked her flat baby belly and looked down at it.  
"I think that will be the best for the two of us," she replied with a smile.  
Jack called the two mice and they promised that their meal would be ready in an hour.

After the meal, the two returned to the couch and the pregnant Skye cuddled up against him.  
"And ... what do we do now?" She asked and with one hand she played a bit with his ear tips.  
He shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, what do you want? But remember that during pregnancy, you ... "  
Jack was interrupted abruptly when Skye suddenly threw him on the couch on his back and the vixen then climbed on the hare.  
"Hmm ..." she breathed. "I think I know what I feel like doing right now."  
She gave him a short but passionate kiss.

"You, Jack." She whispered in one ear and licked his ear tip.  
"S .. Skye? W ... what a ... are you planning to do? I ... I don't think ... we should ... "Jack stuttered hoarsely.  
The pregnant vixen stopped her affection and sighed in disappointment. She rose from Jack, slowly picked up another booklet, opened a page, and looked for a particular passage. When she found this passage, she began to grin broadly, half closed her eyes and turned back to Jack, who was still on his back.  
Slowly she climbed back to Jack with the booklet in her hand and held the opened side right in front of his nose.

The rabbit blinked and looked confused at his mate.  
The vixen sighed and rolled her eyes, tapping her forefinger on the passage in question. Jack took the open brochure out of her hand and read the passage carefully with a frown.  
"S ... Skye, you... you can't be ... be serious!" He stammered shocked and wide-eyed.

"You'll be surprised, my little bunny. We have a lot of catching up to do. "She tempted seductively and licked her lips before ripping the buttons off his shirt with one of her claws.  
Jack surrendered to her and dropped the booklet to the floor, with the open side up, revealing the passage that said that female foxes may have a particularly strong desire for their male partners during pregnancy.

The next day, Jack woke up in the bedroom without a single piece of clothing on his body. The hare hurt every single muscle. He did not remember when he'd finally come to sleep last night, if it was not earlier tonight.  
Slowly and carefully, he turned his head to look at Skye, but his neck protested against the movement.

The pregnant vixen was also completely undressed and lay on her side, her back had turned to the rabbit. Thanks to his excellent hearing, the rabbit was able to hear a slow, regular breathing, a sign that his mate was sleeping deeply. He noticed that her blanket had slipped down just below her bottom. Normally, the hare would have enjoyed this sight for a long time, but he realized that Skye erected her fur on her neck and some on her back. This was an indication that she was cold and she was freezing.

Jack knew her immune system was fully functional again, but still he does not want her to catch a cold at the beginning of her pregnancy. He clenched his teeth as he straightened up in bed, and his back was not thrilled with the movement.

"I absolutely needed a full body massage today." Jack moaned quietly as not to wake his pregnant mate.  
Now he also noticed why his neck and back hurt so much: he was not lying with his head on his cushion as usual, but directly on the mattress.  
The ailing hare slid silently out of bed, his muscles demanded immediate stop of movement.

On the ground he stretched carefully and cracked his neck and spine. These sounds made Skye's ears twitch a bit, but she did not seem to be awakened by them. When the hare was able to move reasonably well, he went into the bathroom and put on his bathrobe, this morning was unclothed simply too cold. Jack also grabbed Skye's robe and placed it on her bedside table for her.  
"Oh, so THERE is my cushion gone," he thought with a chuckle.

The pregnant vixen had firmly grabbed his cushion with both arms and snuggled against it like a little kid with his favorite stuffed animal. The rabbit would have liked to take a picture of her in that position, but he was afraid that would make her very angry because she was half naked in the photo. He immediately rejected his idea and began to cover her up properly, so that only her head was sticking out of the blanket. He thought she would wake up, but instead she sighed slightly, began to smile slightly, and then to purr.  
Jack quietly left their bedroom and carefully closed the door behind him.

"What happened here?" The hare whispered when he saw the chaos in the living room. Everywhere in the room were scraps of cloth distributed, a standing lamp was overturned and the items that were on the living room table yesterday, were now distributed around the table on the floor. Jack took on one of the pieces of fabric and realized upon closer inspection that it was part of his shirt.  
"That was my favorite shirt." He sighed and started tidying up the living room. He also found his pants, which had a long crack on the front. But the garments of his mate were hardly in better condition.  
When he was done, the bedroom door opened and a yawning Skye walked through the door wearing a bathrobe.

Jack grinned and spoke. "Good morning, my beautyful. Did you sleep well? What do you want for breakfast?"  
The vixen stretched something and answered. "I slept wonderfully ... Hrmpf! "  
She put a hand over her mouth and escaped into the bathroom. A few seconds later heard Jack as she vomited because of morning sickness. He followed her into the bathroom and laid a reassuring hand on her back as she leaned over the toilet.

After a few minutes the poor vixen had it behind her and leaned panting with her hands against the sink.  
"Here I have a mouthwash for you. You should be able to get rid of the horrible taste. "offered Jack and held out the bottle.  
She nodded silently and rinsed her mouth several times.  
"Are you feeling better?" The rabbit asked hopefully. He knew he could only help her limited with her morning sickness.

"Yes, thank you. I think it's over. "Skye groaned and washed her face.  
"I think, now I have room for a breakfast. And coffee ... "  
Before she could finish, she heard a loud throat clrearing. It was Jack who looked at her with a very stern expression, crossed his arms, and shook his head.  
"Oh right," sighed Skye. "No coffee for me during pregnancy."  
"How about oolong tea?" Jack offered with raised eyebrows. The pregnant vixen knew she had no choice and agreed.  
After breakfast, they took a shower and put on fresh clothes. As Jack wore a suit most of the time, he did not have much leisurewear and the fact that the day before Skye had torn his shirt apart meant that he now only had one shirt left.

"Listen, Skye, how about we go shopping today? I only have one shirt left and you'll need something else soon, "the hare suggested.  
"Gladly." She agreed. "Besides, you owe me an evening dress. You destroyed my last one with a pair of scissors, "she teased, sticking out her tongue.  
"Hey!" He exclaimed indignantly. "Yesterday, you tore my favorite shirt into pieces."  
"Yes, but you told me that I get a new one from you. Yesterday I never said that you get one from me. "

Jack had to laugh at her last sentence with a grunt. "I do not think we talked much last night."  
"Well, Jack," Skye teased again. "You definitely did not say much last night. Instead you only were the whole time ... "  
"All right! All right! I give up, "the hare interrupted. "I'll buy you a new dress. Satisfied?"  
"Yes, now I am." she replied with a big grin and half-closed eyes. "And now come on, otherwise all the shops are empty before we get there."


	16. Shopping and Questions

The two first decided to go to the stores where Jack could buy new shirts and pants. As males are when buying clothes it was not long until he had found something he liked and Skye held a thumbs up as a sign of recognition of his fashion taste.  
"You look handsome with these things." commented the vixen as Jack paid at the cash desk and gave him a kiss on his lips. "I promise I'll try not to rip off your new shirts as fast as last night."  
The clerk at the cash desk heard Skye's comment and blushed with embarrassment.

Jack noticed it and quickly replied "She just said that."  
He grabbed the bill, took Skye by the hand and pulled her out of the store. Now the rabbit was in his face blushing too. As he exited, he quietly hissed at Skye that she could not say that to the public in front of all the strangers. The vixen, however, answered only with a childish smile.  
"It's already noon. How about we go have some food and then we'll see if we can find something suitable for you. "Jack suggested, after he quickly calmed down.  
"That's a good idea," the pregnant Skye replied, rubbing her still invisible baby belly. "We two are already hungry."

After lunch, the future parents visited a few shops offering clothes for pregnant women. Unfortunately, nothing was found in the first three stores that the vixen liked or that she found comfortable to wear. Finally, when the fourth visit to another shop had nothing interesting to offer, they both decided to call it an end for today as the sun started to go down and Skye was always yawning with fatigue.  
"In a few days we have the next appointment with Dr. Connor. "Jack said," maybe we'll be luckier after that. In such stores, the offer changes a few times a week. We'll find something nice for you. "  
"All right." Said Skye. The vixen was more tired than usual because of her pregnancy.

Arriving sweating at home, Jack carried his groceries into the living room and put down the bags next to the couch.  
"Uff!" He gasped and headed for the bathroom. "I really need a shower. Not that anyone else believes that a corpse rots here, that's how much I smell. "  
The exhausted Skye sat down on the couch, leaned back and closed her eyes.  
"I could need a shower now, too." She thought.  
At that moment, she already heard the rushing water from the bathroom. Her thoughts wandered from a refreshing shower, then to Jack, and finally ended with a very piquant thought: herself, the shower AND Jack.

Wide awake, she opened her eyes and also headed for the bathroom, on the way there she dropped her clothes on the floor.  
Jack had just washed the soap out of his fur when he was completely surprised by a naked Skye.  
The hare opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the vixen. "Apparently, I only need two things to get fit again: a refreshing shower and the closeness to my favorite hare. Best even ... "Skye took his chin in one hand, approached with her face very close to his face and breathed seductively. "... both at the same time."

A few days later, Skye had another ultrasound scan. If you knew she was pregnant and you looked closely, you could already see a slight curvature of her baby bump.  
"So. Now let's take a look at how your little one is doing today." said Dr. Connor, moving the ultrasound handset over Skye's baby bump.  
After the doctor had the baby on the monitor, she noticed delighted "Your little one has grown quite large in comparison to the last time. That's good, very good ... "

Dr. Connor took another few measurements and entered the values in the computer.  
"Everything looks great. If you want, I can print you some photos again ... "Dr. Connor did not finish her sentence and started to smile instead.  
The future parents looked at the doctor confused and Jack cleared his throat. "Dr. Connor? What's happening? Is everything alright? "  
"Hm?" The doctor was torn from her mind and looked at the two. "Oh! No, no. Everything is in perfect order. But ... may I ask you a question out of personal curiosity? "  
Skye and Jack both looked at each other in surprise and Skye replied, "Erm ... Sure. What do you want to know Dr. Connor? "

"Have you already considered a name for your little one?" Asked the doctor.  
"Well, if it's a girl, we'd like to call her Hannah Marian," Skye replied, squeezing Jack's hand.  
"And if it should be a boy?" The doctor wanted to know.  
"Then ... erm ..." answered the hare and looked questioningly at his pregnant mate. But she just shrugged her shoulders helplessly, not even having thought of a boy's name.  
Dr. Connor, however, looked at the future parents with a big smile.  
"You ... you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Skye asked wide-eyed.

The doctor nodded, grinning quietly, and was already printing out some ultrasound pictures. She took a certain picture and pointed her finger at a part of her child's body.  
Jack and Skye frowned at the spot and squinted. Both did not understand what the doctor wanted to show them.  
"Do you see something here?" asked Dr. Connor slowly and raised her eyebrows.  
"No," Jack replied helplessly "Should we see something here?"  
Now Dr. Connor half-closed her eyes, tilted her head slightly and grinned from ear to ear.

Skye took a closer look at the spot on the picture and then looked at Dr. Connor wide-eyed, a tear forming in the vixen's eye. "There's nothing there to see because ... because ..."  
The doctor nodded as confirmation. "Skye, Jack. I would like to introduce your daughter Hannah Marian to you. "  
"A ... a g ... girl?" The hare stammered softly. He had wished for a daughter at Skye's first pregnancy. Now this wish was fulfilled.  
The vixen tremblingly put both her hands over her mouth and took a deep breath.  
After both realized that they would actually become parents of a daughter, they hugged and kissed with joy.

Both walked hand-to-hand aimlessly through the city and let the hectic activities slip past them. Skye rubbed her little, invisible baby bump all the time.  
"A girl." The vixen sighed overjoyed. "Can you believe that? We actually get a girl. "  
Jack grinned widely and replied. "Fortunately, it will be a girl. We would not have found a name for a boy so soon - Ouch! "  
The vixen gave him a big blow in his side.  
"Hey!" He protested, rubbing the sore spot. "You should not make such movements, that's not good for your belly."

The expectant mother shook her head and sighed. "Jack, this movement came out of my shoulder. I take care of our daughter, my snivelling bunny. "  
"And who'll take care of me then?" Jack grumbled, his side still hurting him.  
"Come on Jack". The vixen hooked her arm in Jack's arm and she pulled him gently on. "Besides, the punch was not so strong ... OH!" She called, holding her baby bump. She stopped so suddenly that the rabbit almost fell forward.  
He could still catch himself before looking at her with a terrified face. "Skye! What's happening? Is it the baby? Do you feel any pain?"  
The vixen, however, did not make a painful face. Instead she glanced bright-eyed into the counter of a shop.

Jack's heart was slowing down again when he realized that his mate did not stop for pain.  
"Skye! Do you want to kill me? "He gasped, relieved. "That's not funny. What was that all about? "  
"Look." She pointed to the display of a fashion business for pregnant women. There hung a beautiful blue summer dress with thin shoulder straps, it seemed to have the ideal size for Skye.  
"You still owe me a dress," she winked. "I want this one."  
Jack shook his head and murmured as he walked to the door of the shop, "These pregnancy moods are killing me."  
He pulled on the door to open it, but instead he pulled himself to the door.  
The vixen chuckled with her hand.  
The hare grumbled again, pressed against the door and ... pushed himself away from the door.

Skye's giggles changed to a laugh. "J-hihi ... Jack ... you w-ihihi ... won't ... get beaten by a h-ihihi ... harmless door."  
Jack took a step back and looked closely at the door. He discovered a handwritten note 'Closed today. Tomorrow is opened again.  
The hare looked at the still laughing Skye and pointed at the note. "You knew that, did not you?"  
She nodded, laughing, and buried her face in his shoulder. "You ... you should have s... seen ... your face."  
"Hrmpf." Grunted the hare, grabbed her hand and pulled her home.  
"Oh, Jack." She flirted "I thought that I'm usually the stormy one."  
"Oh no, Skye, there's no wind tonight," he muttered.

The next day, the two visited the fashion store again at 10 clock. Skye glanced quickly into the display, but there was no longer the blue dress, instead there was a different one.  
"Maybe the blue dress was just placed elsewhere in the store?" Jack said as he saw Skye's disappointed face. "This is something many business owners do. Let's go in and ask for it. "  
When they entered the shop they were immediately greeted by a high voice of a male leopard. "Oh hello my dears! My name is Mike. What can I do for you both pretty? "The leopard behaved much like Benjamin Clawhauser of the ZPD.

"Hello Mike, yesterday I wanted to buy a blue dress with shoulder straps, which hung in the display next to the door. Do you still have that? "Asked the vixen hopefully.  
Mike's happy face changed to a regrettable expression. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I sold this dress to a female customer shortly after I opened the store this morning. Yesterday was closed because my sister gave birth to cute twins. "  
"Can the dress be reordered, Mike?" Jack asked.  
"I'm sorry, my little friend, but I'm afraid this dress will not be produced anymore." The seller replied. "But if you want, you can look around my shop. I'm sure you two pretty ones will definitely find something beautiful. "

Skye hesitated at first but then looked around the shop.  
"How long?" Mike asked with a grin and grabbed Jack's shoulder  
"How long, what?" The hare answered in confusion.  
"How long is your love already pregnant?" Mike repeated.  
"Oh ... for about a month. It worked through artificial insemination in Tundra Town. "Answered the hare. "How did you know that Syke was pregnant?"  
"If you look very closely, you can already see her baby bump. In addition, over 90% of my female clients are pregnant. "Mike explained.

Skye had now found a few shirts and pants that she liked and felt comfortable in try-wearing.  
"Well, now all I need is a nice dress and then I would have everything." Spoke Skye and brought her items to the checkout.  
"Very much, my dear." Mike spoke delightedly and led the vixen in an area where all elegant clothes hung. Apparently he would make a big turnover today.

Jack sat in the meantime on a leather chair and surfed waiting on the Internet on his smartphone.  
After half an hour, Mike cleared his throat loudly and the bunny looked up. What he saw made him forget everything around him, even breathing. Skye wore a very beautiful black evening dress with a single wide shoulder straps and it reached down to her knees. The neckline was not too deep and the tight fit emphasized her hips and legs. A sewn rubber band allowed her baby bump enough room to grow. Skye looked stunning with the dress.  
"Do not forget to breathe, buddy." Mike laughed and brought the hare back to reality.  
The hare sat wide-eyed on the leather armchair and, with amazement, could not speak from his open mouth.

"I think Skye, Jack likes what he sees there." Mike smiled at the vixen. "The great thing about this type of dress is that after birth it can still be worn at any party. Many of my previously pregnant clients do so after birth. "  
"Do you really think the dress suits me, Jack?" The vixen asked insecured.  
Jack responded with a slow nod and took a photo with his smartphone of Skye in the black dress.  
"Fine, I'll take it." She spoke and went back to change.  
"An excellent choice, my dear. Because of the blue summer dress I'm going to look around, but I do not think I'll be lucky. "Mike remarked.

On the way home, the future parents made a stop in a diner and they treated themselves to an ice cream. As long as the ice cream was made without eggs, Skye was allowed to eat any type of ice cream she wanted.  
Jack had ordered a small hare portion and was done with it when Skye ate her big fruit ice cream cup even further. The hare looked out the window and saw a young couple of tigers sitting in a meadow. The female held a small tiger baby in her hands and the male cleared out a picnic basket and distributed everything on the blanket.

Occasionally the rabbit was blinded by a peculiar golden light emanating from the couple, but Jack could not see exactly what the source of this strange light was. He watched the couple for a while and smiled as he saw the male's T-shirt. It was blood red and a text said: 'Attention boys! I'm her father! '  
" I want such a T-shirt, too." Thought the hare and looked back to Syke, who had just finished her icecream.  
"Uff, I'm full." She groaned and leaned wearily against her seat. "I could take a little nap now."  
"Alright," Jack smiled. "Then I'll bring mom and daughter home."

On the way home, the rabbit had to think of this pair of tigers all the time. Something about the couple made him wonder. Jack could not say exactly what it was.  
Arrived at home, the two made themselves comfortable on the couch. Skye took command of the remote, but fell asleep after a short while. A little later, Jack fell asleep too.  
He dreamed about the pair of tigers and the golden light that emanated it, whenever they hold their hands on each other. The couple looked at him smiling and holding hands. Now Jack could see that the light was coming from their hands and getting brighter until he was blinded.

The hare woke up from his dream and climbed quietly from the couch to not wake the still sleeping Skye.  
As he watched the sleeping vixen, he remembered his dream and the golden light.  
"The golden light came straight from the hands." He thought. "As if…"  
He thought back to the tigercouple, which he watched from the diner. Only now he noticed a small detail, which he did not notice before.  
"THAT was what shone on me." Now he understood. Jack looked at Skye's hands and made a risky plan.

The hare quickly wrote a short note on a sticky note and stuck the post-it on the TV. He searched on his smartphone for a particular type of business and quickly found one nearby. The hare gave his sleeping mate a small kiss on the cheek and hastily left the apartment. He did not have much time today.

Skye woke up on the couch and was surprised that Jack was not lying next to her. Seeking she turned her head and discovered the post-it on the TV. She climbed off the couch, went to the TV and read the note:

'Hello my pretty,  
I'm just on the way to get quickly something.  
Let yourself be surprised.  
I love you,  
Jack'

She looked at the clock. It was just before 7pm.  
Exactly at that moment, Jack came panting back into the apartment.  
"Jack? Where were... "she wanted to ask but was interrupted by him.  
"Ah ah ah." He raised a hand. "No questions."  
She crossed her arms, tilted her head to one side, and stared at him with a stinging look. "You know how moody I can get through pregnancy?"  
Jack had to swallow and thought of something. "I reserved a table for us Friday night in the best restaurant in town."  
He was not wrong about that.  
The vixen, however, did not seem quite so satisfied with the answer.  
"We have not celebrated that we will be parents soon. And since you bought your great dress today, I thought that was the perfect time, "added the hare.  
Even so Jack had not lied.

"But you could have done that by phone, too," Skye remarked.  
"Erm ... yes ... I know ... but ... but I wanted to organize this special evening personally on site."  
The vixen nodded slowly and sighed. "Alright Jack, I want to believe you - for the time being. But now I'm taking a shower. "Skye headed for the bathroom.  
"Hmm ... yeah, I could use a shower now too." He spoke and followed her into the bathroom.  
He hoped he could 'distract' her. Shortly before the hare entered the bathroom, he was stopped by the vixen  
"... alone." She said in a serious voice, slamming the door in front of his face and locking it.  
"Oh man." He swallowed. "Will my plan last until Friday night?"

To Jack's luck, the remaining days went by without incident. Skye even apologized several times for her distrust in her very passionate way.  
On Friday evening, the vixen and the hare found themselves elegantly dressed in the exquisite restaurant and they were personally served in a separate area by the head waiter. Served was an optimized for pregnant 3-course menu consisting of vegetable soup, chicken ragout with rice and ice cream.  
"That was really a wonderful evening Jack." Skye smiled lovingly and grabbed his hand.

"Really? I'm glad. A lot. Honestly. "Jack answered and became more and more a nervous wreck.  
"Jack? Is everything alright? "The vixen asked worriedly. She clearly noticed how nervous Jack was.  
The rabbit answered almost in panic. "I am fine. Really. Everything's great. No problem. "He finished his wine glass in one go. "M ... maybe we should t... take a little walk outside on the terrace, Skye."

"Yeah, I think we should really do that," Skye said, worried about her bunny. She did not know him so nervously.  
As they entered the terrace, Skye did not trust her eyes. The terrace was lit by dozens of candles and white roses were scattered everywhere. With shaky hands, the hare led the astonished and surprised vixen into the middle of the square, where a small table with a white tablecloth stood. There was a big box on this table and there was a post-it note on the box with the text: 'Open me, Skye!'  
The vixen took a few steps toward the table and turned around to Jack, who was now standing behind her. He gestured silently at the box.  
She turned back to the box and lifted the lid. The box contained something white, folded and made of silk.

"Jack? What's that? "She asked softly, staring at the contents.  
"Take it out and you'll see." The vixen heard him answering behind him.  
She swallowed, carefully taking the white object out of the box and unfolding it with trembling fingers. It took Skye a few seconds to realize what exactly she was holding in her hands.  
"J ... Jack? Th ... That's a ... a ... w ... wedding dress ... "the vixen stammered hoarsely.  
She carefully laid the dress that seemed to fit her on the table and turned to see Jack in his eyes.  
Since both were about the same size, this was usually always the case - but not this evening.

When Skye turned to look into Jack's eyes, she instead looked into his trembling ears. She lowered her head slightly and had to press her hands in front of her mouth to keep from screaming. The hare knelt on one knee in front of her and held out to her a small, open black box in which a golden ring with shiny diamonds was presented.  
Jack's nose twitched wildly as he spoke in a shaky voice, "Skye, we've been a couple for a long time now. Since we moved here to Zoomania, we have found our luck: we have made new friends and we have finally managed to become parents.

But I think ... no, I'm sure there's something missing to make our life together even better. And just to eliminate this lack, I'd like to ask you ... "Jack's eyes started to water. "... if ... if ... y ... you want to m... marry me ...?"  
The vixen stared at the kneeling rabbit with wide, wet tears as she put her hands from her mouth to her chest and nodded her head, sobbing. "Yes, Jack. I want to marry you."  
With soft knees, the hare stood up, took the engagement ring out of the box with trembling fingers, reached with the other hand for Skye's hand and carefully put the ring on her ring finger. The engagement ring fit perfectly. Then they kissed weeping and with watery eyes.

In their shared home, Skye simply could not stop looking at her engagement ring on her finger from all sides. The two newly enganged cuddled together on the couch.  
"Please Jack." She pleaded. "How did you do it all in this short time?

"Alright, I'll tell you." The rabbit sighed. "I first visited a jeweler who had the ring in your size, then I went to our friend Mike and he could help me with the wedding dress. Mike could remember well to your body size. Then I called the restaurant to reserve the separated table and to keep the terrace free for me. They also took care of the roses and the candles. Luckily, Mike was able to find the wedding dress in time and bring it to the restaurant. "

"Oh Jack. I'll never forget that moment. "The vixen noted and gave her fiancé a loving kiss on his cheek."  
"Well, you know, I did something else," Jack confessed to his fiancée.  
"What? What else have you done? "Skye asked in surprise.  
"I have the direct phone number of Mayor Trevor Moon." The bunny answered with a big grin.

"What do you mean by that?" His fiancee wanted to know.  
"If you want, we can be married tomorrow at 9 o'clock in the town hall by Mayor Moon personally." Answered the hare.  
"WHAT?" The vixen screamed in surprise.  
"That's right, darling. The mayor would agree and we can do the wedding reception in a hotel nearby. There is a small ballroom available and even a small buffet can be created quickly, "explained Jack  
"What about the wedding cake?" Skye asked.  
"This can be made of different cakes to a tower," answered the hare. "Many pastry shops bake a few cakes very early in the day. They can quickly deliver the cakes to the hotel. "

"Who should be our witnesses? And what about wedding guests? "Skye asked.  
"I suggest we invite our friends from the ZPD, MCB and Nick's parents and Little John," Jack suggested to his fiancee. "I would like Nick to be my best man."  
"Hmm ..." mused the vixen. "Then I want Judy to be my maid of honor."  
"So ... what do you say? Would you like to marry me tomorrow? "Jack wanted to know.  
"Yeah... but ... but should not we inform the guests in time?" Asked his fiancee.  
"Hmm ..." the hare grumbled and considered something. "I have an idea. I'll call everyone tomorrow morning at 7 o'clock and tell them to come to the mayor's office at 9 o'clock. "

"But what if they ask why they should come," Skye wanted to know.  
"Well ... then I'll just say there's no time on the phone because it's so important," Jack replied. "They'll all come, I'm sure."  
The vixen glared at her fiance with joy, snuggled closer to him, and asked softly. "What was your question about tomorrow 9 o'clock?"  
"I asked you if you want to marry me tomorrow at 9 o'clock." He repeated smiling and kissed his fiancé on the cheek.  
"Yes, Jack. Yes, I want to marry you tomorrow ", she answered and both began to kiss each other with love.


	17. Showtime!

Jack and Skye were led by Mayor Trevor Moon to a room next door where they could hide until all their friends had arrived at the mayor's office. Both were nervous and hoped that they would succeed in this surprise. They both held each other's hands and did their best to keep their giggles from getting too loud. Jack wore a very elegant tuxedo and Skye wore and simple yet beautiful white wedding dress.  
"Shht Skye. Do not be so loud. You'll tell us otherwise, "Jack whispered  
"I know. But I'm so excited. I cannot control myself anymore Jack, "she giggled.

"It is almost time. All we have to do is wait for Nick, Judy and Luna. Then all our friends are there. "He peeked through a small peephole and saw that already the Priderock family, the Dawsons, Robin with Marion and Little John, the MCB agents Patel and Rivers and also Mason Bogo and Benjamin Clawhauser, who have engaged recently, had found.  
They all spoke to each other and Jack realized from their expression that no one knew why the assembled group was in the mayor's office.  
Mayor Moon stood in front of his desk with his arms folded behind him and was questioned downright of them.

"Why are we here?"  
"What happened?"  
"Are there any news regarding the Buttercup case?  
"Has another crime wave erupted again?

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but I have no authority to explain the reason for this meeting," the mayor replied, trying to keep his face neutral.  
His answer caused even more uncertainty and murmurs between the people who had arrived. A few of them began to believe that more terrible crimes were forming and twitched their cell phones.  
"I'd better ask the head office. Maybe they'll know what's going on." could be heard.

"Please ladies and gentlemen. I would like to ask you to put your mobile phones down again. There is no reason for concern. In a few minutes you will be informed about the reason of this quick meeting. Until then, I ask you for a little patience. "The mayor spoke to calm the gathered people. He did everything to make Jack's plan work. He owed him that.  
One minute before 9 o'clock the mayor's telephone rang.  
"Mayor Moon? ... Good. Thank you. I'll be with you right away, "he said into the phone.  
The group looked at him questioningly and Moon only answered with a smile, "Do not worry ladies and gentlemen. Your questions will be answered immediately. I'll just bring the last missing people from outside into the office. I'll be right back. In the meantime, I just want to ask you for your patience. Do not be worried. We are starting in a minute."

"What's going on in a minute?"  
"Who are these persons?"  
"Well, I'm curious."  
The audience grumbled.

After 30 seconds, the mayor reappeared, accompanied by Nick, Judy and Luna. Judy and Nick had their police service look activated and had Luna between them by the hands. Mayor Moon turned back to his place in front of his desk.  
"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Nick asked. The face of the two switched quickly from service mode to completely surprised one.

"Hello Nick, Judy, Luna. We do not know it. It was said that we should all arrive at 9 am in the office of the mayor. "He received a response from his friends." Do you two know what's going on?"  
"No." Nick answered. "This morning at 7 o'clock Jack phoned me and said that my entire family should come to the city hall at 9 o'clock. I do not know more…"  
Nick looked around the room and seemed to be looking for someone. "But tell me, where's Jack?"

Suddenly, the mayor announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, First of all, I would like to thank you very much for being here in such a short time. I understand your excitement that you had to arrive here without giving reasons. But do not worry, the reason will be disclosed to you now. "He took another deep breath, he was now nervous himself, and now spoke in an extra loud voice, as if the entire floor should listen." We can start now!"

Previously in the room next door:  
"It's almost 9 o'clock. I hope the three are here soon. I can not wait that long anymore, "wailed Skye us fidgeted restlessly.  
"Shhh. Stay calm and take a deep breath. You know what Dr. Connor said: Always stay calm and continue to breathe normally. A calm mother means a calm baby and that means a well-functioning pregnancy. "Jack reassured her and hugged her. Sky hugged him as well, resting her cheek on his head and began to breathe deeply as recommended with his eyes closed.  
"Well? Are you feeling better? "He asked.  
"Yes. Much better. Thanks, "she replied softly. "Erm Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."  
"Thank you for what?" He asked, looking at her face  
"That you were always with me."  
Through the door they heard a phone ringing, but they paid no attention.  
"Skye, listen. I love you with all my heart and I know that you also love me the same way. If that was not the case, then we both would not have archived it at all together and we would not even have come as far as we are now. But we have. We both of us. The... three of us. So please always remember. No matter what the future will bring us, we will be able to handle it together as a family and not even natural disasters will stop us."  
"Oh Jack," she stammered and started to cry slightly.

"Is already good my beauty. We now need us just a little patience until the first joint step. "He gave her a loving kiss on her cheek and placed a hand on her stomach. He already felt a slight curvature, which was not yet visible. "And the next joint steps will not be long away."  
"I love you Jack." She smiled and they both kissed.  
Suddenly Jack's excellent hearing could make a fuss next door in the mayor's office. Jack broke away from Sky and looked back through the peephole.  
"Nick, Judy and Luna have just come." He explained. "Prepare, it's nearly time. How do I look?"  
Jack stood upright before Skye back and she moved slightly and his tuxedo rightly pointed his collar and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "You look beautiful. And me?"

He looked at her and quickly faded a few lines from her wedding dress. "You are the most beautiful bride in the world," he replied, stroking her cheek.  
Jack turned to the door and opened it a little gap, just enough to hear the loud voice of the mayor "We can start now!"  
Jack looked quickly at Skye, took a short breath and spoke "Showtime!". She walked a few steps from the door to the side so as not to be discovered immediately.

The attendees stared in horror at the door that Jack had just opened. At the mayor's office it immediately became quiet. One could have heard a needle hit the ground.  
"Jack? What's going on? "Nick asked, his eyes wide and ears cocked.  
But Jack did not answer. He walked with a blank face toward the center of the room and looked at everyone in their faces. He then turned to Nick and walked towards him.  
"Jack, W ... what are you doing?" Nick stuttered.  
Luna was scared of Jack's appearance and clung to her dad, "Dad, what's Uncle Jack up to?"  
The hare in the suit stopped in front of him, took another deep breath and spoke in a loud voice so everyone could hear him - even Skye in the room next door. "Hello Nick. Thank you for coming. "He turned to the other present. "Thank you for coming everyone."

"Of course Jack, but what ...?" Nick could not continue, he was interrupted by Jack's raised hand.  
The fox looked at him in surprise and only now noticed what his friend wore for a special clothing.  
"Why did he dress so fine? What's up? "Nick thought.  
"Nick. Please listen to me. I will now ask you an important question for me and I understand if you need a little time to think about it. But please note: I really need an answer from you. Did you understand me? "  
"Yes, I did." The fox answered, nodding.  
"Good. Thank you. Nick, would you ... like to be ... here and ... today ... my ... best man? "Jack asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
Everyone stared at Jack with a puzzled face. Even little Luna looked at him in surprise and let go of her father.

"Me.. being your best man? But ... you just need that, if ... you ... "Nick stammered, trying to process Jack's question.  
The fox's brain rattled at full speed and his mind was busy as well. He expected bad news and new threats, but that was totally out of the blue.  
Jack did not blink and waited a few more seconds before finally announcing himself. "Nick. Please. I need an answer from you now. Yes or no. "  
Nick's brain and mind were still unwilling to give an answer, but then his heart answered, "What does it take you so long? Just say finally Yes! You have been best friends since you were kids. "  
Nick opened his mouth and stammered "Y-yes, Jack. I would like to be that."

Jack exhaled relaxed and laid his trembling hands on the shoulders of his friend. "Thank you very much for that. That means a lot to me."  
He then stood next to Nick and cleared his throat loudly. This signaled Sky, that it was her turn now. Nick still did not seem to understand.  
In the room next door, Skye took a leisurely breath, counted to three, and crossed the open door with a smile. Everyone looked at her with open mouths and wide eyes as she entered the mayor's office in the wedding gown.  
"Skye? Why is she wearing ... What are the two going to do? "The attenders could be heard asking. They could not express more at the sight of her.  
Like Jack, she went to the center of the office and looked everyone in the face. After that she turned towards Judy and walked towards her.

Judy stared at her, wide-eyed, ears down and raging heartbeat. It felt like everything was going to happen in slow motion now.  
"Judy, I'm glad you're here, too. Likewise, I'm glad you all came. "  
"Is that really happening? Am I still dreaming? "Judy still thought in disbelief.  
Sky took both hands of Judy in her hands and looked at her with glassy eyes. "Judy. I also want to ask you a very important question, okay? So please listen carefully and try to answer me quickly. "  
"Okay." the rabbit answered softly.

"I want to ask you, Judy, if you ..." Skye's eyes started to water, "... if you want to be my ... maid of honor ... today ..."  
"Did ... Did she just ...? Me being her maid of honor? "shot through Judy's mind.  
She looked into Skye's expectant eyes and otherwise she didn't notice anything. No whispering, no mumbling, nothing.  
"Judy? Please give me an answer now. "  
"Oh my goodness ..." Judy stammered and now the first tears formed in her eyes. "Skye, do you really want that?"  
"Yes, Judy. That would mean a lot to me. "  
"Then ... then ... I want to be ... your maid of honor" Judy sobbed and hugged Skye.  
"My goodness," Marion exclaimed.  
"The ... the two want to marry!" Robin exclaimed.

"Ooohhh ... my ... gooodness!" Clawhauser exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.  
Only now did the attenders understand what they were witnessing: Jack and Sky had asked Nick and Judy if they both wanted to be their marriage witnesses.

Slowly the astonished and surprised silence became a mixture of applause, cheers, congratulations and hugs. Nobody expected that, the couple had not told anyone.  
"Oh kids, you just cannot scare us like that." Now, Marian sobbed and hugged the two at the same time.  
"Skippy ... my little Skippy is now quite a big one." Robin fought against his tears.

"Why did not you ask us that before?" Judy gave the two a gentle slap against their sides and wiped her tears from her eyes.  
"Oh guys, that was the best trick I've ever seen. My greatest respect for it." Nick applauded and also hugged the future couple.

Luna looked at Skye and Jack with a beaming face and hugged them laughing as well.

Mayor Moon let go of about a minute, so that everyone could congratulate the two to their luck and then spoke up. "Dear attenders. I'd like to ask you now, that they now have both their space so that we can begin with the ceremony. "  
The addressed group broke away from Jack and Skye and spread behind the two in a semicircle. Jack and Sky lined up in front of the mayor and held each other's hand.

"Ms. Winter, are you ready?" the mayor asked Skye  
"Yes, I am." she replied.  
"Mr. Savage, are you ready? "Mayor Moon now asked Jack  
"Yes, I am." he replied.  
They glanced at each other for a moment, then looked forward again to the mayor, who now began to wed them.  
"Fine, then let us begin ..." the mayor smiled at the two.

After the ceremony, the group went to a nearby hotel, where a small ballroom was rented for the wedding reception. A simple buffet and different cakes on a curved tower were served. An engaged DJ played different music requests after Skye and Jack completed their first dance as a couple alone on the dance floor.

It did not seem obvious to anyone that Skye danced only on the slower songs and returned to her table on fast songs. There she secretly rubbed her invisible baby bump. The vixen welcomed these dance breaks, as her pregnancy tired her even more. Jack brought a bottle of water to his wife in the meantime. Likewise, no one had noticed that Skye drank only water during the wedding reception, while the other guests, with the exception of Luna, drank alcoholic drinks.

Even Luna had fun and danced swirling with Judy. Suddenly, the little vixen made a thought, which she immediately pronounced so loud that her voice drowned out the noise. "Uncle Jack, why did you both want to marry so fast? Why in this boring office and not in a beautiful decorated church?" shouted the little girl.

Everyone stopped their dance or conversation and looked at Luna. Nick, who was just in front of the DJ with another music request, asked the entertainer to turn off the music. The ballroom was now completely silent.

Judy blinked confused, then leaned down to her stepdaughter. "You know Luna, if two people are loving each other very much and decided to marry, then ... well then ..."

Judy stopped her explanation and frowned.  
"What's then Judy?" The girl asked curiously.  
"Yeah right, you're right Luna ..." she remarked.  
Judy got up again and turned to Jack and Sky. "She is right. Why did you both want to marry so fast? It did not even work that fast with my siblings. "  
Now everyone was watching Jack and Sky.

The two looked at each other and held each other's hands as they moved to the center of the room. The wedding guests gathered quietly and curiously in front of the couple.

"Well ... you know, there's something else you should know." Jack started, blushing with nervousness.  
"What's going on?" Marian asked worriedly.

"Skye? Darling, tell 'em, "Jack whispered, standing behind Skye, so that only half of him could be seen.  
"Kids, think of our health. We are no longer the youngest and want to live many more years. "Robin spoke in a serious voice and grabbed Marian's shoulder.  
"Well, yes. It is true. There's another piece of news related to why we wanted to marry so fast. "Sky replied and was hugged by Jack from behind, his two hands resting directly on her invisible baby bump." As you know for sure, I've been in fertility treatment for some time ..." she began, her eyes lowered and tears forming in her eyes. "... and I had almost given up hope when ..."

At that moment, the reactions of the attenders made it clear which of them understood the quickest: Judy and Marion widend their eyes, took a deep breath, and put their hands in front of their mouths to suppress a cry. Clawhauser began to grin again and laid his hands on his cheeks. Nala Priderock put her hand on her chest and opened her mouth without making a sound. All women immediately understood what Sky implied. The men stood there and looked with bewildered and questioning faces at Jack and Skye. Little Luna did not understand anything at all - she kept looking at Jack and Skye and then at the others present, with a wry head and a questioning look.

"Oh please, let it be true." Judy thought, fighting her tears.  
"Say it child. Come on. Say it already, "whispered Marian in her hands.  
Nala and Clawhauser both gave a high-pitched tone, as if the two wanted to shout something out, but still had to wait for confirmation.  
The four knew very well what the answer would be, but they absolutely wanted Skye to tell them. They needed this answer as confirmation and they wanted this confirmation.

"... when I heard from our doctor, ..." Skye continued slowly and the tears rolled already down her cheeks "... that I ..." now she put both her hands over Jack's hands on her baby bump. "... will get a little girl from Jack, ..." she blushed heavily in her face "... which we'll call Hannah Marian Savage." She finished the sentence faster and faster, as if she was releasing incredible pressure.  
Not even a second later, a loud cry that could have destroyed glass could be heard. The three tensed women and the charged cheetah hissed to the future parents and hugged them both sincerely. Although Luna did not understand what was meant by this clinic, she also went to the two because she knew that something very beautiful and good had happened.

The rest understood after Skye's baby revelation also quickly what was meant and cheered, congratulated and embraced the two lucky ones.  
"Oh Skye! I knew you could do it, "sobbed Judy  
"Jack! Skye! That's such a wonderful surprise we were allowed to attend, "Clawhauser shrieked.  
"Oh, I'm glad for you, that after all this hard and difficult time, it worked out," Nala was happy  
"Oh my children. If you only knew how much I prayed for you to be so lucky. "Marian cried. "You do not know how lucky I am you giving your daughter that name."  
"You have indeed chosen the most beautiful name in the world." Robin whimpered and a tear ran down his cheek. He hugged the two soon-to-be parents and gave Marian a kiss. "There isn't a more beautiful than that."

Proudly the future parents showed the first ultrasound pictures of their daughter. Skye could not help her eyes watering with joy.  
Meanwhile, the DJ started to play music again.  
"My goodness!" Exclaimed Judy and grabbed her cheeks. "Your little one is sooo cute!"  
"Hey! I thought the 'c-word' is not allowed, "commented Nick, but immediately got a punch in the side of Judy.  
"She is so wonderful." Robin smiled. "Do you know whether your daughter will become a vixen or a rabbit?"  
"Our doctor said it was too early to determine," Jack replied. "It could also be both - a hybrid."

"As long as your little Hannah is healthy, that's not so important." Marian spoke and looked at Skye. She noticed that the expectant mother was sweating and her legs were shaking.  
"Skye!" Exclaimed Marian, taking the hands of the Arctic vixen. "Are you all right? You are shivering and sweating.  
"Quick, a chair!" Robin shouted and Jack was already running to get a chair for his pregnant wife.  
The other guests got that and offered to call an ambulance. Luna was quickly distracted by Nala successfully so that the little vixen heard nothing of the tumult.

"No, it's all right," Skye reassured the attendees. "The pregnancy is just a bit exhausting for me."  
Nick had brought her a bottle of water and the arctic fox drank the bottle empty thankfully.  
"You should drink more, Skye. And you should not overexert yourself, "Judy informed. "Pregnancy is a big burden for the body. I know that, many of my female relatives are or were pregnant. "  
"Yeah, but I only get ONE baby and not a whole bunny litter of ... how many? ... 7 babies?" Skye replied with a laugh, rubbing her baby belly again.  
"No, Skye. She's right, "Jack replied worriedly. "Even with just one baby your body has a lot to do. You really should take it easy on you, I do not want to suffer a loss as back then. "  
Nick, Marian and Robin blinked confused about Jack's last comment. Judy knew exactly what he meant.

"Loss? Back then? What do you mean? "Nick asked.  
"Actually, we wanted to keep this ... incident for ourselves." Jack sighed and Skye wiped away a tear.  
"Kid, you do not have to talk about it, if you do not want to." Marian put a gentle hand on Skye's shoulder.  
"Well, since I already told Judy shopping at Selfuridges, I can tell you. But please promise us not to tell anyone." Skye whispered  
The three red foxes nodded silently.  
"I've once been pregnant by Jack, in a natural way." The arctic vixen spoke softly.  
"Gosh." responded Nick.  
Robin had to swallow.  
Marian's eyes widened and she gasped, holding her hand over her mouth.  
"What ... what happened then?" stuttered Robin.  
The arctic vixen was just about to continue, but Jack stopped her. "It's okay, darling. I'll tell them. "

The hare looked at the three red foxes and continued talking. "When Skye was pregnant in the second month, she had a car accident." Now he had to swallow. "She had a miscarriage."  
Shocked by this message, the three Wildes had to sit down themselves.  
Judy looked at the four foxes and Jack and decided to create a diversion from this terrible story.  
"So! I'll get something from the buffet now. The food here is really delicious. Does anyone want something? "  
Skye wiped her tear from her face, glad of the change and answered. "Yes, please. The two of us could use a small snack. "The arctic vixen gently patted her baby bump.

"Gladly. What do you... two want to have? "Judy asked with a smile.  
"Chicken fillet with potato salad, salmon sauce and honey. Oh .. and then afterwards a piece of chocolate cake with a handful of fried insects. "Ordered Skye and licked her lips.  
Nick distorted his face in disgust and muttered, "Yuck, how can you mix that?"  
Painfully, he screamed because he received a hefty slap from Judy for his comment.  
Robin laughed and patted Nick's shoulder. "If you knew, boy. You do not believe what your mother had stuffed in when she was pregnant with you. "  
This time Robin also had to cry out in pain because Marian gave him a strong blow in the side.

"Behave yourself," Marian scolded, rolling her eyes.  
Skye and Jack giggled and the hare accompanied his pregnant wife back to the table, where Judy had already brought the food for the arctic vixen.  
After Skye had eaten her 'snack' she noticed that she was suddenly very tired and had to yawn.  
"I think we should go home," Jack suggested. "We got up very early today and you should rest. You two already had a long day today. "  
"Fine, you're right." sighed the vixen." Let's say goodbye to everyone and go home."

At home, Skye and Jack undressed their wedding clothes and changed into comfortable shirts and shorts. The vixen had already made herself comfortable in their bed when her husband had a little surprise for her.  
"Oh Jack!" She exclaimed as she removed the package from the wrapping paper and opened it.  
Inside was exactly that blue summer dress that Skye found in the display of the specialty store for pregnant women. Unfortunately, the shop was closed that day and the day after this dress was already sold and not available for an indefinite period.  
The rabbit was very happy that he could make her such a joy. He carefully put her dress in the closet, closed the curtains at the bedroom window, climbed into bed and snuggled up to his wife.

After the marriage of Skye and Jack at the Town Hall, Judy had shared this joyful message with her parents, and after Judy passed on the surprise of Skye's pregnancy, they were invited to Judy's parents in Bunnyborrow in two months for a weekend, when most Field work was over and the air temperatures were more comfortable for the pregnant vixen.  
Skye was looking forward to their future together with her husband Jack and her daughter Hannah.  
She pressed him close to her - of course she paid attention to her little baby bump - and closed her eyes with a smile. Immediately she fell into a deep sleep full of beautiful dreams.


End file.
